Son of a wise man
by SparkyDragon
Summary: A rebellion starts while the tributes are at the training center. While the teens are stuck there relationships form. Will they go through thick and thin or fall at the first hurdle?
1. Making friends?

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p>Most characters are quite different personality wise to how they appear in the books or film. I also changed some of the characters ages to better fit my story and named a couple of the unknown tributes.<p>

Characters most used: District one male- Marvel- 16 years old

District two male- Cato- 18 years old

District two female- Clove- 17 years old

District five female- Jenifer- 16 years old

District six male- Chris- 17 years old

District twelve male- Peeta- 16 years old

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Everything had changed so quickly. The tributes had been training for the event which would lead too most of their deaths one minute and the next a rebellion was taking place. The tributes were not aloud to leave the training center, that rule was being enforced by peacekeepers on every door, but for some reason they weren't being horrible to the tributes from poorer districts.  
>They were being civil.<br>It unnerved everybody to not be aloud out and they were given minimal information. All they knew was that district two had started the rebellion soon followed by the other career districts and then all the other districts had joined in too.

All the adults were aloud to leave and return whenever they wished but the tributes were being babied and told to stay put. When they asked why they were told 'Anyone fighting for the capitol would love a tribute to _negotiate _with' after all the main thing the rebellion had started to do was save the children forced to participate in such an unfair task.

On the second morning of the rebellion Gale had arrived and he and Katniss had been inseparable since, alright it's only been a day but still they could try and see other people. Peeta couldn't stand being in the penthouse anymore with all the lovey dovey looks and 'you're the sweetest' 'no, you're the sweetest' crap they seemed to sprout 24/7.  
>So the dark blonde haired boy decided to go get some food from the dinning room which was open 247. When he got there he saw some of the other tributes; Cato and Clove from district 2, Marvel from district 1, Jennifer from district 5 and Chris from district 6. They were all sat together which was a little odd but they weren't enemies anymore so there really wasn't any need to give each other the cold shoulder now.

Peeta grabbed some fruit from the buffet bar and was going to go and sit at a table in the corner furthest from everybody else when someone shouted his name. Turning around he saw it had been Clove who shouted him. He just shouted hoping to avoid any confrontation but that didn't seem to be her plan.  
>"Come sit with us Peeta." She saw his reluctance, "Come on, we don't bite. Well Cato does, but only if you ask him too." The other members of the table started laughing except Cato who just shook his head at her joke.<br>The dirty blonde haired boy walked towards the table and took the free seat which was between Clove and Jennifer. On Clove's right were Marvel, Cato, Chris, and then Jennifer which had him opposite Cato the boy he was most scared of.  
>"So how you holding up, rumor has it that Katniss and her <em>friend<em> from back home are getting pretty close." Jennifer asked with sympathy in her eyes. It took Peeta a minute to twig on to what she was on about.  
>"Ohh, you guys think that... You see ... It was for sponsors." He rushed over his words not really making any sense.<br>"What?" Marvel asked looking confused.  
>"I never loved Katniss, Hamish told us it would win us some sponsors and since I'm not exactly a good fighter I'd have needed all the help I could get in the arena." Everyone looked shocked at the confession.<br>Clove recovered first, "So you never had feelings for Katniss?"  
>"Unless you count a week long crush when I was six and wanted to marry her even though she had cuties no." The girls awed at his answer before he got about a million questions at once.<p>

"Do you like anyone back in you're district? So you have no jealousy towards Gale? What is your type? I might be able to hook you up, do you have a girlfriend? Have you been in a long term relationship? Are you a virgin?" He couldn't tell which came from Jennifer and which came from Clove except for the last one which definitely came from the district 2 girl.

Peeta blushed at the personal questions not used to people being so bothered. It was Chris who attempted to rescue him.  
>"Come on girls let the boy have some privacy around people he just met." Both of the girls started pouting and whining about how they wouldn't quit bugging him until he told them what they wanted to know. After about five minutes of the puppy god eyes he couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Okay okay, I'll tell you just stop with the sad eyes alright?" Peeta's voice had a slightly distressed tone at the upset he seemed to be causing the girls. As soon as the words had left his mouth the frowns and teary eyes melted away to show the devious smirks hidden beneath. Peeta quickly realized his mistake and a look of horror overtook his features as he figured all the personal prying the girls were about to do. The guys all chuckled at his ignorance but felt sorry for him at the same time.  
>Clove and Jennifer seemed to be communicating via some telepathic link to decide what questions to start with, with a nod from the red head the girl from district two spoke.<br>"We'll start with something simple. Have you got a girlfriend or a girl you like in your district?"  
>Peeta shook his head, "Nope, none to report."<br>"Have you ever been in a long term relationship?" It was Jennifer who asked the question this time.  
>Again the blond shook his head, "I've never been in a short term relationship let alone a long one." He was beginning to think this wasn't going to be too bad until Clove spoke again.<br>"So you are a virgin?" Peeta's face turned tomato red as the whole table looked at him awaiting an answer. All he could manage was a tiny nod as the table became the most interesting thing in the room and he paid it close attention.  
>"Don't be embarrassed Peeta, no one cares if you are or not, the girls just like to know everything about everyone and personal lives and sex lives are their favorite topics." Chris comforted him, the dirty blond haired boy was thinking how alright other teen seemed and he couldn't help but wonder if they'd have been friends should they have been raised in the same district.<br>Peeta raised his head as he spoke, "I'm just not used to talking about these things; it's a bit strange talking about it in a casual conversation." He admitted shyly.  
>"Well if you stick with us while we're trapped here I'm sure it will become the norm." Marvel said in a joking but somehow sincere tone. Clove started speaking before he had the chance too.<br>"He doesn't have a chance now, if he tries to avoid me I'll hunt him down and get the information I want," She turned towards Peeta. "Sorry Hun but you're stuck with us now." She grinned and Peeta couldn't help but smile back. The thought of not having to spend day after day in a room with the love birds was oh so good.  
>"In that case ask away, I fear having you hunting me down so I'll answer willingly." Peeta joked with the people he just met but was already coming to like.<br>"Oh you're asking for it now," Jennifer seemed to wrack her brain for the next question, "gay or straight?" Peeta watched their faces' waiting for them to laugh at what he assumed to them was a joke but they didn't laugh.  
>At his delay in answering Clove spoke.<br>"Well which is it?" She insisted. "Don't worry we aren't homophobic."  
>Shaking his head slightly to clear the shock he explained himself. "It's not that, it's just that in my district being gay is practically illegal," at the shocked expressions he received he rushed to continue, "It's not actually illegal just really really frowned upon."<br>"WHAT THAT'S STUPID! WHY DO PEOPLE THINK IT'S WRONG?" It shocked everyone, mostly Peeta, as Cato started shouting after being silent for so long.  
>Peeta looked down again, scared as he answered the furious teen. "It isn't really that people think it's wrong but kids are needed to work and when they're of age some force their kids to sign up for tesserae, so the more kids the more work gets done and the more tesserae you get. If you're gay you hide it to avoid making life any harder." He spoke quickly and quietly because he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that Cato was so angry. The angry tribute seemed to calm some at the explanation but his fists remained clenched on the table.<br>"What's tessera?" Marvel asked, being from the richest district and a career one they had no need to bribe people to put their names in but Peeta was still a bit shocked that he had no idea what it was.  
>"Well it's when you sign up to put your name in for the reaping another time in return for grain and oil, you can do it for yourself and every other member of your family but it's cumulative so if you have a big family by the time you're eighteen your name can be in a fair few times." Peeta saw the shock and slight horror etch onto the faces of his breakfast companions as he showed just how poor his district was.<p>

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, thinking over what they had just heard. It was Cato who broke the silence.  
>"Did you sign up for it?" His voice was harsh but not in a rude way.<br>Peeta rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yes."  
>"How many family members?" Again harsh but not rude.<br>"Five including me." Before Cato had a chance to speak Jennifer beat him too it.  
>"Your name was in thirty times!" The shock was evident in her voice so Peeta didn't need to look up from the table to see it on her face. He just nodded to confirm what she already knew was right.<p>

"Why did your family let you do it?" Clove's voice also sounded shocked, for all she came from a career district she knew most districts didn't share their fake view of the games. Peeta once again rubbed the back of his neck, his nervous gesture, because for some reason he didn't want to lie to these people but the truth wasn't exactly what they would want to here.  
>Deciding to go with the truth he started speaking. "Well my dad didn't want me too, being his youngest son he likes to baby me a bit but my mum said I was doing it and my brothers don't care so…" He just trailed of not knowing what to say. There wasn't anything to say, that's how it was, nothing can change it.<p>

He heard a bang and flinched, it was the flesh and wood sound he heard when his mother beat him with a rolling pin that time. That had been a bad day. Looking up and trying to hide his reaction he saw it had been Cato's fist hitting the table which caused the sound. "What kind of mother would force her child into something like that?" His question wasn't aimed at anyone but Marvel answered anyway.

"Apparently one who hits him too." My eyes flew open in shock, how did he know that? Seeing my shock he explained. "Your reaction to that bang, my mum's a support worker for people who've been abused or mentally scared in some way so I know the signs."  
>"Tell me it's not true." Cato growled out, his voice was menacing and his face was pure rage, it had me cowering in my seat until Jennifer started rubbing my shoulder in a comforting way.<p>

"Stop it Cato you're scaring him." The red head said sternly but it had no effect.  
>He looked to Jennifer, "You asked your questions now I'm asking mine," His voice was little more than a snarl and he turned back to Peeta, "answer." He demanded<br>Stringing together a sentence when he was so scared wasn't easy for Peeta so he just rambled. "She doesn't do it very often. Only if she's had a bad day. She doesn't mean to. She just has too much stress to deal with. I'd rather me then my brothers or my dad." He ran out of things to say. They all knew everything he had said was a lie except the last part but this only seemed to anger the light blond haired boy more.

Peeta was feeling like he had overstayed his welcome.

"Well I better get back to my room, erm bye." He grabbed and orange of his plate and ran despite his name being called by the others for him to return. He didn't stop till he was back in his room with his thoughts for company.

* * *

><p>The first chapter of my first story for the hunger games so please review to let me know how I did, unless you think I did terrible in which case I'd rather not know.<br>I know how I want this story to go so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to finish.


	2. Art and swimming

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

Peeta was feeling like he had overstayed his welcome.  
>"Well I better get back to my room, erm bye." He grabbed and orange of his plate and ran despite his name being called by the others for him to return. He didn't stop till he was back in his room with his thoughts for company.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well done Cato, you scared him away." Clove was angry and despite her small size she was still scary. The blond looked guilty.<br>"I know, I didn't mean too, it's just, you know how I get with people who hit kids." His eyes were almost pleading for her to understand. She sighed knowing he genuinely hadn't meant to scare her new friend.  
>"Okay but you better apologize to him at some point soon; I actually like him and want to get to know him better, which I can't do if one of my best friends is being an aggressive unsociable git." It wasn't said as an insult, she liked the boy too much for that but she was still mad, she didn't get the chance to make friends very often and Peeta was just so cute. Not that way, she wasn't attracted to him but he reminded her of a little puppy all shy and defenseless, she just wanted to cuddle him. Marvel took her hand in his; stroking the back with his thumb in a successful attempt to calm the girl who he was hoping to make his girlfriend now they weren't going to have to kill each other.<br>"I will." Cato promised, but how? He thought to himself. He didn't think Peeta would appreciate him just turning up at his room so he needed to come up with a plan and quick.

"Oh look he left his bag." Jennifer said lifting the messenger bag of the floor, she opened it and nobody commented on the disrespect of privacy because that's just how they were. She lifted out a big leather bound book, it looked old and uninteresting but if it was important to Peeta it was interesting to them. Opening to the first page she saw it was a sketch book, the first drawing was beautiful.

"Wow" She whispered, looking at the image it was of two young children running around in tatty old clothes but with big grins on their faces like they'd just got the best news ever. The contrast between the protruding bones on the children's torsos and the happy expressions on their little thin faces was weird but amazing. She didn't know how he had captured such a moment on paper but it was absolutely beautiful.  
>"What is it Jen?" Chris asked from nest too her. She had been holding the book up close to see all the detail preventing the others from looking. She pushed her empty plate into Peeta's vacated place so she could set the book down so everyone could see. Albeit for some of them the picture was upside down but that didn't matter. They could still admire the work the work and genius that went into producing such an image. They were all shocked at what a good artist the boy from district twelve was, sure they'd seen him camouflage himself in training but this was just on a completely different scale.<p>

"What else is in there?" Marvel asked, basically meaning turn the page.  
>She did and it was a flower, so simple yet so magnificent, he had captured the light and shadows so well it almost looked real except for its lack of color. Next were an ugly cat, then more smiling but skinny people, then one of Katniss and the girl they knew to be her sister walking a goat. There were many of people, one man showed in many of the drawings and they assumed him to be Peeta's father. They got to a drawing of the interior of the train that brings tributes to the capitol, then the women with pink hair who was district twelve's escort, then the drunk mentor. When Jen turned the next page there was a collective intake of breath. It was them, a perfect replica of the first training session. They were awe struck, how had he managed to remember it with such detail when it must've been drawn hours later. As she turned the pages it was solo portraits of the tributes, each one drawn with perfect accuracy. It was amazing; each picture was as magnificent as the next.<p>

"They're amazing." Said Clove when they'd finished looked at all the drawings. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "We need to get that back to him; it looks like he spends a lot of time using it."  
>"I'll take it." Cato rushed wanting to see the teen again and apologize.<br>Clove smirked, "I think someone's got a little crush." She teased.  
>"So what, it's not like I can do anything about it seeing as he probably isn't gay, I just want to apologize."<br>"Well I still think you need to calm down some more before you see him again so Jen and I will go, you three go and do some manly stuff." The two girls stood up, grabbed Peeta's things before heading to the elevator. They stepped inside and pressed the number twelve button.

"We need to find out if Peeta is gay because he and Cato would make such a cute couple." Jen said as soon as the doors shut.  
>"That's exactly what I was thinking." Clove smiled, "So you and Chris?" She raised her eyebrows in speculation.<br>The red head smiled,"I hope so, but I'm younger than him so he might just think of me as a kid."  
>"I don't think that's a problem, I'm Chris' age and Marvel's yours and I definitely don't view him as a kid. A year doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things Jen, you should go for it, he's hot." The girls couldn't believe how close they'd gotten over the past couple of days; they were practically best friends already.<p>

By this point the elevator had reached the penthouse and lucky for the girls nobody was in the lounge, unlucky for them they had no idea which lead to Peeta's room so they had to guess and possibly walk in on Katniss and Gale doing god knows what. Going to one of the door they listened close to it and hearing no moans or squeaking bed springs decided it was safe so they knocked.

"Come in." It was Peeta's voice that invited them in so they quietly high fived at their good luck. They opened the door and stepped in; Peeta was shocked at the girls coming to his room until he saw the bag clutched in Jennifer's hand.  
>"Hey, erm thanks for bringing my bag up, you can put it down where ever." Peeta was nervous not knowing if they blamed him for making their friend mad.<br>Seeing his caution Clove approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed which Peeta was leaning against the headboard of. "We aren't bothered about Cato being mad, he's short tempered and he has many trigger points."  
>"Thanks. But don't worry I won't come sit with you guys again, I don't want to rock the boat so to speak." Peeta said still looking guilty.<br>"Nooooo, we want you to sit with us and hang out with us, so does Cato, he just goes all beasty when he's angry." Jen said doing a beast impression when speaking about Cato. It made the boy laugh which he hadn't done genuinely in a long time.

"Okay, but what do you do all day." He asked seeing as he hadn't been doing much.

Both girls' eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"Oh there's so much to do here, there's a swimming pool, an arcade, an ice ring, trampolines and hopefully some art lessons." Clove started pointing to his bag indicating that they'd looked through it. Peeta just rolled his eyes at their nosey behavior already getting used to it.  
>"Can either of you swim?" He asked the girls who both nodded. "Then I'll trade you art lessons for swimming lessons." The girls did a little fist pump as they got what they wanted.<p>

"Okay, you're first swimming lesson can be after lunch and our drawing lesson this evening, unless you have plans?" Clove organized quickly.  
>"Nope I was just gunna walk around and avoid the lovely couple so I can keep my breakfast down… Oh wait I don't have any swimming shorts." He looked saddened thinking he wouldn't get to go swimming.<br>"Never fear." Jennifer got of the bed and walked over to the draws by his wall and started rummaging through them. "There they are." She turned around holding a pair of small, short and tight looking pair of trunks.

"Well they're gunna leave lots to the imagination." He mumbled but they still heard him.  
>"Don't worry it's not anything we haven't seen before." Clove joked.<br>"I'm not worried; I'd tried going nudist when I got here but Effie and Katniss had an issue with it, saying it was _indecent _to walk around like that." The girls started laughing like it was a joke but seeing his serious expression they knew it was truth which only made them laugh harder. Eventually Peeta joined in and they laughed for ages, imagining/remembering the look on Katniss or Effie's faces seeing Peeta sat watching the TV in all his glory.

When the laughing subsided you could practically see the light bulb go off above Cloves head.  
>"We never finished our questions."<br>"That's true." Jennifer agreed  
>"No I'm pretty sure we did." Peeta thought about making a run for it but decided against it. "Okay let's get this over with."<br>They all got comfy on the bed for the probably long Q&A session.  
>"Okay let's start where we left, gay or straight?" Clove started. Peeta went a bit red and appeared to be thinking.<br>"Erm well this morning I would have said straight but since I found out it's apparently just my district that's homophobic I'm gunna say gay, at the very least bisexual."  
>"I thought so." Jennifer said. "My gaydar picked you up from the get go."<br>"A gaydar? Really Jennifer?" Peeta raised an eyebrow.  
>She rolled her eyes, "Call me Jen, Jennifer's just too long and formal. And yes a gaydar, I was right with Cato and I'm right with you." She said proudly.<p>

"Cato's gay?" Peeta's voice was high is shock and possible… hope maybe. The girls shared a sly smile, getting the two together might not be as hard as they'd originally thought.

"Yep he's gay as they come, always has been always will be." Clove said bluntly, "It used to annoy me, I mean I wanted to get with him and it sounds weird but I wanted his kids cos let's face it the boys got good genes, tall, blond, good looking, strong, smart and hung like a horse." Peeta started choking on air; he wasn't used to how casually she spoke about _everything. _"Oh well, if he would rather put his cock up another boys bum then in me I'm not gunna be sour about it. The only difference with Marvel is that my kids won't be blond."

"Someone's a bit broody." Jen teased her friend.  
>"Too right I am. I can't wait to have a house full of kids so Marvel better have got strong swimmers." Her serious expression caused the blonde boy to start laughing.<br>"Is this really what girls talk about when they're alone?" He got out through his giggles.  
>"Sometimes, why what do boys talk about?" Jen asked curious.<br>"I don't know, sure I've got friends but no close friends I'd tell anything personal."  
>"Well that's changing now; you've got us and the guys to be your close friends." Clove comforted.<p>

"Anymore questions?" Peeta changed the subject not really wanting to dwell on his lack of close companionship.  
>"Yes." Jen said excitedly. "What's your dream guy?"<br>"Erm," Peeta had to think a bit because he'd only decided to leave the closet two minutes ago and now he needed to describe a dream man, "tall, handsome, a little bit older, erm kind and honest but fiery as well." The girls gave one another a sly smile again knowing that when he wanted too, Cato could fit all those criteria. Peeta missed the looks being swapped and looked at his watch.  
>"Wow it's quarter past twelve, should we go get some lunch then my first swimming lesson?" Peeta suggested to the girls.<br>"Sure but we'll need to have like a half hour break between eating and swimming or we'll get cramp and that's no fun for anyone." Clove pointed out.  
>"Well if after we eat we come back and get our stuff that should take a decent amount of time." Jen suggested. The other two nodded and they headed down to the dining room to get their dinner.<br>They saw some other tributes when they got there but they seemed to be in their own group so they didn't join them. They sat on their own but still managed to joke their way through the next hour as they ate slowly.

"So can you not swim at all?" Clove asked as they made their way to the second floor to get her things first.

"I can do the doggy paddle but I've only ever swam once and I was only six." He answered.

"Well it's a time for me to practice teaching so I know what works when it comes to my future children." She was half joking about Jen's broody comment but there was truth there as well, she really does want kids.

"Glad to hear I'm the guinea pig." The blond boy joked; Clove just stuck her tongue out in response.

Arriving on the second floor they found the guys playing some shooting game on the big flat screen. They all looked up and said high. Cato was about to get up but hid district partner shook her head slightly, the message was clear. Not now. The light blond haired boy went back to his game but kept shooting looks at Peeta as the trio went to Clove's room.

"Man you are so hooked." Marvel chuckled seeing his friend's response to the younger blond.  
>"Oh shut up and shoot me." The eldest boy said with a smile. He knew he was hooked already but he couldn't find it in himself to care.<p>

As they shut the door the girls noticed the blush on Peeta's cheeks. They knew it was Cato's looks that had caused the reaction but decided to play coy.  
>"Are you alright Peeta, you look a little hot." Jens voice was full of concern. His blush darkened at being caught.<br>"I'm fine." He said quickly. Too quickly.  
>"Come on Peeta you can tell us, we're your friends now." Clove looked him in the eyes hoping to convey how sincere she was being.<br>"Alright… It's just Cato's really fit and since you told me he's gay I just got thinking." The girls squealed in joy at Peeta's confession.  
>"That's great, I'll totally hook you two up." Clove gushed only to be interrupted by a strangely forceful Peeta.<br>"NO, if anything happens it happens naturally not by your manipulation." The girls knew he was going to stick to his guns on this one so they decided not to push it… much.  
>"How about a few comments here and there to speed up the process?" Clove said cautiously.<br>"Fine, but no more than a few comments, I don't want him thinking I'm some love sick puppy." Peeta whined.

Clove gave and evil smirk. "Oh but I think Cato would love having you on your hands and knees being his little bitch." She winked at him as he turned bright red mortified by her comment.

Jen started laughing, until she actually had tears streaming down her face.  
>"Alright I think that's enough laughing at my expense," Peeta said faking sadness which worked and the girls stopped and were about to apologize when they saw his grin. "Haven't you got a bag to pack?" He asked Clove who had seemingly forgotten their purpose in her room.<br>"Oh yes." She grabbed a bag out of her wardrobe and started throwing some clothes in it for after she showered at the pool. It didn't take long for her to be ready and they were walking back through the living room when she decided it was time for her first comment.

"I can't believe you walked round your floor start bullock naked when you first got here, knowing other people were around." She acted like she's just been told as opposed to the hour and a bit it had actually been.  
>Jen started laughing, the boys looked shocked, Peeta went red and Clove looked satisfied.<p>

"Really?" Chris asked from the couch he was sat on, not quite believing that the seemingly innocent boy would walk around baring all, he imagined him shyer.  
>"Yeah," Peeta said rubbing the back of his neck yet again, "Katniss and Effie had a problem with it though so I had to start covering up though."<br>"Ha-ha I can just imagine her white painted face shocked to find she's been sitting in the same chair as your naked arse." Marvel chuckled.  
>"It wasn't just what my naked body does that we were talking about." He winked at Marvel before giving Clove a sickly sweet smile, receiving a glare for is troubles.<p>

"Time to go." Jen declared before pushing her two companions out of the room into the elevator before any more information was unwillingly shared.

By the time they got to the fifth floor all three of them were seeing the funny side of the situation and randomly chuckling when recalling a shocked expression.  
>Jen quickly packed her bag as did Peeta and then they were making their way back down to the swimming pool. The changing rooms were shared but none of them cared. The girls were in skimpy bikinis, Clove's was emerald green going great with her tan skin and Jen's was red to go with her hair. Peeta was in his tiny swim shorts which as he predicted left little to nothing to the imagination, they were dark blue and oh so tight.<p>

Jen wolf whistled when he'd got changed, "Well isn't Cato going to be a lucky one." Peeta groaned, so far only Clove had been making sex jokes but now his other friend was starting too.  
>"You're not looking too bad either, you too Clove."<br>"We try." She joked.

Peeta had took to swimming like a duck to water, after a couple of hours he could to breast stroke and front craw quite well and was okay at backstroke. Deciding that was enough taught for one day they started fooling around dunking each other in the water and splashing each other. They were laughing like a bunch of maniacs so they didn't notice the lads walk into the room. The light bulb flicked on above Chris's head, he whispered a plan to the other two members of the dry trio and they sneaked into the changing rooms returning a couple of minutes later each holding a bag belonging to a member of the dry trio.

Still unnoticed the dry teens decided to draw attention to them.  
>"So do you recon they need these bags or not." Marvel said loudly so they were heard by the tributes in the pool.<br>Three faces turned towards them shocked to see people had entered unnoticed.  
>"No I don't think so we should be fine to take them back to my room for them." Cato said. They were acting like they couldn't see or be heard by the wet trio.<br>"NOO!" Clove screeched, realizing that would mean an almost naked walk to the elevator and then all the way up to her floor.

The dry boys took off running before anything could be done to rescue their bags. The wet tributes leapt out of the pool started chasing the others. Unfortunately they missed the elevator and had to wait but that gave Jen enough time to formulate a plan. She told it to the other two on the way up.

* * *

><p>Chapter two done and dusted. If you liked it let me know with a review.<p> 


	3. Shower and a drawing

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

The dry boys took off running before anything could be done to rescue their bags. The wet tributes leapt out of the pool started chasing the others. Unfortunately they missed the elevator and had to wait but that gave Jen enough time to formulate a plan. She told it to the other two on the way up.

* * *

><p>When they arrived on the second floor they went straight for the light blond boy's room knowing that's where they'd be. They walked in as if nothing was wrong even though they were half naked.<br>"Hey." The wet trio said in a friendly tone.  
>"We're just gunna use your shower, we shouldn't be long, it's always quicker when you've got someone giving you a hand." Clove said suggestively as they headed towards Cato's ensuite.<br>"What, together the three of you?" Marvel's voice held evident shock, that hadn't been the result the dry trio expected.  
>"Yep, the three of us." Jen said in a sing song voice. Before anything else could be said they were in the bathroom with the door securely locked.<br>The three of them stripped down and pushed buttons until they were all content with the temperature and fragrance before they did genuinely help each other wash their hair and scrub their backs. They were quite enjoying their shower when they heard Chris shouting to them.

"There's no way you're all in their naked."  
>The shower mates weren't pleased they were being doubted so the two girls pushed Peeta towards the door gesturing for him to stick his head out the door to show the shampoo bubbles still in his hair. He didn't open the door far but he poked his head out so he could speak to the lads who were sat on the king sized bed.<br>"I think you'll find we are." Cato shook his head.  
>"Nice try but you're all still in your swimwear." He challenged.<br>Peeta disappeared only to reappear a couple of seconds later, the three teens never saw the wet pile of swimwear coming until it was too late and it hit them before landing on Cato's bed soaking it.

"What was that about swimwear?" Peeta teased the now partially wet tributes. They just looked shocked at the fact that the others were indeed naked. "Come and check if you don't believe me."  
>Clove and Jen squealed at the thought of the other boys seeing them. Peeta rolled his eyes.<br>"What have you two gone shy now?" He kept his head out of the bathroom door to see the other boy's reactions.  
>"It's different, they might look at us." Clove whined.<br>"As opposed to me who obviously wasn't looking and doesn't know about the birth mark on your left hip." He saw Marvel tense up at the thought of someone else looking at the girl he liked.  
>"Just like I know you've got a birth mark shaped like a star on your right arse cheek, which I must say is absolutely adorable." Peeta once again blushed bright red confirming to the guys who could see his face that the girl was telling the truth.<br>"Whoever gets to tap that ass is getting quite a view." It was Jen this time; she was getting more like Clove by the hour. If possible the boy with dirty blond hair blushed even more drawing chuckles from the lads and a predatory look from Cato.  
>"Well I'll be going now." Peeta squeaked before going back into the bathroom to glare at Clove.<br>"That was mean, I'm beginning expect if from Clove but from you Jen. All I can say is it'll be coming right back at you." He had an evil grin on his face. He soon forgave them and they went back to showering.

"Looks like Peeta is gay after all." Marvel said smiling at Cato, "good look mate, I hope we all get the guy/girl we want."  
>"I'm sure we will because I don't like to brag but look at us we're hot, smart and just plain sexy." Chris wasn't being cocky he was just lightening the mood a bit.<p>

About ten minutes later the three from the wet trio emerged the girls with towels just under their armpits and Peeta with one round his waist.  
>"Can we have our bags back yet?" Jen asked not really fancying going to her room in nothing but a towel. The three who hadn't gone swimming looked at each other deciding to be nice.<br>"Sure." Chris smiled as he chucked her bag to her. Marvel threw Clove's to her and Cato chucked Peeta his. When he went to catch he bag his towel slipped a bit revealing more of his torso. The younger blond had broad shoulders, a thin stomach showing slight muscles forming; he had narrow hips with the sexy V leading down into the towel, he also had a strip of blonde hair leading down from his belly button and disappearing into his towel.  
>Cato was practically drooling but he managed to compose himself not wanting to further scare the boy.<br>The three toweled members of the group went to Clove's room to get dressed before they went into the lounge where the other lads had already settled.

"So what are we gunna do?" Chris asked the group.  
>"ART LESSON!" Clove yelled in excitement.<br>"Alright, you go hunt down some paper and pencils." Peeta instructed Clove who decided to take Jen with her, leaving the boys alone.  
>"Not that it doesn't sound fun, but why are we getting an art lesson?" Marvel queried.<br>"The girls are teaching me to swim and in return I'm teaching them how to draw. Seeing as privacy is lost on you people and they found my sketch book I can't exactly say I'm rubbish." There was no menace in his voice, just a slight tease.  
>"It was Jen who found your bag and decided to open it." Marvel was quick to shift the blame.<br>"It's fine, it's just a hobby, and most people aren't interested." He admitted.  
>"How can people not be interested? You're drawings are amazing." Cato complimented causing Peeta to blush… Again.<br>"Back home it's considered a waste of time. Art isn't a necessity for survival so people don't tend to bother with it when they could be trying to make money instead." He admitted a little sad that his favorite thing to do was so worthless.  
>"Well you should move to a district that respects art as a career, you could make some serious money selling portraits and landscapes." Chris suggested.<br>Peeta chuckled, "It's not exactly easy to move districts seeing as it's illegal to go beyond the fence."  
>"Well hopefully the rebellion will sort that out and there won't be districts anymore, everyone can just get along." Cato sighed.<br>"Have you guys been given any information on why the rebellion started now, I mean I'm glad, but why this year not any of the others?" Peeta asked unsatisfied with his own meager knowledge. The other boys passed a look between them that the district twelve boy noticed. "What do you know?" His voice was slightly more firm now he knew they had some information.  
>Cato looked reluctant,"We'll tell you later." He was hoping that Peeta would forget to ask him again later but he wouldn't and he would have to explain.<p>

"I'm going to go get some snacks." Marvel announced, rising from the couch and heading to the kitchen.  
>"I'll help." Chris followed the younger boy.<br>That left Cato and Peeta alone; it was an awkward silence at first. Peeta thinking the older boy hated him and Cato thinking the younger boy was terrified of him. They carried on sneaking glances at each other until they both looked at the same time. Neither boy looked away and Cato decided it was the best opportunity to apologize.  
>"Look Peeta I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to scare you I just got angry." The tone of his voice helped convey his honesty, along with the look in his eyes.<br>Peeta broke the eye contact feeling awkward, "It's alright, but seriously it isn't worth getting mad about, there isn't anything you could've done to stop it."  
>"I know I couldn't but it just annoys me that people bring a child into the world just to abuse them." He was clenching his fist just talking about child abuse.<p>

At that point the guys returned from the kitchen and the girls came up in the elevator holding supplies. The blonds dropped their conversation and put on their smiles.  
>They dragged six comfy chairs round the circle table as the paper and pencils were distributed.<br>"So what do you want to draw?" Peeta asked the group.  
>"You naked." Clove said with a wink.<br>He chuckled, "Why do you want to draw something you can see any time you want?" He winked back.  
>"Good cos I love your ass, especially your birth mark." Once again the red color made its way onto the youngest boys face.<br>"It is pretty sexy." Jen agreed with her friend.

"Okay… moving on from the topic of my arse and naked body, what should be draw?"  
>"Don't lots of people draw fruit?" Chris tried to help the blond boy avoid more teasing.<br>"Yes we shall draw fruit." Peeta happily pointed to the bowl of fruit already on the table.

With that they started drawing with Peeta giving loads of helpful hints and tips. After about an hour they all had a pretty decent picture of the fruit bowl except Peeta who'd drawn something else. He passed it to Clove who was on his left without letting anyone see it; she raised an eyebrow but turned the picture over enough for her to see it.

She squealed before jumping up, and running to her room which she returned from a couple or moments later minus the piece of paper plus a huge blush.  
>"What was it?" Marvel asked, wondering what could get such a reaction from the usually confident girl.<br>"Don't you dare tell him." She threatened the baker who pouted.  
>"Why not, what's the point in art if nobody's gunna see it?"<br>"I wanna see it." Jen stood and made her way to Clove who was guarding her room, grabbing Peeta on her way.  
>"You can. You three better stay right there." She pointed at the other three guys who held their hands up in surrender.<p>

Going into her room Clove got the piece of paper out of her chest of draws. She passed it to Jen who saw it was a drawing of Clove lying naked on her bed with who appeared to be an equally naked marvel on top of her. Jen started laughing, understanding why the dark haired girl had wanted to keep the picture out of sight.  
>Peeta smiled at her," Would you like one of you and Chris." Her expression turned to one of horror and Clove started laughing.<br>"Am I that obvious?" The red head asked slightly worried.  
>He shook his head. "No, but you've got the same look in your eyes when you look at him that Clove had when she looks at Marvel."<br>Jen acted horrified," Oh no, not the 'I wanna strip you down and find out how good those swimmers are' look."  
>"Ha-ha very funny guys, I'm not that bad, I mean did you see Cato when Peeta nearly dropped his towel earlier, I thought he was gunna take him there and then." Jen nodded in agreement.<br>"No he didn't." The girls thought he was trying to avoid teasing but the look on his face showed that he genuinely hadn't noticed.  
>"He so did Peeta. He wants you just as much as you need to admit you want him." Jen smiled. "You may as well just get it over with, the sooner you two get your feelings out in the open the better it will be for the both of you."<br>"The sooner you tell Chris you like him the better it will be for the both of you." Peeta turned the situation round on her. "I've only known him a day maybe I should get to know him a little better before I decide I've got feelings for him."  
>"Good point, I suppose we are all jumping the gun a bit." Clove admitted, "I think we should get back out there cos we've been in here a while just looking at a picture."<p>

They returned to the living room where they guys all looked confused.  
>"So are we still not allowed to see the picture?" Chris asked, really curious as to what it was of.<br>"No, never." Clove said dramatically. Causing the two who had seen it to laugh. The three older boys accepted the fact that they wouldn't be allowed to see it and turned their thoughts to food.  
>"Should we go and get some tea?" Marvel suggested.<br>"Yeah it's just gone six and I'm starving." Chris added. The group of six headed down in the elevator to get some food. They all pilled their plates high with meat vegetables and other capitol delicacies before sitting at the same table they had that morning in the same order.

About halfway through there meal Katniss and Gale entered the dining room holding hands and looking sideways at each other almost knocking over the small black girl from district eleven as they failed to see her. They got their food then sat down opposite each other, occasionally feeding the other a bite of food.

"I think I'm gunna throw up." Marvel groaned looking away from the couple.  
>"You know you're just jealous." Peeta teased.<br>"I'm just glad I don't have to sleep on the same floor as those two." Cato pitched in. The color drained from Peeta's face at the thought of sleeping next door to them.  
>"All I need is a decent pair of ear plugs and I'll be able to sleep in my nice dry bed." Peeta stressed the word dry as he remembered the swimwear had landed on the oldest boy's bed and had soaked it. Cato's expression went from a grin to a frown in second. He was about to say something but Clove interrupted.<br>"Alright boys don't bicker; we can have a sleepover in our living room, I'm sure we can hunt down some air beds to sleep on."  
>"I haven't been to a sleepover in so long, we'll need to play games and tell secrets and eat food that's bad for you." Jen gushed really excited about the upcoming event.<br>"I saw a game called twirl earlier, no wait it was called twister, I've no idea what it is but it looked quite fun from the box." And with that the girls launched into an in depth conversation about everything they could do that evening. The boys all exchanged looks of dread knowing the evening was going to be an _interesting_ one.

* * *

><p>I'll try and update again midweek, if i can't it will be Sunday. Please review<p> 


	4. Twister and a movie

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"I saw a game called twirl earlier, no wait it was called twister, I've no idea what it is but it looked quite fun from the box." And with that the girls launched into an in depth conversation about everything they could do that evening. The boys all exchanged looks of dread knowing the evening was going to be an _interesting_ one.  
><strong>AN- the twister mat isn't based on a real one because i don't know what colors go where.<strong>

* * *

><p>When they had all finished eating it was decided by the girls that they should all go back to their respective floors and pack some pajamas and clothes for the following day before retuning immediately to the second floor.<p>

When Peeta arrived on the second floor he couldn't see anyone so he decided to sit in the living room and wait, they had to come back sometime right? Not two minutes later he heard a door open to his left, turning he saw Cato emerge wearing nothing but a low riding pair of sweats. The younger boy was worried how jaw may actually have dropped at the sight before him. Cato had pale unmarred skin stretched taught over pecks and an eight pack. He also had that blonde hair leading down from his belly button. Peeta found himself being annoyed that the sweats were obstructing his view, as soon as he noticed his thoughts he jerked his head up to look the other boy in the eye hoping his gawping had gone unnoticed.  
>It hadn't if the smirk on the older boys face was anything to go by.<br>"See something you like?" He asked.  
>Peeta quickly thought of a way out, "No I haven't seen Clove yet."<br>The other boy laughed, "That's cos she and Jen have gone in search of air beds and twister. So unfortunately you'll have to make do with me until she returns. I wouldn't let Marvel hear you say that though, he'll get really jealous even though he thinks you're gay."  
>"I thought it was pretty obvious that I am." Peeta gave the other boy a very obvious once over, "I think I'll be able to make do until she gets back."<br>"Glad to hear it." Cato didn't specify which part he was referring too. The two then settled into a comfortable silence watching some comedy show until the other lads turned up having showered in their own rooms.

"Hey guys. The girls not here?" Chris asked looking round hoping to spot Jen.  
>Cato chuckled, "No they're of searching for this evening's torture equipment."<br>"Oh goody." Marvel said sarcastically. The two new comers settled onto the couch with the blond boys.  
>"So Chris have you got a plan to seduce Jen yet." Marvel joked waggling his eyebrows.<br>"Yep, I'm just gunna do the opposite of whatever you do."  
>"Ouch man that was harsh." He fake cried into the crook of his arm.<br>"Get over it, neither one of you can do anything about your not so little crush tonight since Clove is gunna have us all practically glued together all night 'bonding' and you need a more private occasion." Cato pointed out.  
>"Good point, I just hope the rebellion goes to plan so we don't all have to go back to our own districts, or worse get shoved into the arena." They all shuddered at Marvel's comment, it was true, if the rebellion was defeated they would all either be separated or forced to kill one another. Could they do that now? Kill each other after getting to know them.<br>Peeta tried to lighten the mood, "Come on guys, we can be all morbid another day but I don't want Clove angry at me for frowning at her sleepover. She scares me." He whispered the last part as if it was some big secret but it had the desired affect and the other boys had small smiles on their faces just in time as the girls burst in. Their arms were pilled so high with stuff it was a miracle that they had managed to walk in the right direction let alone press the right button in the elevator.

"A little help here." Jen requested when all the lads just started in shock at how two small girls had managed to carry so much. Her voice seemed to wake them from their trance and they all sprung up to help, Chris of course going straight for Jen and Marvel to Clove. When all the supplies had been placed where the girls wanted them they settled down on the plush purple couch to decide what to do first.

"I think we should play twister first." Clove gestured to the brightly colored box.  
>"Nah we should eat first." Chris looked dreamily at the kitchen, stocked with an endless supply of goodies.<br>"We just ate less than an hour ago and already you're thinking about food, what is your stomach? A bottomless pit?" Marvel teased.  
>"Let's vote twister or eating." Clove decided. "Okay, who wants to play twister first?" Everyone but Chris raised their hand. "Good." She went to retrieve the box ruffling the pouting boy's hair on the way past. She took the instructions from the box and sat down to read them. It didn't take her long and then she was explaining it to the rest of them.<br>"Alright it seems pretty simple, using this matt and this spinner." She got them both out of the box placing the mat on the floor. "You have to keep moving your limbs dependent on what the spinner says and the last person to fall wins." Getting nods from the others expressing their understanding she continued, "Okay we'll do it in two three's and then the winners can go head to head.  
>"You three can go first." Jen pointed to Marvel, Chris and Cato. "We'll man the spinner." She gestured to herself, Clove and Peeta.<p>

It wasn't long before Chris fell, claiming that Cato had pushed him and that he shouldn't have lost. The others paid him little attention, their sole focus was on the two remaining boys. Cato was stretched out, his muscles contracting and relaxing with each move he took, Peeta may have been staring at the bare torso before him slightly more than necessary but no one commented. Marvel had both of his feet next to each other on the left of the mat along with his left arm. His right arm slightly further towards the middle and it was his turn to go. Clove took the spinner from Jen and sent the arrow twirling to Marvels next move. "Right foot blue." Dread flooded Marvel because blue was on the far right hand side. He started moving his foot while attempting to balance. His big toe was about to reach the blue circle when too much weight had been moved causing his centre of gravity to shift away from where his arms were balancing him resulting in his first splits.  
>The hazel eyed boy howled in agony quickly rolling onto his back and snapping his legs together hoping to relieve the pain from the muscles he had just pulled.<br>"Whoo!" Cato yelled. He received a round of applause for winning before he helped his friend of the floor so the others could have their go.  
>The game lasted longer as Clove, Jen and Peeta all seemed to posses more flexibility and balance then the other guys. Eventually though Jen did fall and was about to land on Clove's arm but said girl moved her limb just in time, unfortunately in doing so she lost her balance and also fell, leaving the blond boy as the winner.<br>"Yes!" Peeta did a little fist pump but his excitement was short lived as he realized that he would be going head to head with Cato which would surely be awkward as he could hardly keep his eyes in their sockets from a distance let alone up close.

When the four losers sat themselves on the couch and organized Clove as the spinner person the game began. It seemed that with every move their bodies rubbed against each other. They were just small touches but they were enough that Peeta started suspecting Clove was telling them moves she wanted them to do not what the spinner said.

About five minutes later Peeta knew his suspicion had been correct. He was stomach up, his arms were both straight down from his shoulders, his fingers pointing towards his feet. While his arms were relatively close together the same could not be said for his legs, they were spread quite wide, but not far enough that his hips started dropping. Cato was between his legs, their hips pressed together. The older boy's arms were on either side of Peeta's ribs bringing them chest to chest. The younger boy couldn't help but wonder what skin to skin contact would feel like since there was only his shirt between them. Peeta could feel the other boy's breath on his ear, as if he needed anything else taking his concentration.

Clove said Cato's next move but as he went to move his socks started slipping on the mat. He collapses on a shocked Peeta who also went down.  
>"Ugh." Peeta groaned as the two blond boys landed on the floor in pretty much the same position they had previously been in. Cato propped himself up on his elbows looking shocked at how quickly both he and Peeta had landed on the mat. He took note of his position before his expression changed to one of utter concentration before he leapt up.<br>"Christ man, you're heavy." Peeta grumbled getting up at a slower pace.  
>"It's pure muscle." Cato was back to his confident self now that he had some distance between him and the other boy.<br>"I don't doubt it." The youngest boy rubbed his sore back. "Who won?" He asked Clove knowing she would make the decision. She pondered it for a moment.  
>"I'm gunna call it a draw cos it was Cato who fell but you did hit the mat first."<br>"I can live with a draw, but can you imagine losing to district twelve, oh god the shame isn't even worth imagining." Cato was evidently being sarcastic and not trying to hurt any feelings. They all chuckled except Peeta who sent a fake glare at Cato.

"While I'm loving all this chit chat I'm starving can we pleeaaassssseeeee move on to eating now?" Chris practically begged with the best puppy dog eyes he could do.  
>"Fine." Clove gave in. "But when I'm fat I will blame you." She finished.<br>"You won't get fat." Marvel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>Soon they'd set out a feast on the table in the living room. There were: chocolate covered strawberries, marshmallows, a small chocolate fountain, fruit stuck on a stick, buns, cookies, a can of squirty cream, ice cream and jelly. Also some savory things like: sandwiches, scones, bread sticks and crisps. They piled their plates high and filled their cups with some fizzy fruity drink before they all dug in.<br>Peeta had just eaten a chocolate covered strawberry when Cato looked at him and laughed a little. "You've got chocolate on your face." The oldest boy reached across and wiped away the chocolate with his thumb before bringing it to his own mouth and licking it off. The youngest boy blushed at the action before ducking his head down to break the eye contact. The rest of the group was looking at them with shock and sly knowledge but the two blonds acted like they hadn't noticed.

A short while later Clove declared it time to put their pajamas on. She and Jen went into her room while the guys, minus Cato who was sleeping in his sweats, went into the blond's room.  
>The guys all wore sweats a t-shirt while the girls both had on skimpy shorts and strap tops. They sat back on the sofas and tried to find a film to watch. They flicked onto a channel with a film that had just started, there was a woman getting her throat slit by a man with bad burn scars. Peeta had objected expressing his fear of horror films even though he hadn't seen a film before.<br>"Don't be a baby." Marvel said, already transfixed by the screen.  
>"Don't worry; I'll protect you from the bad guys." Cato said with a smirk.<br>"You better do." Peeta grumbled while shuffling closer to the other boy seeking the protection which came from another person.  
>As the film went on Peeta got more and more scared. People were dropping dead from strange diseases while others were being murdered by people in masks. At some point he had moved so he was pressed up against Cato's warm body and was hiding his head in the other boy's shoulder whenever he got scared.<br>After a particularly scary moment the youngest boy let out a despaired whimper so Cato put his arm around the smaller boys shoulder and pulled him in even closer.  
>When the film ended Jen clapped and the lights came back on so everyone saw how the two blonds were sat.<br>"Aww." The girls cooed until Peeta scrambled to put some distance between him and the other boy.

"Time for truth or dare." Clove said in a sing song voice as she grabbed some bean bags and made a circle from them on the floor.  
>"But that never ends well." Chris complained.<br>"Ohh shut up, we'll establish some rules so it won't be that bad." Clove dismissed his comment.  
>When they were all sat down Clove started explaining the rules. "Well any and all truths never leave these people, dares aren't spoke about outside of these people either cos let's face it someone will end up embarrassed." She looked thoughtful for a second before she got up ran to the kitchen and returned holding a small bottle of something green. "This," She held up the bottle, "is truth serum, it only lasts for one question if you take a mouthful, we will all be taking it before we answer a truth question and anyone unwilling to complete their dare will be facing a very angry me." She looked truly terrifying as she sent them all a glare which clearly said, you better all complete your dares without any fuss.<p>

"Okay I'll ask first." Clove declared. She looked around and no one would look her in the eye for fear she would pick them.  
>"Erm, Chris, truth or dare?"<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter will hopefully go up tomorrow. Please review<br>Thankyou to all the people who have already reviewed this story.


	5. Truth or dare

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"Okay I'll ask first." Clove declared. She looked around and no one would look her in the eye for fear she would pick them. "Erm, Chris, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>The boy from six had a deer in the headlights expression at being chosen.<br>"Erm," he pondered, eyes flickering between all the people in the circle as if one of them could save them. "Dare." He whispered in a scared tone. The evil grin that lit up Clove's face only terrorized the boy further.  
>"Mwahaaahaaa." She cackled, "I dare you to kiss Marvel, not just a pathetic kiss either."<br>"WHAT!" Both boys yelled looking distraught.  
>"You heard me and you've got to do it or face my wrath." She threatened.<br>"Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." Jen started chanting. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." Clove joined in with the other girl.

They continued to rise in volume until Chris sighed in defeat and started moving slightly towards the boy with short brown hair.  
>"Oh my god I can't believe we're doing this." Marvel grumbled when Chris was barley an inch away.<br>"Well Clove scares me so we are." Chris replied before closing the gap between their lips. The room was dead silent, the members all watching the two brunettes kiss. It was odd because they both had grossed out looks on their faces but they kept their lips together for an amount of time they hoped Clove would find sufficient. When they broke apart they both wiped their mouths on the back of their hands before looking to the dark haired girl for approval.  
>"Well," she sighed, "I guess that will do, I was hoping for a bit more passion but that might've been a bit ambitious." She admitted grudgingly. Peeta couldn't help but burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Marvel and Chris's faces caused by comment the girl from two had just made.<br>Chris's brown eyes landed on Peeta who gulped knowing his outburst would make it his go. "Well since I get to ask now I'm gunna go for Peeta. Truth or dare?"

Peeta mulled it over for a moment trying to guess which would be the safer option. "I'm going to go for truth." He said while picking up the bottle or truth serum and taking a swig. The blond boy crinkled up his nose at the sickly sweet taste.  
>"I'm just gunna guess that you're gay so my question is, who was the first boy you had a crush on?" The boy with longish brown hair asked.<br>Peeta tried not to answer but the serum made it impossible, the words fell from his mouth without his permission. "Gale Hawthorne." He could feel his face heat up as he spoke, as soon as he'd answered he could feel his voice box return to his control. "Oh god this is so embarrassing." He mumbled while covering his face with his hands as if that would take away his mortification. He could hear shocked gasps which soon turned to small chuckles.  
>"Come on Peeta, you don't have to be embarrassed, I'll admit he is pretty fit." Jen tried to comfort him. The youngest boy dropped his hands back to his lap before looking round at the faces all pointing at him. Marvel and Chris were smiling, Jen looked sympathetic, Clove looked scarily like the cat that got the cream and Cato looked annoyed or was it jealous.<br>"I don't like him anymore; he was just the first guy who caught my eye. That serum is horrible by the way; you have no power over what you say the truth just comes out." The youngest boy complained.  
>"That's the whole point of it," Clove said like it was obvious, "it is normally used on people on trial."<br>"Then what's it doing in your kitchen?" A confused Peeta asked.  
>She just shrugged, "I've no idea, but it's your turn to pick someone."<br>Peeta looked round the group, "Jen, truth or dare?" He ignored the fake look of betrayal on her face.

"Dare cos I'm not scared." She teased.  
>"I dare you to kiss Clove, not just a pathetic kiss either." He quoted Clove from earlier with a grin. He was trying to get on the guys good side and forgive him for laughing at them. The girls didn't go about it how Marvel and Chris had, they just went for it. The red head smirked before practically launching herself at the other girl; they met in a passionate kiss and stayed that way for a good while. Clove had her hands in Jen's hair while Jen had hers cupping Clove's face. All the boys were watching but Marvel and Chris were transfixed, a nuclear bomb could have gone of outside and they probably wouldn't have noticed. Eventually they broke apart both with red lips and gasping a bit for oxygen. Jen raise her eyebrow at Peeta asking silently if that's what he'd had in mind, he just nodded in return.<p>

Jen then asked Marvel truth of dare but he was still staring at Clove and was either blatantly ignoring her or genuinely didn't hear her. Chris nudged him and gestured towards Jen who re-asked the question. He picked truth and after swallowing the green syrup like liquid with a grimace he was forced to tell them that he lost his virginity to Alice Benton, a girl from his district. The boy from one then picked Chris who chose dare. Said boy was told to moon at the window which they knew could be seen by cameras from down on the street. Someone working for the capitol was getting an interesting view; he'd probably seen nothing of interest all day until Chris's naked arse was right in his eye line. They had strictly speaking been told to stay away from the window because Capitol people would be watching them but you could only see into the room a tiny bit from the where the cameras were situated so they didn't have to worry much. The dare was a bit of a screw you to the Capitol who would know they were getting along as he was evidently not on his own floor.  
>When they had stopped laughing about the little bum wiggle the boy from six had given to the Capitol it was his turn to pick someone. "Clove, truth or dare." He was feeling brave after his dare so he picked the most intimidating person and he really hoped she would pick dare.<p>

"Dare, what's the worst that can happen?" She asked rhetorically.  
>"I dare you to go and fetch that picture Peeta drew earlier and hand it over so we can have a look." He gave a cocky grin knowing that she would really hate that.<br>"No, no anything but that." She begged.  
>"You made the rules; they don't just apply to us do they? Surely you have to do the dares too?" He faked confusion as if he genuinely didn't understand if clove had to follow the dares too. She just glared at him but accepted defeat not wanting to be a hypocrite. She got up and went to her room returning with the piece of paper. She shoved it into Chris' hand before flopping down onto her bean bag.<br>Chris turned the paper over because it had been passed to him upside down.  
>"HOLY SHIT!" He screeched, turning the paper back over quickly. Cato grabbed it out of his hands and looked at it before he could stop him. The oldest boy was shocked before he started laughing.<br>"Ha-ha that's great Peeta." He chuckled. Marvel then snatched it from Cato who was staring at Peeta. As the boy from one looked at the picture his eyes widened in shock, then he moved his eyes towards Peeta.  
>"Why did you draw this?" He asked not giving anything away with his tone.<br>"Oh no reason you know I just draw random things sometimes and I was trying to get back at Clove for her little nudist comment earlier." The blond boy rushed out his answer while trying to make it convincing. Marvel nodded with what looked like a bit of sadness in his eyes.  
>After Clove had put the picture back in her room she turned scrutinizing eyes on the group as if she was deciding who deserved the next dose of humiliation. "You haven't had a go yet." She realized when she looked to her district partner.<br>"Yes I have." He lied knowing she wouldn't buy it but feeling the need to try none the less.  
>"You definitely have not." She did her evil grin again, "Cato, truth or dare?"<p>

"Dare." He said it as if he wasn't at all scared but really he was terrified.  
>"I dare you to…" She thought on it for a second, he eyes flickered between Cato and Peeta for a second, "Strip of your sweats." Her grin, if possible, got wider as out of the corner of her eye she saw Peeta blush. The taller blond stood up hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down his long legs before kicking them of his feet. He sat back down now only wearing a pair of tight light grey boxers. Peeta almost let out a groan at the view, the oldest boy really was a masterpiece.<p>

"Peeta, truth or dare?" Cato asked, smirking slightly as he once again noticed the youngest boy staring at him. Peeta tried to keep his eyes on Cato's face when he answered but he was sure he could hear his body calling to be looked at.  
>"Dare." He answered, he didn't particularly want to do a dare but he'd already picked truth once.<br>"I'm feeling a bit self conscious being the only one in my boxers so I think you should strip down to your too." His voice was deep and caused Peeta's cheeks to go that familiar shade of pink.  
>"Yeah I have a problem with that." Peeta said without further explanation.<br>"And your problem is?" Cato prompted.  
>"I'm not wearing boxers." He said bluntly.<br>"You're going commando?" Jen clarified.  
>"Yes I am, like I said, I'm not a big fan of clothes so I wear as few as possible while covering as much skin so other people don't get uncomfortable." He answered.<br>"I dare you to get rid of your shirt instead then and if you think about it I'm actually doing you a favor if clothes make you uncomfortable." Cato said with a smile. Peeta took his shirt up and over his head revealing his toned torso and big arms.  
>"Thank you for your consideration," Peeta joked to Cato before turning to Clove," truth or dare Clove?"<p>

"Truth, I am not risking another dare just yet." She declared then drank a mouthful of truth serum.  
>Peeta put a serious expression on his face, "why did you give us fake moves in twister not the ones the spinner said?" He gestured to himself and Cato when he said 'us'. Peeta along with four shocked faces looked at Clove awaiting his answer. The shock that he had figured it out was evident on her face.<br>"I was trying to cause some sexual tension between you and Cato by making you rub against each other and then putting you in that position at the end." Her answer shocked everyone.  
>Peeta went red as a clown's nose and Cato wasn't much better off.<br>"W-what?" Cato stuttered out.

"You heard what I said; we can talk more about that later because we haven't finished the game yet." Clove thought for a second. "Cato, truth or dare?"  
>"Truth." He really hoped it would be the safest option as he took a swig of the green syrup.<p>

"What was the look of concentration for when you fell on Peeta in twister?" As soon as she said it Cato grabbed a cushion of the couch and hid his face in it willing himself to not talk. "Come on Cato you know you have to answer." Clove teased, knowing the answer must be bad if he was refusing to say anything.

After about ten second the serum won and Cato started speaking. "I was thinking of just about anything other than the position I was in so I didn't get a boner." He kept his face in the cushion so he could pretend the world wasn't there, more specifically, so he could pretend the five people in the room weren't there.  
>"Well it seems my plan for sexual tension did work." Clove broke the silence which was followed by an awkward laugh from Peeta.<br>"Well this game just got a bit more serious then we planned." Jen stated the obvious after the silence had once again descended upon the group.  
>No one knew what to say, Cato had yet to raise his head from the cushion and Peeta was too shocked to say anything.<p>

Without another word Cato got up and stormed into his room slamming the door as a clear 'don't follow me'.  
>"I shouldn't have asked him that, I knew it would be something along those lines." Clove admitted tearing up slightly because she felt responsible for Cato's upset.<br>"It's not your fault." Marvel put his hand on her knee as a comforting gesture. "You couldn't have known what the answer would be or how he would react."

Peeta stood up and started walking towards Cato's room.  
>"Peeta what are you doing? He doesn't want to be disturbed." Jen whispered so there was no chance of the older blond hearing from within his room.<br>Peeta turned back to face the group, "I'm not going to leave him sitting in his room embarrassed and alone thinking he was the only one with that problem." He turned back around and continued towards the door. He got a few 'good luck's on his way.

When he reached the door he knocked hard on it with his fist. He didn't expect a reply and he didn't get one so he just walked in, Cato obviously thought people were too intimidated by him to blatantly disrespect his privacy. Entering the room he shut and locked the door not wanting any of his nosey friends to barge in. The older blond was lying face down on his damp bed with his arms around his head.  
>"Cato." He started but was cut off by said boy.<br>"Get out!" He growled menacingly but it didn't scare Peeta anymore.  
>"No. Not until we've spoke about this." He was making his way towards the other boy as he spoke.<br>"What if I don't want to talk about it? What if I would rather just forget this whole evening?" Cato still didn't raise his head of the bed.  
>"If that is the case you don't have to talk. I'll do all the talking and you can just listen." He had reached the bed now and perched on the edge near the other boy's hip. "Cato you shouldn't be embarrassed about what you said. You can't help what your body does and Clove was manipulating us to try and get a reaction out of us. And if it helps, you weren't the only one trying to stop yourself getting hard." When Peeta got no reply he started to stand up to make his exit when a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking back he saw Cato had turned onto his side and had grabbed his wrist.<br>"Wait. Don't go." Cato said as he pulled Peeta back with too much force causing the younger boy to fall on top of him pushing him down onto his back.

"Well this is kind of familiar." Peeta joked since now he was lying on top of Cato.  
>"Yeah and now I feel sorry for you cos you feel heavy and I'm bigger then you, didn't I crush you?" Cato asked as they moved themselves so they were both leaning against the head bored.<br>"Nah I wasn't crushed I was pleasantly squished." Peeta winked at the embarrassed boy.  
>"So I guess we need to have a big girly talk now." Cato said with dread.<br>"If you wanna call it a big girly talk then go right ahead. I'd say that we need to decide what we're feeling and what we want to happen." Peeta suggested.  
>"Okay well you can go first cos I'm not really good with emotions." Cato admitted.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<br>Thankyou to all the people who have already reviewed this story.


	6. Feelings and a picture

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"If you wanna call it a big girly talk then go right ahead. I'd say that we need to decide what we're feeling and what we want to happen." Peeta suggested.  
>"Okay well you can go first cos I'm not really good with emotions." Cato admitted.<p>

* * *

><p>Peeta cleared his throat. "Okay well, I like you as in more than a friend but I've not even known you a day so it's a bit weird. There's a lot of…physical attraction but I do like you as well even though I hardly know you. Erm, this is a new situation for me cos I really don't know what to say or what we should do." He looked to the older boy to gauge his reaction. Cato looked happy and confused and he decided it was his turn to speak.<br>"Well that's pretty much how I feel too, I just want to be close to you and protect you but like you said we haven't even known each other a day yet so we probably would be rushing things if we jumped straight into a relationship." He was blushing slightly and Peeta couldn't help but think how cute he looked. Seeing such a big muscled guy blush was definitely odd but Cato could totally pull it off. Seeing that Cato didn't know what to say next Peeta spoke again.  
>"Well we could do what normal people do and go on dates, get to know each other and see how things go."<br>Cato smiled, "we could use a bit of normal in our lives right now." Peeta just nodded in response. "So if we're doing this the normal way, Peeta would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"  
>"I would love too." The younger boy replied with a grin. "I think we should go back out to the others so they know that you haven't killed me in a fit of rage."<br>Cato scoffed, "please they know I haven't killed you, they've all got their ears pressed against the door listening to us."  
>Peeta raised an eyebrow, "really?"<br>"Yep." He spoke louder for the next part, "isn't that right guys."  
>"No we totally are not by the door listening to you two decide to date, I merely came over to inform you that we only have double air beds so you guys are sharing one, but no funny business. It was a total, out of my control accident in which I tripped and fell against the door and the other guys came to make sure I was okay which resulted in our position near the door." Clove lied really well to say she had to make that up on the spot.<br>"Okay, that's fine but I can't promise no funny business, I will not be held responsible for what I do in my sleep. If I subconsciously decide to molester Cato that is beyond my control." Peeta nearly shouted so they could hear him out in the living room even if they'd moved away from the door.  
>"Nice. Thanks for the nightmares dude." Chris yelled back from somewhere beyond the door, knowing him probably the kitchen.<br>Peeta just chuckled before he stood up off the bed; he grabbed Cato's hand and pulled the bedroom.

"So what are we doing now coach." Peeta asked Clove who was making her way back to the couch since there was no more gossip to be heard.  
>"We're gunna set up the air beds settle down and then do what all girls do. Talk about all the things you don't want to talk about during the rest of the day." Peeta nodded then they all went about inflating the fancy airbeds, all you had to do was lay them out flat and they automatically blew themselves up. They then put the sheets on them along with pillows and duvets.<br>"Oh my god, they're so comfy." Marvel practically moaned as he lied on top of all the covers of his bed.  
>"That's great; now get your arse out of the middle and onto your half so I can have mine." Chris gave the other boy a shove of motivation.<br>Peeta got under his covers and let out a little sigh of content. He could feel the bed moving slightly as Cato also got under the covers on Peeta's left.  
>Someone clapped to turn off the lights.<p>

"I know that this seems a lot like truths from truth or dare but it's not, this is wanting to share things because you trust everyone else in this room and you know no one here will think any less of you for anything you say." Clove explained from somewhere in the direction of Peeta's feet. "I'll go first, I'm really worried that the rebellion is going to fail and then we're all gunna have to go into the games and kill each other." Her voice shook as she spoke. It was a worry they all had but there wasn't anything they could do about it seeing as they were stuck inside the training centre.  
>"If that does happen, which it won't, we could all refuse to fight, just sit and do nothing." Marvel comforted her.<br>None of them pointed out the obvious flaws in that plan. The capitol could threaten their families, they would need to forage for food and water when the game makers could easily off them and if they didn't give the show the capitol wanted they would be killed by mutts.  
>"I'm worried what my mum's gunna say when she finds out I'm gay." Peeta spoke next, getting everyone's thoughts off the horrors of the games.<br>"If she doesn't accept you for who you are then you can come and live with one of us." Jen said supportively, her statement was met with mummers of approval.  
>Cato shuffled over to Peeta pressing his chest to the smaller boys back, pulling the boy towards him with an arm round his waist in a comforting gesture. Peeta sighed in content as the warmth from the other body seeped into his own.<br>A few worries later they decided it was time to go to sleep, it had been an eventful day and they were all tired.

Peeta was pulled from his dreamless slumber hearing a strange noise. Whimpering, he could hear whimpering, it was close to him as well. As his consciousnesses returned in full he realized it was Cato making that noise. He managed to turn around in the taller blonds grip to see the troubled face of the boy who must be having a nightmare. His face had lost any guard he could put up when he was awake, the raw emotions of sadness, terror and heartbreak crossed his features and Peeta decided to wake him from what must have been a truly terrible dream.  
>"Cato." He whispered, shaking him by his shoulder. When that failed he shook him harder. As the older boys eyelids fluttered open the pain his dream had inflicted on him was shown crystal clear in those expressive green eyes, Peeta's heart ached at the emotion the other boy was showing.<br>"Peeta." Cato sounded shocked but relieved. He pulled the boy who had woken him into a tight hug like he was afraid that if he let go everything would disappear.  
>"What happen in your dream?" Peeta asked while running his fingers through Cato's soft, slightly sweaty, hair.<br>Cato shuddered at the word dream but he explained it anyway. "It was horrible Peeta. Everyone was dead. My family. My friends. You." His voice cracked on the last word.  
>"It's all right now. None of us are dead, it was just a dream." Peeta comforted him while he continued stroking his head.<br>"It.. it was so real, like I was really there seeing you all get ki.. killed and there was nothing I could do about it." It was evident that Cato was holding back tears as he buried his head in Peeta's chest.  
>The younger boy maneuvered himself so that he was on his back and Cato was using his chest as a pillow. With the comforting words from Peeta and the strong heart beat beneath his ear the older boy fell back to sleep, this one free of a haunting subconscious.<p>

"Aww." _Click _was the first thing Cato heard as he woke up, his eyes adjusting to the harsh light flooding in through the windows. When he could see more then a blinding white light he looked around, Clove and Jen were stood above him grinning like mad women holding a camera, Chris and Marvel were stood a bit further away smiling but in a less sinister way.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked without getting up, he was comfortable and warm so he really didn't see the need.<br>"Shhh would you," Clove scolded in a whisper, "Peeta's still asleep." The oldest boy knew that the other blond was still asleep as he could hear the slow steady heartbeat.  
>"My bad," He whispered not wanting Clove angry at him, "You two are hardly being quiet, you woke me up with your 'awwing' and clicking." The girls gave each other guilty looks.<br>"Well you look so cute with the whole cuddling in your sleep thing so we decided we needed to take a picture of it." Jen explained looking a bit embarrassed that they'd been caught.  
>"Well we're going down for breakfast because surprise surprise Chris is hungry." Clove teased. "You can stay here till Peeta wakes up, but no wake up sex." She said sternly.<br>"Okay mum," Cato smiled, "I'll see you later." With a quick bye the room was empty apart from Cato and his sleeping companion.

Cato didn't bother to move because he was damn comfortable, Peeta made a great pillow, his firm chest was perfect. From where his head was he was looking down and towards the younger boys right hip, that gave him a great view of Peeta's body because the covers had gone down to just bellow the waistband of his sweats. The beginning of a six pack was emerging; the lines between his abs faint but there none the less. Cato started tracing the lines with his index finger loving the way the muscles tensed momentarily when they were first touched. It was only a couple of minutes later when he heard the sleeping boys heartbeat speed up signaling he was just about to wake up.

Peeta woke up with a warm weight on his chest, warm pressure all along his left side and something drawing patterns on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see the back of Cato's head, the memories of waking up and falling back asleep like they had made the situation make much more sense. The light touch on his stomach was so relaxing that he decided to pretend to be asleep so Cato didn't stop.  
>When Peeta didn't say anything Cato twigged onto what the younger boy was doing. "I know you're awake you know." He chuckled but didn't cease tracing his finger along the smooth skin of the other boy's stomach.<br>"No I'm not." Peeta said as if he wasn't proving he was awake by talking.  
>"Oh, right so the heartbeat speeding up and the speech aren't things that point to you being awake?" The older boy questioned.<br>"Nope not at all, you must be hallucinating, that's the only rational answer."  
>"Of course it is." Cato agreed. "Clove has a picture of us asleep by the way and I doubt she's gunna keep it to herself."<br>"Oh well, I don't want whatever we are to be a secret. Unless you want it to be." He sounded a bit worried saying the end part.  
>"No, I want to run down the corridors shouting it. But unfortunately I have a reputation to keep." He joked.<br>"Good, speaking of Clove where is she?" Peeta asked, looking around to see if she was in the room somewhere, not that he could move much with Cato on his chest.  
>"Chris was hungry so they all went down for breakfast, I was instructed to stay here but under the strict understanding that there is no funny business."<br>"Damn, that girl and her no funny business rule." Peeta faked agitation.  
>"Well I think her exact words were 'no wake up sex' but I'm pretty sure funny business means the same." Cato explained causing Peeta to laugh.<br>"Well since we aren't aloud to do anything of interest in the room I think we should go and join the others at breakfast." Peeta said running his fingers through the older boys hair who sat up so the younger could do the same.  
>"Sounds like a plan."<p>

It didn't take the two blonds long to get ready and then they were on the way out of the district two room when they saw the first one. It was the picture Clove took earlier. Both boys looked so peaceful and happy with Cato's head resting on Peeta's heart.  
>"Oh my god." Peeta said as he looked down the corridor, there were hundreds of copies of the picture covering the walls as far as they could see. Each one was A3 size so there was no mistaking who it was.<br>"I'm gunna kill her." Cato announced dragging Peeta at a quick pace towards the dining hall. Everyone they saw gave them odd looks, not surprising with the pictures being up throughout the whole building.  
>Walking into the dining room was the worst though. Every head turned there way and silence descended upon the whole room. Cutlery stopped halfway to peoples mouths as they gawped at the couple. Peeta went bright red hating all the attention but Cato just stared back at people with a viscous glare that had people quivering and quickly averting their eyes. When a sufficient amount of people had been glared at the two blonds sat at the table with there exceptionally guilty looking friends.<p>

"Hey guys." Cato put on an obviously fake happy voice which in itself was scary. "I don't suppose any of you know how that picture on your camera, "he looked to Clove who wouldn't give him eye contact, "has ended up all over the place?" He asked like he really didn't know.  
>"Well you see," Clove started still looking at the table, "on our way down to breakfast we were jumped by a huge group of people, they took my camera and ran of, we tried to chase them but they were so fast and soon we lost them so we came here to wallow in our horrific failure." She punctuated the end with a really overdone sigh.<br>The others just nodded there head confirming that that was what had happened.  
>"Ohh right and then what they just calmly walked in and handed you your camera back?" Peeta asked pointing to Clove's camera which was next to her plate on the table.<br>SMACK. Jen let her head flop onto the table; she was embarrassed that such a simple detail had gone right under her nose. They all just started laughing before the two blond boys went to get their own breakfast.  
>After breakfast they went back up to the second floor to pack away the air beds and sheets. Cato went over to Peeta who was having some trouble folding up a king sized duvet.<p>

"So I was thinking traditional for our date, how does dinner and a movie sound to you?" The older boy asked as they managed to successfully fold it small enough to get in into the bag the sheets came in.  
>"It sound great but how are we gunna be alone while watching a movie, not that there's anything wrong with these guys but I want some time with just you." Peeta smiled.<br>"We will be alone, there's a small cinema screen here and I reserved it for this evening." Cato smirked at the younger boy's amazed expression.  
>"When did you have time to do that? As long as it isn't a horror film I'll be happy." Peeta shivered as he thought of the horror film from the night before. Terrifying.<br>"That's a secret and of course it's not going to be a horror film, I may like having you practically on my knee but I do want you to enjoy the night as well." Cato winked as Peeta blushed remembering how he had reacted to the horror film.

* * *

><p>Please review.<br>Thankyou to all the wonderful people who have already reviewed this story. The next update should be Sunday if not it will be on Monday.


	7. 1st date

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"When did you have time to do that? As long as it isn't a horror film I'll be happy." Peeta shivered as he thought of the horror film from the night before. Terrifying.  
>"That's a secret and of course it's not going to be a horror film, I may like having you practically on my knee but I do want you to enjoy the night as well." Cato winked as Peeta blushed remembering how he had reacted to the horror film.<p>

* * *

><p>Marvolo- this chapter has some stuff about why the career districts started the rebellion but there will probrably be more in future.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Peeta was franticlly searching through the wardrobe and draws in his room looking for something to wear for his date. He was absolutely clueless, he wasn't used to having all the fancy capitol provided clothes to choose from. "Ugh." He flopped down onto his bed in frustration.<br>"Well someone looks happy for their date." Peeta hadn't even noticed that Jen had entered his room so her sarcastic comment made him jump.  
>"Very funny. I just can't decide what to wear and it's annoying as hell." He complained, not moving from his spot on the bed.<br>"I gathered that much from the amount of clothes on the floor. It was either that or your wardrobe randomly threw up." She gestured to the floor which as she said was covered in clothes that Peeta had picked up only to decide they weren't right and discard on the floor.  
>"Not that I don't appreciate the company but why are you here?" He asked sitting up with a puzzled expression on his face.<br>"I'm following Clove's orders. I am to make sure you look drop dead sexy before you leave on your date. You go and get in the shower; I'll pick out some clothes for you while you're there."  
>Peeta got up and was about to head to the bathroom when he thought of something, "Why is Clove ordering you about instead of doing this herself?"<br>"She is getting Cato ready, she wanted to help you but we decided Cato would probably resist help more and Clove is more…persuasive then me." They both grinned at the word persuasive which could easily have been substituted for: scary, terrifying, aggressive or violent.  
>"Fair enough, I'll be out in ten minutes." The blond boy went into the bathroom and Jen started looking for the perfect clothes for him. She and Clove had decided that Jeans and a shirt would fit the occasion. It took her a little while but she found the perfect jeans, they're dark and she could tell just by looking at them they would be tight in all the right places. She moved onto hunting for a shirt which hardly took any time at all, it was the exact blue of Peeta's eyes, one of the many things she knew Cato loved about him. She got him a pair of socks and boxers out of one of the draws and some shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe. About two minutes later Peeta emerged from the bathroom with a towel round his waist.<br>"I love how they dry you." He commented with a grin.  
>"Me too, now come on and get dressed." She pointed at the clothes she had laid out on the bed. Peeta quickly put on the clothes leaving the top shirt button open because he felt like he was being strangled when he did it up.<br>"Perfect." Jen grinned, "Cato isn't going to want to keep his hands to himself."  
>Peeta rolled his eyes, "it's our first date Jen, I think hands will be staying with one's own person."<br>"If you say so." She winked, "Come here so I can sort your hair out." Peeta did as he was told and soon his hair was in its natural waves down his forehead. "Perfect, Clove is going to be proud of me." She wiped away a fake tear.  
>"Ha-ha, I'm happy for you, I'd stay to congratulate you but I'm going out in five minutes." Peeta went into the living room where Haymitch, Katniss, Gale and Effie were all watching TV.<br>"Well I'm going to go back to my floor so my mentor actually knows I'm alive, she hasn't seen me since yesterday morning cos she wasn't in when I went for my clothes." Jen explained before leaving the room.

"So you're going on a date with that boy from two?" Haymitch actually sounded sober.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure you've all seen the pictures which Clove decided to distribute around the building." He grinned in fondness of the girl.<br>"Well if you need anything like condoms or lube just let me know." He said like that wasn't embarrassing for Peeta.  
>"Oh my god. Tell me you did not just say that." Peeta covered his face with his hands, his mentor just shrugged, he was only trying to be nice. "Well I'm off now. I'll be back later." He got up to leave but Effie started speaking.<br>"Be back by eleven and absolutely no sexual interaction is to take place." She warned him affectionately.  
>"Okay, I promise to be back by eleven and no sexual interaction will take place." He could have been mean and not replied but that would have sent the pink haired woman into a hissy fit for being ignored, which was of course bad manners.<p>

He was nervous as he stepped into the elevator, sure he really enjoyed spending time with Cato but it was their first date, he really wanted it to go well. They decided to meet on the ground floor by the statue of a lion; it apparently represented courage and strength. When the elevator stopped on the ground floor Peeta walked out and he could see the statue because it was opposite the doors. Cato was already there but he was facing to the side so he didn't see Peeta which was fine with him it gave him a chance to stare without being noticed.  
>Cato was wearing skinny jeans that were lighter then Peeta's, they showed off his arse perfectly and a silverish button up shirt with the top few buttons undone which showed off some of the older boy's muscled chest.<br>Peeta carried on walking after making sure he wasn't actually drooling at the sight of his date.  
>"Hey." He said with a smile when Cato saw him; the older boy's eyes went wide as he looked Peeta up and down.<br>"Wow, I mean hi." Cato corrected himself quickly. "You look amazing."  
>"Thanks, you look pretty awesome yourself." Peeta winked.<br>"Thanks. Should we go and eat?" Cato asked holding his hand out for the other boy to take.  
>"We should." Peeta replied, taking the offered hand and lacing his fingers through Cato's. The older boy started walking off towards a door Peeta had never been through. "Where are we going?" Peeta asked and Cato pushed the door open for him.<br>"Just somewhere where there won't be people staring at the two hot guys from the picture." Cato smiled as Peeta blushed. They continued down the corridor a bit until Cato stopped next to a door which he opened for Peeta.

Walking into the room Peeta gasped, it was beautiful, the capitol technology made the room look like you were on a rooftop patio overlooking the city lights to the east and a magnificent forest to the west. There was a table set for two in the centre; Cato escorted Peeta to his seat like a gentleman before sitting down opposite him.  
>There were menus on the table with a vast choice of starters mains and deserts alongside a long list of drinks. There was a person in the corner but they didn't look like an avox.<br>"Wow, Cato this is amazing, how did you manage to get them to let you use this room?" Peeta was awe struck by the beauty of the room, it looked so real.  
>"I know a guy." He said giving nothing away about how he actually got the room.<br>The guy in the corner walked over to the table, "Hello, my name is Marcus and I will be your server today, I'll be just outside the room so please ring the bell when you're ready to order or for any other reasons.  
>"Mark?" Cato asked shocked.<br>"Yep it's me mate."  
>"What are you doing here?" The blond sounded happy but still shocked.<br>"Your dad sent me to make sure you don't do anything stupid like try and join the rebellion," Cato was about to say something but Mark continued, "we'll catch up tomorrow because right now, you have someone more important to talk too." He winked and gestured to a confused looking Peeta. Marcus AKA Mark left the room and Peeta raised an eyebrow, a silent question, who's he?  
>"That was Mark, he's from my district, he lives with my cousin so we're pretty close, I never expected him to be here." Cato explained.<br>"Well he seems nice," Peeta said genuinely, "What did he mean when he said you might try and join the rebellion?"  
>"I'll tell you when we've ordered." Cato said looking down at the open menu before him.<br>It didn't take long for the both to decide what they wanted and Cato rang the bell signaling for Mark to enter. When they had both placed there orders Peeta looked at Cato expectantly.

The older boy took a deep breath before he began. "Well district two are known for being the capitols lap dogs but we aren't, we pretend to be so they don't suspect us but really we've wanted to rebel for decades. We hate the games but we haven't had enough resources to rebel until recently and the games were the perfect reason to start it. All the career districts are close and have secret ways to communicate so when two decided to rebel one and four helped and I guess everyone else just decided to join in cos they hate the capitol too." As Cato finished his explanation their starters and drinks arrived.

Peeta was eating his chicken soup, which tasted delicious, when a question struck him, "how do you know all this? Surely most of that information is kept on the down low?" Okay two questions. Cato grinned at his date's sudden outburst. He swallowed his mouthful of food; his mother had taught him manners, before he started speaking. "Well you see our district has a mayor just like the rest but our mayor isn't the leader of our district. My granddad is. He is respected because he is an honorable, loyal man." He whispered the next part. "I just think it's because he's old." He went back to speaking normally. "So my family is on the inner circle when it comes to information. I've even been getting information while we've been here." Peeta was shocked about what he had heard.  
>"So is he going to take over if they defeat the capitol?" Peeta asked.<br>"Hopefully yes. He wants to have several representatives in each area so the people can tell them what they want changed or not changed or they will be allowed to go directly to him so it will be very different from how Snow leads." Cato replied.  
>"Well that sounds a lot better than it is now. How come it seems like the career districts are the ones who hate the capitol most?"<br>"We're only career districts because we want our tributes to win, if they've been trained for it they have a better chance of coming home. We don't train because we want to fight but because we want to return." Cato looked at Peeta as he spoke looking for any sign that the boy was scared or disgusted by him but he found none.  
>"I guess that makes sense when you think about it. I have more questions about this but I think I'll ask them another day. Right now I wanna know about you."<br>"What do you wanna know about me?" Cato asked.  
>"Everything," Peeta blushed as he answered too quickly. "erm tell me about your family, it sounds like you have a big one."<br>"Oh god I did not need to hear that." Mike had just entered the room to take their empty plates so he only heard the last part of Peeta's sentence. Thinking back over what he had said and how it could be interpreted Peeta tried to explain himself.  
>"No not like that, we weren't talking about.." He was cut off by Cato laughing.<br>"He knows that Peeta, he's just messing with you."  
>"Well that wasn't funny." Peeta pouted, Cato couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.<br>"You have my most sincere apology Mr Mellark." Mark said with a smirk as he collected their plates and left the room only to return a moment later with their main course, they had both chosen spaghetti and meatballs.  
>"You can't take him seriously; he's the joker back in two." Cato said as soon as Mark had left the room.<br>"I'll be sure to remember that next time he speaks." Peeta smiles to show that he wasn't still embarrassed. "Now come on, tell me about your family."

"Okay well I live with my mum and dad; I have three older brothers and an older sister. I have four nephews and a niece but two of my sisters in laws are pregnant. All of my siblings have their own houses but they spend a lot of time at my parent's house. We're a really close family, which unfortunately means they're more nosey then Clove when it comes to.. anything involving anyone really." He looked at Peeta when he was finished speaking; the younger blond was just staring trying to imagine having such a wonderful big family.  
>"Tell me more about them please." Peeta asked.<p>

"Alright. Well my Dads called Rick, he runs a weapons factory but he wants to change that after the rebellion. All my brothers work there as well; it's been the main supplier of weapons to the districts during the rebellion. My mum is called Peggy and she spends most of her time knitting anything baby related; clothes, toys and blankets. You name it she knits it, she loves children, she wanted more but after me the doctor said she would be putting herself at risk by having anymore so my dad put his foot down. My oldest brother is called Grant, he's thirty and is married to a women called Sophia, they have twin boys that are ten years old and she's pregnant, he due date is in about a month. Next there's Steve, he's twenty six and his wife is called Chrissie, she's also pregnant and they have a six year old daughter called charlotte. Next it's my only sister Penelope; she's twenty three and married to a man called Lloyd, they have two kids. Hilary who's six and Jason who's five. My youngest older brother is Brian; he's twenty and married to my best friend from school, Daisy. They have a one year old son called Olly. That's them all I think." Peeta had been smiling all the way through his speech but now he just looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Cato asked, worried he's said something wrong.  
>"Nothing wrong it's just odd that you have so many siblings and such a loving family who all seem to have kids really young. It's just a lot to take in. I mean doesn't your mum want you to be straight so you can give her grandchildren. Does she even know you're gay?" Peeta didn't realize he was rambling until he felt Cato's hand on his own.<br>"Calm down Peeta. Yes she knows I'm gay and it doesn't bother her, she just wants me to be happy and adopt lots of kids." He chuckled at Peeta's wide eyes.

They finished their main courses with light conversation passing between them and it wasn't long before Mark was bringing them their triple chocolate cake with chocolate source. Yum chocolate. Cato made sure to stay clear of family questions but he still asked Peeta lots about the bakery and his drawings. When they had finished Cato looked at Peeta and laughed.  
>"You've got chocolate on your face. Again." He reached over just like he had the last time and wiped the chocolate away with his finger but before he could move it away from Peeta's face the younger boy had turned his face and took the chocolate covered digit in his mouth. Cato sat in shock as Peeta swirled his tongue around his finger to get all the chocolate off it. When Peeta released the digit he blushed and muttered something that sounded like.<br>"Trying to steal my chocolate, not a chance."

"You ready to go watch a movie?" Cato asked when their plates had been taken.  
>"Yep, but if I found out you picked a horror film there will be nowhere for you to hide. Nowhere." Peeta said menacingly.<br>"I promise it's not a horror. It's an action comedy I think." Cato taking Peeta's hand and leading him towards the movie screen.  
>When they got there Cato spoke to the man outside but Peeta wasn't listening, he was taking the opportunity to stare at Cato's backside.<br>"Something catch your eye?" Cato asked. Peeta hadn't noticed his conversation had ended; he blushed as he had been caught staring, again. They walked into the screen, it obviously had a movie screen but it didn't have single seats it had small sofas, loveseats I think some people call them. The two blonds went about halfway towards the back before Peeta pulled Cato down onto a couch. It was really comfortable, just the right amount of squishy so it wasn't too firm or too soft. When Cato was sat down Peeta pulled his feet up beside him and rested his head on the older boys shoulder as the film began.  
>They watched the whole film just enjoying being next to each other holding hands and with Peeta leaning on Cato. When it ended Cato walked Peeta back to outside his room. Neither one of them wanted to part but it was five too eleven and Effie would go mental if Peeta was late.<br>"I had a really great time tonight." Cato said smiling.  
>"Me too." Peeta grinned back.<br>"I'm glad, that means you shouldn't mind if I do this." Cato leaned towards Peeta and kissed him. Cato's warn lips pressed against Peeta's not being to forceful but still letting Peeta know he wanted him. It was everything Peeta wanted their first kiss to be like but it was ended abruptly when Haymitch opened the door shouting.

"It's not even eleven o'clock women, why are you sending me looking for him yet." He saw the two boys who were just breaking apart both blushing slightly. "Found him."  
>"Well I think I better be going now, I really enjoyed our night Peeta, goodnight. Mr Abernathy." He nodded his head respectfully in Haymitch's direction before heading back to the elevator.<br>Peeta couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he stood like an idiot in the hallway.  
>"Come on son; let's get you into the room before someone throws another hissy fit." Haymitch said as he dragged Peeta into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review. Thankyou if you already have. The next update might be next Sunday but i'll try and do it sooner.<p> 


	8. Waking up

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

Peeta couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he stood like an idiot in the hallway.  
>"Come on son; let's get you into the room before someone throws another hissy fit." Haymitch said as he dragged Peeta into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ohh Peeta there you are, I was getting worried. You're late" The pink haired woman scolded while coming over to the blond boy who had been lead into the room by his mentor.<br>"I'm sorry I worried you Effie but it's not quite eleven o'clock yet." Peeta pointed out while patting her comfortingly on the shoulder.  
>"Okay well, everything's okay now." She grabbed Peeta's hand, "Come on dear, we must discuss your date."<br>Peeta tried digging his heels into the floor to stop his movement to the living room but that women had some serious hidden strength. Haymitch followed behind them and when they entered the living room Peeta saw that Katniss and Gale were also there. Where they waiting up just to listen about how his date went? The television wasn't on and they didn't appear to be doing anything else so it seemed like it was true. Everyone had been waiting for him to return just to question him about his date. Why couldn't it wait till morning? All Peeta wanted to do was curl up in his comfy warm bed and smile like an idiot until he fell asleep. Unfortunately he was pushed down onto the sofa with Effie on his left and Haymitch on his right.  
>"So…what do you want to know?" he asked nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"Everything." Effie said excitedly.  
>"Anyone got any questions that are a bit more specific?" Peeta asked not really knowing how to answer the happy woman's question.<br>"Where did he take you?" Katniss asked, she actually sounded interested which was odd, Peeta didn't think she'd care about things like datin  
>"We went and had a meal in this private room where it looks like you're on top of building so the view is magnificent. Then we went and watched a film in the cinema screen." Peeta couldn't help but smile as he spoke about his date, but his face quickly became and embarrassed one when Haymitch decided to speak.<br>"And then you came back here and had a little smooch." The older man grinned at the uncomfortable look on the blond's face  
>"Good for you Peeta." Gale encouraged which only made Peeta more embarrassed, he didn't want to discuss his private life with the people who he had only known for a few days.<br>"You kissed him. You're too young to be kissing anyone." Effie looked to be on the verge of a breakdown which Haymitch decided to make worse.  
>"He's not too young to be kissing. He and Katniss are the same age and you haven't complained about the noises her and Gale make all night long." That caused Katniss to go bright red and hide her head in Gale's shoulder while the brunette seemed to be trying not t laugh at the horrified look on Effie's face.<br>Said woman seemed to collect her thoughts before practically running into her room.  
>"My work here is done." Haymitch said proudly, "I'll see you kids tomorrow." And with that he also retired to his room. With the adults gone Katniss felt it safe to lift her head, the blush mostly gone from her face.<p>

"Are we really that loud?" She asked Peeta anxiously.  
>Peeta nodded, "I'm afraid so, the headboard hitting the wall is probably the loudest thing."<br>"Ohh god." Katniss groaned mortified.  
>"On another topic, how come you get to be here?" Peeta asked Gale.<br>"I was 'putting myself in too much danger' to save Katniss so they decided to lock me up with you guys so I couldn't get myself killed." He explained.  
>"Who's 'they'?" Asked Peeta.<br>"The leaders of the rebellion." He replied.  
>"So you know?" Peeta's eyebrows were raised in shock.<br>"Yeah I know that your boyfriend is the grandson of the leader. No offense but I'm shocked he told you, it's meant to be kept on the down low so he doesn't become more of a target then he already is."  
>"None taken, he kinda had to tell me, our waiter was his friend from back home who his dad had sent to stop him from joining the rebellion."<br>"That doesn't surprise me; Rick is protective of his kids." Peeta was curious, how did Gale know Cato's dad, upon seeing the confused look Gale continued. "When I first heard that there was even the smallest chance that a rebellion was starting to stop the games I jumped on the back of a cargo train and dropped myself at district 2 cos it was rumor that they would be starting. I met the Martins **(Cato's last name) **and they agreed to let me join them but like I said, I was taking too many risks so he sent me here." Gale just smiled at Peeta's shocked expression. "Well I think it's time we all went to bed." Gale announced before standing up and dragging Katniss up also. Peeta decided it sounded like good advice and also made his way to his room.  
>He just opened his door when he turned to the hunter couple, "Try to keep it down guys I need my beauty sleep." He joked.<br>"Sorry mate, I can't promise that." Gale said with a wink, Katniss just looked embarrassed again. With that they all disappeared into their rooms to either get some, or get some rest.

Peeta flopped down on his bed and was just drifting of when his bladder decided to let him know it was extremely full. He hauled himself up and went into his bathroom to relieve himself, he also brushed his teeth and splashed some cold water on his face while he was in there. He stripped of his clothes on his way to his bed. As soon as he had snuggled under the covers his consciousness left him and the world of dreams swallowed him. In his dream he wasn't in the training centre but a meadow. Looking around he saw the meadow was surrounded by trees with bright green leaves signaling it was summer, he was sat on a blanket and there was a picnic basket next to him. Why would he be having a picnic on his own, looking around he couldn't see anybody else. A few moments later he heard a twig snap behind him, his head whirled round to check for danger but he found none. Instead he saw the delicious sight of Cato, he was wearing what had once been jeans but had now been cut off to just below his knees. He also wore a grey t-shirt that was tight across his bulging muscles. Cato started walking towards him with a smile.  
>"Sorry I'm a little late, our baby boy didn't want to go to his grandmas, he wanted to spend the day with his daddies." The older boy, no man said, he definitely looked older, late twenties maybe. Peeta's body was completely out of his control, his voice box included.<br>"It's alright babe, I know how he gets when it comes to leaving us." He said without meaning too. What was he on about? Babe? Who was this 'he'? Their 'baby boy' apparently. Peeta was so confused about what was going on.  
>"Well now I've got you all to myself." He kissed the younger boy, it was just a peck but somehow it held so much love and comfort it just left Peeta even more confused. "Happy anniversary love." Cato finished as he sat down next to Peeta.<p>

That was the moment when he woke up. He was so confused, why had he dreamt that, and what did it mean? He tried to straighten out his thoughts to decipher his dream. First he was with Cato and they were older. They apparently had a baby boy. It had been there anniversary.  
>'OH MY GOD WE WERE MARRIED!' Peeta thought in panic. That was the only explanation and looking back he couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it when he was dreaming. He had actually enjoyed the dream, he liked being alone with Cato, it made him feel calm and protected.<br>He looked to the bedside clock. 03:30 glowed in green lights. Turning onto his other side so he was facing the wall he fell back to sleep, deciding to think more about his dream tomorrow.

He was woken later by the bed dipping as someone slipped in behind him, snuggling up close to his back. Said person was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt while Peeta was naked. The blond boy was confused but feigning sleep so as not to draw attention to the fact that he knew someone was in bed with him. His guest put one of their arms over his torso a hugged him close. Peeta could smell the person behind him, cinnamon and apples, it was Cato. What was Cato doing in his bed, did he know he was naked? He hoped not.  
>"fbkds." Peeta made an odd noise to act like he was just waking up. He looked over his shoulder, because he was lying on his side, to see the smiling face of Cato.<br>"Hey." Peeta's voice was croaky from not being used yet this day.  
>"Hello beautiful." Cato replied leaning over slightly to kiss him, just a peck, just like his dream. The older boys hands started rubbing on Peeta's chest and stomach, his hands were meant to be comforting but Peeta had just woken up and had a bit of a…morning problem. The hands on his bare torso and the warm body behind him were not helping in the slightest, he really hoped Cato stayed oblivious to his situation; he would be mortified if he found out. Peeta needed to come up with something to get his mind of the hands on his torso.<br>"So was Clove up when you got back?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
>Cato scoffed, "Yes she was, she wanted a minute by minute explanation of what went on."<br>"And what did you tell her?" Asked Peeta.  
>"I tried to tell her I was tired but that failed so I just told her the basics, she's really happy that it went well." Cato brought his head to the back of Peeta's neck and kissed it lightly. Peeta was quickly learning that Cato was exceptionally touchy feely, any other day he wouldn't have minded, he would have loved it but with his situation every touch just made him want to thrust against the sheets to gain some friction but he didn't want to freak Cato out, he was sure the older boy just thought he was shirtless still.<br>"What happened when you got back?" Cato asked.  
>"Oh not much, Effie decided I'm too young to be kissing." 'If only she knew what I want to do now' he thought to himself, "Haymitch upset her and then I came to bed, I was out like a light." He explained while trying to think of a plan of how to get Cato out of the room so that he could put some clothes on.<br>"I can see that you were in a rush to get into bed, your clothes are screwed up on the floor." Peeta wasn't the least bit bothered that his clothes were on the floor but then he remembered, all his clothes were on the floor. ALL of his clothes were in plain sight.

He tried to think of a way to get Cato's attention away from the clothes but it was too late. "Peeta are your boxers on the floor?"  
>"Nope." He said immediately.<br>"I don't believe you." Cato said before he started to run his hand down Peeta's side. Peeta had to force himself not to shudder at the gentle touch traveling down his body; he didn't think to stop Cato's hand with his own. He just lied there while Cato's hand reached his hip, then the top of his thigh. Cato felt no fabric and knew that the boy he was in bed with was in fact naked.  
>"Someone's a liar." Cato teased, his hand drawing circles on the younger boys hip.<br>"Well I wasn't expecting anyone to get into my bed while I was asleep." Peeta said, his cock got even harder as he realized that Cato didn't care that he was naked and snuggled up to him.  
>"You know your secretly glad I'm here, you love being close to me." Cato whispered in his ear. The older boy moved his hand back up Peeta's body and when his finger brushed against the younger boy's nipple he heard the sexiest sound his ears had ever analyzed.<br>Peeta moaned. As soon as the sound slipped from him his face went bright red and he turned his face into the pillow. He could not believe he had moaned just because of a little touch from Cato. He just wanted the world to end right there and then, it would have saved him from any more embarrassment, if he could possible get any more embarrassed.  
>"Peeta. Why did you just moan?" Cato asked, he had an answer that he wanted to hear, he just hoped it was the one the other boy would give. Peeta seemed to not want to talk because he just shoved his red face further into the pillow. "Come on Peeta, you can tell me, I won't judge you." Cato comforted. Peeta turned his head so he was no longer muffling himself.<br>"It's embarrassing." Peeta complained.  
>"Well it's only fair that you get some embarrassment. I got embarrassed in truth or dare; it's your turn now." Cato explained like it was logical.<p>

Peeta sighed, "Fine. You woke me up and what can I say I'm a lad and it's the morning, I had a little problem and then you were pressed up against me and your hands were on me. I'm sorry Cato I couldn't help it." Peeta apologized.  
>"Don't be sorry Peeta; I'm glad you react this way to me." Cato said while brining his mouth to the other boy's neck which he proceeded to kiss and suck on.<br>"Ngh." Peeta moaned again, this time he couldn't help it his hips jerked forwards desperately searching for friction.  
>Cato chuckled, "Peeta you make the most amazing sounds and just know that I intend to see exactly what other sounds you can make. Would you like that Peeta?" Cato's breath puffed against the mark he had just made on the younger boys neck causing him to shiver.<br>"Yeessss." The word was drawn out as Peeta practically moaned it.  
>"Well unfortunately I'm not that kind off guy, we've only know each other for like two days and we've been on one date so we're staying away from sexual activities for a little while." Cato said seriously. "I really like you Peeta; I don't want this to be a purely physical relationship so I think we should get to know each other before we start doing things."<br>Peeta held in his groan of frustration. "Okay, I understand and I agree but did you have to get me all hot and bothered first." Peeta complained, knowing no amount of gross images would get rid of his boner; he would need to take a shower and take care of it himself.  
>"Good, well there's breakfast in your dinning room, Effie sent me to wake you up." Cato said kissing the mark he had made.<br>"Stop doing that." Peeta pushed the older boys head away from his sensitive neck. "Okay well will you tell her I'm gunna take a shower and I'll be out in a few?" He asked.  
>"Sure." Cato said getting gout from under the duvet.<br>Peeta waited until Cato had left the room before he went into the shower.  
>Cato walked into the dinning room where Haymitch, Effie, Gale and Katniss were sat around the table slowly eating breakfast since there was nothing to get ready for.<br>"He'll be out in a few minutes; he just wanted to take a quick shower first." Cato explained.  
>"Okay dear, you sit down and have something to eat." The pink haired woman said.<p>

"CATO!" they all heard Peeta's voice from where he was in the shower and they all knew exactly what the boy had done. Effie looked ready to faint. Haymitch was laughing. Gale just smiles. Katniss had a slight blush on her cheeks and Cato had the biggest, proudest smirk known to man kind on his face.  
>A couple of silent minutes later Peeta walked into the dining room wearing sweats and a black t-shirt. Nobody knew what to say so Gale decided to get straight to the issue.<p>

"I thought we were loud." He gestured to himself and Katniss, "But we've got nothing on you Peeta." Haymitch burst out laughing and Peeta's blush went down further then his shirt.

* * *

><p>Sorry i didn't have much time to check this for issues so there may well be some.<br>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have. The next update will probrably be a week again, so next Sunday.


	9. Elevator break downs

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

A couple of silent minutes later Peeta walked into the dining room wearing sweats and a black t-shirt. Nobody knew what to say so Gale decided to get straight to the issue.

"I thought we were loud." He gestured to himself and Katniss, "But we've got nothing on you Peeta." Haymitch burst out laughing and Peeta's blush went down further then his shirt.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Peeta announced, his embarrassment obvious on his face and in his tone. He turned to leave the room but Effie's voice stopped him.<br>"I don't think so young man. I know you feel uncomfortable but it's my job to make sure you're being taken care of and that means eating. So eat." She left no room for debate so Peeta walked slowly to his seat next to Cato with his head down so he couldn't see any of their faces.  
>They ate in silence no one knowing what to say to make it less awkward.<p>

It didn't take all that long until Haymitch couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are we all acting like Peeta is the only person in the world that is affected by someone else? We know Katniss and Gale are affected by each other every night and I'm pretty sure you ain't a blushing virgin either." He pointed to Effie. "So we shouldn't be making him feel so embarrassed for something natural." The usually drunk mentor was actually being…nice. Peeta's suspicions that the man was actually a caring, sweet person were proved at least partially true.  
>With his short speech the awkward atmosphere was lifted from the occupants of the table and normal conversation began. Effie asked what everyone's plans were for the day. Gale and Katniss were going swimming. Haymitch was going on an alcohol hunt and Cato said that he and Peeta were meeting up with their friends to go to the large trampolines someone had mentioned to him. Effie herself was going to the salon in the building to have her hair died and her nails painted.<br>When breakfast was done with they all went their separate ways but as Peeta and Cato entered the elevator the younger boy kept his eyes on the floor and stood as far from Cato as the small space would allow.

"Peeta what's wrong?" Cato asked, the boy's odd behavior worried him.  
>"Nothing." Peeta mumbled, staying exactly where he was. Cato moved towards him but the younger boy cringed away so he halted his advance.<br>"Peeta this isn't nothing. We've never had an awkward silence and now you won't look me in the face and are avoiding me like I have the plague. Something is wrong." Cato looked at the smaller boy with worry. He hoped it wasn't what he had done earlier that morning. He hadn't meant to upset the boy by getting into bed with him.

Silence followed for a few moments but then Peeta's head flew up, his expression angry. "Off course I'm acting strange. You head me shout your name when I was in the shower. EVERYBODY heard me shout your name while I was in the shower. And we all know exactly why I was shouting it." After his short rant the anger melted from his features and was replaced by vulnerability. The older boy didn't know what to do so he took the two steps between them and wrapped his arms around Peeta, pulling him in close.  
>Peeta started struggling; he was still embarrassed and didn't really feel like being cuddled. "Calm down." Cato instructed, keeping his tight grip on the other boy. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm flattered that you screamed my name," He lowered his head so he could whisper directly into Peeta's ear. "And I'm glad that they heard you because when I've got to know you a little better everyone in this entire building and hopefully the whole of Panem will have heard you scream my name." Peeta couldn't help the shudder that went through him at the things Cato said to him.<br>Peeta found his voice though it was slightly shaky from the shock of what had been said to him. "I'm confused, this morning you were saying that you're not that kind of guy and now you're saying things like that to me. I'm getting some pretty mixed signals from you." His embarrassment was replaced by confusion. What was Cato trying to do?  
>"I guess I could've come across as confusing but Peeta try and understand it like this. You meet a boy and he seems perfect. You find out he's gay, even better. You get along great. You both admit you have feelings for each other. All this has happened and we're only on our third day of knowing each other. We need to decide what we're feeling and what we want from this before we can have a sexual relationship." Cato rested his chin on top of Peeta's head, holding the smaller boy's back to his chest so he could hug him while leaning against the wall of the elevator.<br>"Fine, I guess I can wait a little while but just remember I'm a teenage boy with needs and I want it to be your job to fulfill them." The younger boy blushed as he spoke but he still meant every word. "I was beginning to think that you just didn't want me." He admitted sheepishly.  
>The arms around him tightened. "Don't ever think that." Peeta could feel Cato's jaw moving on top of his head as he spoke. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before Peeta and that's why I'm waiting. I want you for more than a night but relationships are fragile so I'm going to be extra careful with ours."<br>Peeta was touched by what Cato had said, he swiveled round in the older boys arms so he could wrap his arms around Cato's waist and rest his head on the broad chest before him.

_SCREACHHH_

The elevator ground to a halt but the doors remained closed as it wasn't at any of the floors.  
>"What's happening?" Peeta asked scared. He wasn't used to all the new technology, yet alone when it did things it wasn't supposed too.<br>"It's alright." Cato stroked Peeta's head to calm him down even thought he was a bit nervous himself. "The elevator's just broken down, I'm sure they'll have it up and running in no time."  
>"What if we just drop down to the bottom? We'll die." Peeta's breathing was speeding up and his panic rose. He pulled away from Cato and began pacing the small space like a caged tiger. Cato didn't know what to do. Did he stop the younger boy from pacing? Did he let him continue? Did he lie and tell him it was impossible for the elevator to fall when he had no clue if it was true?<p>

Lucky for him he didn't have to make the decision as a female capitol accent flooded the room from hidden speakers. "Do not panic. You are in no danger, the elevator is suffering from minor technical difficulties which will be resolved as quickly as possible." The voice cut off and they heard a slam and muffled voices.  
>"You kids alright?" It was Haymitch's voice now entering through the speakers. It calmed Peeta hearing him which calmed Cato.<br>"Yeah we're alright." Peeta spoke but Haymitch didn't answer which confused both blond boys. Had he gone?  
>"Sorry lads, you'll need to press the green button on the control panel for me to be able to hear you." The mentor sounded frustrated and worried. Cato went over to locate said button and pressed it.<br>"We're alright." Peeta said when the button was pressed. "Aren't there cameras in here so you can see us?" He looked around for one.  
>"Nope, no cameras. Are you sure you're both okay?" The mentor really was worried.<br>"We're fine, just a little nervous." Cato replied.  
>"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Look guys the man who can fix the elevator is a four hour round trip away so we can't get you out for that long. There's a supply kit in a hidden cupboard on the back wall with food water and blankets if you get cold. If you need to ask a question or something just press the button and there will be someone here for you to talk to." Haymitch sounded really irritated due to the amount of time it would take to have his tribute safe.<br>"Okay, thanks Haymitch." Peeta said before pulling Cato away from the button and to the back wall to find the supplies.

There was lots of food and water which at that moment in time didn't interest the boys since they'd just had breakfast. Instead they wanted the blankets as it became apparent that whatever was wrong with the elevator was also stopping the heating from working.  
>They laid a blanket out on the floor to make it more comfortable before they sat next to each other, leaning against the wall and pulling a second blanket up around them.<br>"Looks like we're in here for a while." Cato stated the obvious.  
>"Yep, so what are we going to do?" Peeta asked while snuggling into Cato's warm side as the older boy put an arm around his shoulders.<br>"You could tell me about your family. But only if you want too." Cato didn't want to pressure the boy.

Peeta sighed. "I suppose now is as good a time as any." He shuffled a bit to get comfy before he began. "Well there's my mum Mary, my dad David, my oldest brother Zeke who's twenty two and my youngest older brother Liam who's eighteen. My dad is lovely, he's the only reason I never ran off and tried to make it in the woods. My mother on the other hand, isn't so nice. Well she's alright to my brothers but not me; I've always been a waste of space and a disappointment to her. My brothers just agree with her so they don't like me but they never hit me like her. Whenever I do the slightest thing wrong she hits me or kicks me, sometimes she hits me with something else, a rolling pin or whatever else she has handy." Peeta wasn't crying but he was damn close, the tears had welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.  
>Cato pulled the smaller boy closer to him. "It's gunna be alright Peeta. I'll make sure they can never hurt you again, I promise." He was being sincere and it made Peeta feel slightly better to know that someone cared about him.<br>As he absorbed the heat emitting form the body next to him Peeta could feel his eye lids closing for a longer amount of time each time he blinked. "I'm tied Cato, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, I'm a bit tired too so I'll probably be joining you." They shuffled down until they were laid on the floor arms around one another.

It wasn't long before both boys dove into the land of dreams.  
>In Cato's dream he was back home in two. He was sat at the table in his parent's house eating Sunday dinner. Looking around he saw all his family smiling, chatting and laughing like they used too. Further around the table he saw Peeta talking too Grant and Sophie. The blond boy had his hand on the woman's round stomach and he was grinning ear to ear, it looked to Cato as if the baby was kicking. Cato felt overjoyed at the sight of the boy he liked getting along and being accepted by his family. His family meant the world to him but so did Peeta. That's when it hit him…<br>In Peeta's dream he was also back home but he couldn't see any of his family. He was in his room packing his few belongings into a rucksack. When he had everything he walked downstairs to see his family all sat around the table with blank expressions on their faces. None of them said anything too him so he just walked out the front door. As soon as he stepped outside warm arms wormed around his waist. He buried his head in the person's chest, he could smell cinnamon and apples, indicating it was Cato. He felt so safe and protected in the arms it was incredible. Peeta pulled back slightly to look up into the light grey eyes of Cato. That's when it hit him…

Peeta woke up first, the arms around him the same ones from his dream. Snuggling further into the hold he pondered over what he had discovered in his dream. He knew it was true and he needed to tell Cato.  
>While he was planning for a way to say it he didn't notice the older boy wake up. Cato propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at Peeta's face since the boy was obviously awake.<br>"What's wrong Peeta?" He asked when he noticed the perplexed look on the younger boy's face. Said boy jumped slightly, not knowing the other boy had woken up.  
>"Erm well you see." He decided to just bite the bullet; he wasn't likely to get much more private time with Cato, knowing their friends and their protective natures. "I think I might love you Cato." He rushed out, he regretted saying it immediately. Cato wanted to go slow so why had he rushed into saying something like that. He felt so stupid.<br>Cato was shocked but he was happy Peeta had said what he had. Seeing the look of regret on the younger boy's face made him sad. He wanted Peeta to be happy everyday of his life. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Peeta just looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "And do you know why?" Peeta shook his head so Cato continued. "It's because I know that I love you Peeta and I always will." He declared bringing a huge grin to Peeta's face.

One minute Cato was admiring Peeta's gorgeous smile and the next the younger boy had pounced on him attaching their lips together. The kiss was filled with passion and desire. As Cato slipped his tongue into Peeta's willing mouth the younger boy let out a moan before he reacted. His tongue danced with Cato's as he straddled him. Cato's hands found their way to Peeta's waist while Peeta's roamed Cato's chest. Running along the hard muscle, feeling all the dips between his abs. it was Cato's turn to moan at the sensation Peeta was giving him. The kiss seemed to grow in intensity and was only broken when Peeta ground his hips down onto Cato's growing bulge. They both groaned and went about seeking more of the delicious friction. Cato took charge and flipped them over so that Peeta was on his back with the older boy between his legs. The boy from two attached his lips onto Peeta's neck and began sucking the pale skin turning it deep red which he knew would be purple later on. The younger boy whimpered and thrust his hips up looking for friction. His neck was really sensitive and it was driving him crazy in the best way possible. Deciding to give the boy what he craved Cato started rubbing his groin against Peeta's sending jolts of pleasure through them both. It didn't take long before the rubbing and sucking had Peeta close to cuming and Cato not far behind him.  
>"Ahh Cato please." Peeta whimpered not even knowing what he was asking for. Cato seemed to know and he started thrusting harder and faster into Peeta's crotch knowing that their release was not far away. A few thrusts later Peeta moaned Cato's name loudly as he came in his pants. Seeing Peeta's eyes scrunched shut in pleasure and hearing him moan was enough to send the older boy over the edge.<p>

Cato rolled onto his side so he didn't crush the boy beneath him. They both had flushed cheeks, a light coating of sweat on their faces and were attempting to slow their breathing.  
>Someone cleared their throat and both boys jumped further apart embarrassed by their state. Looking to the side they saw the doors were open and Haymitch was there with a smug smirk on his face. Jen, Marvel, Chris and Clove were behind him also smirking.<br>"Well I guess you guys made good use of your time alone." Haymitch joked which made both of the blond boys go a deep red as they were laughed at. "No one tell Effie about this or shit will hit the fan." He warned everyone in the room.

"No one tell me what?" The now lilac haired woman asked as she entered the room, her high heels making clip clop sounds on the floor.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking that the boys need pet names for each other. Please let me know if it's a terrible idea but if you think it's good i need suggestions because i can't think of any that seem right for them.<br>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.


	10. Snow room

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"Well I guess you guys made good use of your time alone." Haymitch joked which made both of the blond boys go a deep red as they were laughed at. "No one tell Effie about this or shit will hit the fan." He warned everyone in the room.

"No one tell me what?" The now lilac haired woman asked as she entered the room, her high heels making clip clop sounds on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Nothing." The mentor replied guiltily. Trying to block as much of the elevator door way as possible, the last thing he needed was the energetic woman to have a freak out… again. Unfortunately she did not believe him and walked to the side so that she could see what he was hiding. Her expression went from one of confusion to one of complete horror as she saw the two blushing boys with wet patches on the front of their trousers.<br>"Oh my gosh." She looked about to faint.  
>"Calm down Sweetheart, they're teenagers, that's what they do." Haymitch attempted to calm Effie. Attempted being the key word.<br>"TEENAGERS! THEY'RE CHILDREN FOR GODS SAKE! THEY SHOULD BE DOING NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Her face was bright red in rage but she had no idea what to do. She wasn't either of their parents and since they were both above the age of consent (**I don't know if it's sixteen everywhere but it is where I live so that's what I'm going with**) nothing unlawful had been done. She couldn't help but want to do something, anything. She cared too much for her own good and in her eyes they were just children. She turned her glare onto the two not so innocent boys. "And just what do you have to say for yourselves."  
>Neither of them knew what to say but Cato didn't want Peeta getting into trouble so he decided to say something. "Effie, I know you think we're children and I'm glad that you're protective of Peeta but there isn't anything wrong with what we've done." He wanted to pull Peeta into his arms, the younger boy looked so guilty and almost ashamed, but he couldn't because Effie would probably get more annoyed with them.<br>"Well you may see it that way Cato but this is serious stuff and it should only take place inside of a serious relationship." Effie scolded.

Cato couldn't take Peeta's sad face any more so he pulled the smaller boy to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist protectively. "I know we've only know each other for a matter of days and you think that isn't long enough to make a relationship but I love him Effie."  
>'Awws' Could be heard from Clove and Jen at the confession, they were happy for their friends, they'd be good together. Effie's face softened a fair amount but she was definitely not happy.<br>"Just because you think you love someone doesn't give you the right to sexually harass them in an elevator when they have no way out." She was making Cato out to be a monster and that did not sit well Peeta.  
>"Listen Effie, I appreciate the concern but do you really think I'm that weak that if I honestly wanted too I couldn't get Cato of me." Peeta was angry at the accusations she had made about the boy he cared about so much.<br>"No no no." Effie rushed to repair the damage she had caused. "It's just that…" She didn't get a chance to finish because Peeta was still mad at her and hadn't finished his rant.  
>"Do you really think that little of Cato to assume that he would force himself on me?" Effie was about to answer but the boy from two held up his hand to stop her. "And does it honestly look like I didn't enjoy myself!" He was almost shouting as he gestured to the crotch of his trousers, the evidence of his enjoyment clear to anyone with eyes.<br>"Now dear, I wasn't saying that he forced himself on you." Effie tried to calm Peeta.  
>"It was heavily implied!" He growled.<br>"Well I apologise." She hated having people angry at her and looked about to cry. "I didn't mean to offend anyone; I just want you to be safe." And with that she swiftly left the room.

Peeta looked guiltily at the floor. "Why do I feel like I'm the bad guy?"  
>"You aint the bad guy, she just has that effect on you, she can start an argument and make you feel like you burnt her favorite coat right in front of her." Haymitch clapped him on the shoulder before he also left.<br>"Well now that's all sorted, we should probably get you some fresh clothes and enjoy the rest of our day." Clove spoke as if nothing bad had just happened.  
>"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." Cato said, linking his fingers with Peeta's before leading the boy out of the room.<p>

They went to the district two rooms and Clove, Chris, Jen and Marvel all sat in the lounge while the two blond boys cleaned up and got changed. When they returned they were both in clean clothes, thought Peeta had borrowed Cato's so they were a little bit too long.  
>"So what's the plan for the day?" Peeta asked as he flopped down onto the sofa.<br>"Fooood." Chris said hopefully.  
>Cato chuckled. "You know, for once I actually agree with you."<br>"Because all we need is another person like Chris, there'll be no food left in this place." Marvel teased.  
>"The major difference is I've not eaten since about half nine this morning and it's now just gone two in the afternoon. I need my energy or I turn nasty." Cato defended himself.<br>"Alright, I've been needing a reason to practice my culinary skills, and what better excuse than feeding the victims of the tragic broken elevator disaster." Clove said dramatically.  
>"I'll help." Jen said, and the two girls made their way to the kitchen.<br>"More like you want to be able to cook for your future abundance of children." Peeta shouted so that Clove could hear in the kitchen.  
>"You say that like you won't have kids." Was the only retort he received.<p>

The boys started watching some program about what tattoos are in this season. Apparently getting a giant colorful toad in the middle of one's back is stylish and most attractive. Especially if it's eyes are different colors and point in different directions.

"Food is ready." Jen yelled. "Come on we're eating in the dining room like we do at home." The boys grudgingly turned off the television; Shelly Armor was just about to make her predication about what facial tattoos would be popular in the upcoming months. Entering the dining room they found the table was covered in sandwiches and snack foods all presented beautifully on capitol colored plates.  
>"Wow girls this looks amazing." Marvel complemented. Chris nodded in agreement, possibly drooling a little at the prospect of eating.<br>"Well I want my children to be well cared for." Clove scowled playfully at Peeta for his earlier comment.  
>"I'm sure they will be." He replied as he sat down next to her."Well everyone dig in." Jen said. They all did, piling their plates high with the food that had been prepared for them.<p>

"Clove what's wrong? You look sad." Marvel asked concerned. It was true; the short brunette did indeed look upset.  
>"It's nothing. I'm just missing my family." She explained.<br>"I'm sure this will all be over soon and then we will be able to see our families again. Why don't you tell us about them." He asked, taking the opportunity to find out more about the girl he had a crush on.  
>"Well there's me, my mum, dad, and two younger sisters in my house. I guess that's why I'm so maternal; my sister's are six and four so there's a big age gap. My mum was ill for a while so I had to take care of them a lot but now she's better I try and look after everyone else because it's in my nature I guess." She smiled as she spoke about her family.<br>"So you were an only child until you were eleven." Marvel wanted to know more about Clove and he hoped she would say more about her childhood.  
>"Yeah, it sounds like it'd be quite lonely but it wasn't. I'm like an adopted child of the Martin family so I grew up with as many siblings as Cato did and my own as well." She turned to Cato and smiled. "We were inseparable when we were little, we used to climb trees and paint 'pwetty' pictures, then we'd jump in the pool in your back garden and swim around till it was time for tea. Even when the games ended and it was time to train to train we still stuck together. You'd defend me when the big guys made fun of me thinking I was pathetic because I'm small, and I'd stop the girls practically raping you when they decided they were the one who could turn you straight. Fun times."<br>"Yeah, the best." Cato said sarcastically because of her choice of memories. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day." He tried to change the subject

Jen flung her hand in the air. "Pick me. Pick me. I have a great idea."  
>"Alright Jen, calm down. What's your idea?" Cato asked.<br>"There's a snow room here. It's got fake snow and you can just go and mess about like you do when you're a kid." Her voice showed her excitement at the idea.  
>"I think it sounds like a great idea." Chris agreed.<br>"How can being cold be fun?" Peeta asked, genuinely confused.  
>"Don't you remember how fun it was when you were little to play in the snow?" Jen asked.<br>"I never played in the snow, I hated it." He confessed.  
>"How can you hate snow, it's so fun and amazing. You can just play for hours and then go inside have hot chocolate and then have a warm bath." Jen eyes glazed over as she recalled her childhood.<br>"That wasn't really possible in twelve. You see if you go outside in the snow your clothes are soaked so they have to be dried on the fire which takes time, and heating water is a waste of time and energy for something like that. So basically we aren't really fans of snow in twelve." Peeta explained, grimacing as he thought of the time his mother had hit him on the back of the head when he was only five because he had asked if he could play in the snow.  
>"Well then, we're just gunna have to change that. You go wrap up warm and come back down here asap." Clove instructed to the people not residing on their floor.<p>

The four teens from different floors got in the elevator; first it went down a floor for Marvel, then up to five for Jen then up one more for Chris then all the way to the top for Peeta. Entering the living room he was glad to see no one was in the living room so he made it to his room unnoticed.  
>When he was in his bedroom he started searching through his wardrobe looking for the clothes Jen had described to him and the way up.<p>

There. Just what he was looking for, near the back of the wardrobe was a thick black winter coat. It didn't take him long to find the matching insulated trousers, some thick socks and the strange rubber boots. What had Jen called them? Wellington boots. Knowing he would look strange if anyone saw him alone dressed in the clothes he had just found he decided to take them down and change into them when he was back at the district two floor.

Leaving his room the living room wasn't as empty as it was when he had arrived. Haymitch was there drinking what looked like water, but who knows, could've been vodka.  
>"Where you off too kid?" He asked as soon as Peeta came into his sight.<br>"The 'snow room' apparently it can actually be fun to get freezing cold and soaked." He replied, lifting the large bag he had shoved the clothes into, higher of the ground.  
>"Good, you deserve some fun after your ordeal this morning. Effie's calmed down lots, I say that by tomorrow you two will be able to have a civilized conversation again."<br>"Thanks Haymitch, I'll see you when I get back." Peeta gave up on carrying the bag and proceeded to drag it across the floor, out the door and into the elevator. The trip down to the second floor didn't take long, entering the room he saw that everyone else was already there but like him they weren't dressed in the winter clothes. Well Peeta called them winter clothes but he had never even touched something so warm in his life, he had shivered through many winters wishing for something half as good as the coat in his bag.

"There's a changing room there." Jen explained when she noticed his confused expression.

It was a tight squeeze in the elevator with six people and six huge bags but they managed. It didn't take long for Jen to get them to the snow room; the girl could probably smell snow or something weird like that.  
>Even the changing room was cold and Peeta could not see himself enjoying the afternoon at all. That thought was removed from his head when they walked into the snow room. He literally felt like a kid again, watching snow fall outside the window, except this time he didn't have anything to stop him running through the untouched snow so he did.<p>

He charged through the snow sending it everywhere. He heard laughing and turned to see the rest of the group laughing at his reaction.  
>"Don't laugh at me; I was deprived of this as a child." He stuck his tongue out before kicking the knee high snow again.<p>

The room was huge and was filled with deep snow everywhere; the artificial snow was so real, it was cold and melted into water. It was snow but capitol made, they had even managed to make it so it fell from the ceiling just like real snow. Well that falls from the sky not the ceiling but that's not the point.

The others soon joined Peeta trampling through the snow, laughing while they did so.  
>Cato scooped up a handful of snow unnoticed by the others; he compressed it into a ball before launching it at Peeta. Of course it hit the intended target, making impact with the back of Peeta's head.<br>"Hey, that wasn't nice." The younger boy yelled offended.  
>"I'm sorry. But in a snowball fight its every man for himself." Cato explained with a smirk.<br>"Ohh, you are definitely going to regret that." Peeta threatened.  
>"Oh really?" Cato asked like he didn't believe him.<br>"Yeah." And with that Peeta grabbed a load of snow and through it at Cato. The older blond growled and started chasing Peeta. The others joined in running about throwing snow at each other. The snowball fight continued for a couple of hours.  
>"I'm the winner." Peeta declared when the snow stopped flying.<br>"And how did one come to that conclusion?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was my first snowball fight and I was at least as good if not better than the rest of you." He joked, knowing he had been hit with more snowballs than anyone else. If he had been asked why he would have defended himself saying that the rest of the group ganged up on him so he had no way of dodging all the snowballs.

"Okay Peeta, you win." Cato said with an evil look on his face. Peeta noticed said look too late.

Cato launched himself at Peeta. The younger boy fell backwards and Cato landed on top of him. They had made a perfect hole in the snow so all Peeta could see was the white of snow and Cato hovering above him. The older boy lowered his head down to Peeta's ear. "Congratulations, you won the snowball fight but you have no idea how hot you look right now. Your cheeks are all pink, and you're breathing heavy. It reminded me of how you looked this morning and I just couldn't help but want to be on top of you again." He had whispered so the others could not hear him. Cato flicked his tongue over the shell of Peeta's ear drawing a moan from the other boy.

"Cato, not here. Not now." Peeta whined as the tongue returned to his ear.  
>"Alright Peeta, I guess I can control myself for a little while."<p>

"That's enough guys, we are still here and this is getting a little awkward." Marvel announced.  
>The two blonds stood up brushing the snow of their clothes, Peeta looking embarrassed but a little horny.<br>"So what are we doing for the rest of the evening?" Jen asked, hoping to get rid of the awkward tension.

"Oh god, I've got to go talk to Effie. She meant no harm she just doesn't go about things right." You could tell from Peeta's face that it was not a conversation he was looking forward too  
>"Well I agree she went about it the wrong way but she isn't the only one that wants to talk about your little dry humping session. I want details." Clove announced like it wasn't totally embarrassing for the boys.<br>"Clove I don't think that's the kind of thing you discuss with your friends." Peeta said looking down in an attempt to hide his blush.  
>"Well I disagree so you will be talking about it tomorrow, that conversation is not open for negotiation." She had that scary glare on her face so Peeta did not argue.<p>

Peeta grumbled a bit as they made their way to the changing rooms to get out of the snow covered clothes. They got back in the elevator dropping people of at their floors.  
>"Cato, what are you doing coming up here, I think this it's a bit soon for you to see Effie." Peeta asked cautiously.<br>"I'm just taking you to your temporary home like any good boyfriend would." Cato said calmly.  
>"Boyfriends? When did that happen?" Peeta teased, he wanted to be Cato's boyfriend as much as Cato wanted him to be his.<br>"I was thinking either when we said we loved each other, or when you screamed my name as you came." He winked at the blushing boy. "Alright I'll ask properly. Peeta will you be my boyfriend?"  
>"Of course I will Cato." Peeta said, throwing his arms around the older boy's neck pulling him down for a kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the 'ding' signaling the elevator had reached the twelfth floor<br>"Good luck with your conversation." Cato smiled, knowing it would be really awkward.  
>"Oh I'm going to need it. See you tomorrow." Peeta said leaving the elevator and going into his room to face a force more frightening then death.<p>

_Woman._

* * *

><p>I haven't quite made up my mind about pet names yet.<br>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.


	11. Can't think of a name for this chapter

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"Good luck with your conversation." Cato smiled, knowing it would be really awkward. "Oh I'm going to need it. See you tomorrow." Peeta said leaving the elevator and going into his room to face a force more frightening then death.

_Woman._

* * *

><p>Peeta gently pushed the door open slightly scared about the impending conversation. The living room was once again empty so Peeta had a few seconds to calm himself as he walked towards his districts escorts' room. He took in a deep breath as he raised his fist and knocked on the thick door three times.<br>"Who is it?" The lilac haired woman asked.  
>"It's Peeta, I want to talk about earlier." The blond boy replied, hoping that the usually enthusiastic woman would let him in.<br>A sigh was heard before she answered. "Fine. Come in Peeta."

The boy from twelve felt like he was walking into a hungry lion's den as he gingerly took the door knob and entered the room. Effie was sat on her bed in pajamas with camels dancing the conga on them. She also wore slippers that resembled penguin feet.

"Take a seat." She gestured to the red velvet chair to the side of her bed. "I imagine this will be no quick talk." Peeta took the seat offered too him and tried to think of something to say.

"First off I'd like to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you about Cato, I've got quite protective of him." Peeta looked to the floor. Not wanting to see if she was still angry with him.

"It'd alright Peeta, I do understand what you're going through but I've seen so many young children come and stay in this suite that I guess I never thought that you and Katniss aren't the thirteen and fourteen year olds that I'm used to." Effie smiled fondly at Peeta and he smiled back.

"So no more accusing Cato of raping me?" Peeta joked to test the waters.

Effie rolled her eyes. "No. I guess I need to invest in some decent ear plugs if I'm going to be in the same building as Katniss and Gale and you and Cato." She smirked as Peeta blushed. "Have you had any tea sweetie?" She asked, changing the subject to avoid any further embarrassment.

"No I haven't, me and the guys have just spent a couple of hours in the snow room, who knew snow could be so fun." Peeta grinned thinking about the time spent with his friends.

"Well I can't have you skipping meals, I'll make us something, will you go and see if the others have eaten yet please."

"Sure." Peeta had no idea if Effie could actually cook but he didn't want to upset her by asking so he did as he was told and went to Haymitch's room.

Knocking on the door he got a 'come in' so he did, only to find Haymitch in a pair of tight boxer briefs.

"Oh god my eyes are burning." Peeta complained as he faked agony. Haymitch wasn't actually in bad shape for a forty year old man who up until a few days ago drank heavily. He had a flat stomach, surprisingly toned arms, and fine blonde hair on his chest.

"Oh shut up Peeta, just be glad you didn't knock twenty seconds ago because I'd've still said come in and I would've been naked as the day I was born." Peeta really did cringe at that thought.  
>"Well Effie wants to know if you've eaten yet cos she's cooking." Peeta said, chuckling slightly as Haymitch stumbled as he attempted to get into his trousers.<p>

"Nope I haven't eaten yet. I didn't think she was the cooking type though." Haymitch said as he successfully got his trousers up to his hips.

"Neither did I but hey for all we know she's great. Well I've gotta go ask Katniss and Gale if they're hungry."

"Okay kiddo, hopefully they'll be wearing more clothes then I was." Haymitch joked and Peeta paled at the thought of walking in on something he really did not want to walk in on.

Wandering over to Katniss' door Peeta knocked, loudly.

"Come in." It was Gale's voice that replied.

"Are you sure you're decent?" Peeta really did not want to see anything.

"Positive." The hunter replied.

Peeta walked in and true to Gale's word both teens were clothed and appeared to be playing chess on a mini table on Katniss' bed.

"I'm hurt Peeta." Gale faked sad. "Am I not attractive enough that you want to see me naked?" He teased.

"Sorry Gale I have a boyfriend, but if I was single I'd be all over you." Peeta joked.

"You and Cato go out? Aww that's so cute." Katniss gushed, sounding an awful lot like Clove and Jen. "And that's my boyfriend you're talking about being all over." Katniss faked angry.

"We both know Gale is secretly gay and the only reason he is with you is so that he can be closer to me." Peeta joked. "Anyways, Effie's cooking tea and wants to know if you two have eaten yet."

"No we haven't eaten and I'm pretty sure that you've heard me prove that I'm not gay." Gale said smirking as Katniss blushed and Peeta chuckled.

Peeta walked towards the door and just before he walked out he turned back. "That's exactly what you'd say to hide your feelings for me and to make sure Katniss doesn't dump your hot arse." And with that Peeta shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen where Effie was looking through the cupboards, looking for certain ingredients and putting them on the side when she found them.

"No one's eaten yet." Peeta said taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie. Well I think I'm going to a pie, so it'll be a little while until it's done so you might want to go and watch television or something." She said smiling sweetly at him.

" Nahh I want to get to k now you a little better actually. If that's alright with you." Peeta was growing fond of the woman before him. She really just wanted everyone to be happy.

"Okay, well what do you want to know about me?" She continued going through cupboards.

Peeta thought through the assortment of questions in his head. "Are you married?"

"No I'm not." She started putting certain things in a bowl and mixed them.

"Boyfreind?"

"Nope."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Any kids?"

"None."

"Live alone?"

"Yes I do."

"Thinking about getting that toad tattoo that's stylish?"

"No it's ghastly."

"Any other tattoos?"

"No, I'm not a big fan of them."

"Do you like shopping?"

"Oh I love it"

"Do you ever want kids?"

"Yes when I find the right man."

Peeta had been asking pointless questions so Effie got into the habit of answering quickly and he hoped it worked. "Do you think that man could be Haymitch?"

"Yes." She then realised what she had said. "No, I meant no definitely meant no. one hundred percent no." She sounded a lot like she was trying to convince herself more than Peeta.

"You don't sound so sure about that." Peeta pried.

"Are you being serious, can you imagine Haymitch being a father, he was a drunk until a couple of days ago." Effie tried to make Peeta sound ridiculous as she rolled out the pastry.

"Come on Effie, you can admit it too me, I won't judge you. And I get what you mean but I think he's sobering up. He had it ruff from the capitol but he probably wants to enjoy his life now they won't be ruling anymore and he knows he won't do that at the bottom of a bottle. Plus I just walked in on him in his underwear and he's looking great for forty." Peeta winked as he said the last part.

"Okay I'll admit he is quite appealing to the eye but he doesn't let people in, I've been coming here for the last ten years and he never wants to speak to me, he always locks himself up in his room for as long as the games last." Effie sounded sad as she spoke.

"That will change Effie, he lost everyone he cared about after his games so he won't want anyone else getting hurt because of him but soon that won't be a problem." Peeta comforted the escort. "You should go for it Effie."

"That's enough about that for now, what happens between me and Haymitch will be none of your business because it shall not be happening in an elevator." She teased.

"That's not fair, what do you expect two hormonal teenage boys to do when confined in a small space for hours, especially when said boys like each other a lot."

"Play eye spy." She suggested sarcastically. You just wait till Cato's dad hears about that little episode, he'll be so amused."

"You know Cato's dad?" Peeta was confused.

"Yes, I've only known him since the rebellion started but the adults sometimes go to meetings and he's normally there. He seems lovely from what I've seen of him." Effie put the pie in the oven and gestured for Peeta to follow her to the living room while it cooked.

"Well maybe one day I'll meet him." Peeta said hopeful but nervous at the same time.

"I'm sure you will, I have no doubt that he already knows something is going on with his son, he seems to know everything about his family." Effie switched on the TV and nothing else was said on the matter.

The pie had tasted delicious and Peeta had spent the entire meal staring between Effie and Haymitch trying to contact his inner Clove to think of a way to get them together.

After they'd eaten they all went to their own rooms. Peeta had showered, brushed his teeth and then went to bed.

He was woken up by someone bouncing on his bed. Groaning he opened his eyes to see a very awake looking Clove with a mad look in her eye.

"Wakey wakey Peeta I want details." She continued to bounce until Peeta sat up and shoved her off the bed.

With a huff she got back up and sat on the edge of the bed and did not bounce again.

"Why should I tell you anything Clove?" Peeta asked, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up more.

"Because I'm one of your best friends and I'll tell you anything I ever do with Marvel, we're going on a date tonight you know." Clove then did the puppy dog eyes and it worked like a charm. Peeta tried as hard as he could not to give in but Clove somehow. God knows how, but somehow managed to look sweet and innocent and eventually he could take it no longer and he gave in.

"Fine I'll tell you but only cos you looked so damn cute."

"Whoo." She cheered. "So who started your little session?" She asked seriously.

"Well I guess you could say me cos I kissed him first then I kinds straddled him but then he took control." Peeta confessed with a blush.

"You dirty dog, trying to have sex with clothes on in a public place." She teased.

"I was not trying to have sex with him, it's not my fault I just want to jump him every time I see him. It should be illegal to be that sexy." Peeta complained, not that he minded Cato's looks at all.

"So how far would you go with him at the minute?" Clove asked causing Peeta to start chocking on air.

"I don't know." He said when he recovered.

"Come on, you'd totally let his hands down your pants." She stated like it was a fact.

"I don't know Clove, I have only known him for a few days, do you think I'm rushing into this, I mean this is my first relationship." Peeta looked really worried and Clove felt a bit bad that she'd done that too him.

"No of course not Peeta, you love him, he loves you, it's only natural that your relationship is physical. I mean I know I intend to test Marvel's baby making abilities asap." She joked to lighten the mood.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Peeta rolled his eyes.

"So you and Cato have got the second floor all to yourself tonight. Make the best of it, alone time is hard to come by here, unless the elevator breaks down again."

"Hopefully it won't because that was the most embarrassing experience of my life." Peeta blushed as he thought back on how he and Cato had been found.

"You loved it really." Clove teased. "Anyways you, me and Jen are going to the trampoline room after breakfast to just de-stress about boys so hurry up and get ready." She stood up from the bed. "Come down to my room when you're ready, wear something not restrictive since we'll be on a trampoline."

"In case you missed the memo I am also a boy, but okay I'll come cos that sounds fun. Give me half an hour." Clove rolled her eyes as Peeta defended his masculinity.

When Clove left the room Peeta got up and dressed in some grey sweets and a white t-shirt. He went and ate some breakfast, the amazing food he prepared himself, cheerios. He then went to the bathroom, relieved his bladder, brushed his teeth and made his hair halfway presentable and left to the elevator.

He walked into the district two floor and saw no one. Confused as he saw no one he decided to take a seat on the sofa and wait. Ha started day dreaming about what it would be like to meet Cato's family so he never heard footstep come up behind him but he did feel the hand that covered his eyes. He only had a brief moment of panic as he thought it was a capitol defender but then he realised the rebels had so much security on the training canter that that would be impossible.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Cato, you scared me." Peeta let out a sigh of relief; it was just his boyfriend, wow that's strange to say.

The hand moved from his eyes and Cato jumped over the back of the sofa so he was sat next to Peeta. "I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't resist, you looked so cute sat there with a distant look on your face."

"You're forgiven." Peeta said with a smile.

"Good." Cato replied, cupping Peeta's face with one of his hands before bringing their lips together. Apparently a night apart was too long as soon enough Peeta ran his tongue along Cato's lips asking for entry. The older boy gave him access and Peeta's tongue explored the moist cavern for a little while until Cato took charge and started tasting all of Peeta's mouth that he could. The younger boy tasted of mint from the toothpaste but there was something distinctly Peeta beneath it that Cato found addicting. When oxygen became a necessity Cato didn't move his lips far, he trailed open mouthed kissed along Peeta's jaw and onto his neck, just as he was about to suck on the delectable skin beneath his lips Peeta pushed him away.

"No. no more sucking on my neck until that heals." Peeta pointed to the dark purple hickey that was on his neck, exactly where Cato had sucked the day before. Cato couldn't help but smirk in pride, Peeta was his and everyone would know it.

"Don't you be smirking, what are people going to think when they see that monstrosity?" Peeta complained.

"Hopefully they'll think, 'oh Peeta is of the market, he and Cato are together so I'm not going to try and get into his pants or even so much as look at him like I want to or Cato will tear me limb from limb.'" Cato said with a smile.

"So it's your way of letting people know I'm taken?" Peeta asked.

"Yep, if I have my way your neck will always have a least one of my marks on it so that people know you're mine and I do not share." Cato replied, eyeing Peeta's neck like he was a starving man and it was the last piece of food on the earth.

"You talk about me like a possession." Peeta faked hurt.

"Well I assure you that you mean so much more to me than any material thing but I can't help but be possessive, it's in my nature." Cato admitted.

"Well I don't mind but won't it sometimes be a bit awkward for me to have a hickey? Like the first time I meet your family." Peeta blushed when he realised he had just said that he wanted to meet Cato's family.

While Peeta was embarrassed Cato was ecstatic, his boyfriend wanted to meet his family. That was a good thing because he knew that as soon as his family found out he had a boyfriend they would want to meet him.

"Don't be embarrassed Peeta, I want you to meet my family and trust me you will soon and you'll be doing it with a hickey on your neck, my family don't care about stuff like that. You'll be getting a million questions about our sex life anyway so a little bruise on your neck really won't make a difference." Cato said casually.

"They'll be asking about our sex life?" Peeta asked shocked.

"Yeah, they always do to the new boyfriend/girlfriend, it makes sure they're tough enough and it's funny to watch them squirm." Cato grinned.

"Glad to know you'll be enjoying my discomfort." Peeta said sarcastically.

"I definitely will be but don't worry I'll be getting the 'are you being safe' questions so that'll be my fair share of embarrassment." It did make Peeta feel slightly better to know he wouldn't be the only one subjected to embarrassment.

A man dressed in the rebel uniform, which was basically black combat wear, entered the room holding a phone.

"Cato it's your father he wants to speak to you."

* * *

><p>I've decided not to do pet names at the minute because i can't decided on ones i really like but thank you to anyone who gave their opinion or a suggestion.<br>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.


	12. Chester

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"I definitely will be but don't worry I'll be getting the 'are you being safe' questions so that'll be my fair share of embarrassment." It did make Peeta feel slightly better to know he wouldn't be the only one subjected to embarrassment.

A man dressed in the rebel uniform, which was basically black combat wear, entered the room holding a phone.

"Cato it's your father he wants to speak to you."

Cato stood up and went to the door to get the phone of the middle aged man; he then exited the room to speak privately with his father. Peeta couldn't help but wonder what was being said between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father but he would never try to eavesdrop on such a conversation.  
>It wasn't long after Cato left that Clove and Jen appeared from within the district two girl's room.<p>

"Hey Peeta. How are you today?" Clove asked, ruffling the blonde's hair as she walked past him.

"Hi, I'm good, how bout you two?" He replied.

"We're great and so excited to go trampolining, I've never been before." Jen was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well what are we still doing here then? Lead the way." He gestured to the door.

When they arrived they were in a small room of to the side where you could leave your shoes and bags. The actual trampling room was literally a room where the whole floor was a trampoline and the walls were all padded. A small section was not padded but was instead clear so people could look at the people trampolining.  
>After taking of their shoes they entered the room. It was so strange, none of them had ever been on a trampoline before but it was amazing. They could jump so high. They started messing around landing on their bums backs and fronts. Clove bounced into Peeta sending them both to the trampoline on their backs. They laughed as they couldn't bounce back up. After the bouncing had died down they still couldn't get to their feet because they were still laughing. Jen was still on her feet but also laughing at her two friends who looked so amusing, struggling to get out of the heap they were in.<p>

They were so amused by the events that they didn't notice the door open and three people enter.  
>What made them notice the company was when someone cleared their throat. Looking up they found the newcomers by the door. It was the boy from Jen's district, he was holding hands with the girl from district eight, also present was the boy from district eight.<p>

"Hello Jenifer, is it alright if we join you?" The boy from her district asked.

"Of course it is Charlie. Who are your friends?" Jen replied, giving a friendly smile to all the new comers.

"This is Allisia." The boy from eight gestured to his district partner. "That's obviously Charlie and I'm Chester." He smiled flirtatiously at Peeta who ducked his head embarrassed. The glance hadn't been missed by Clove or Jen but they couldn't exactly say anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Clove, this is Jen and that's Peeta." Clove introduced with a smile.

Clove managed to stand up and start bouncing again. Jen joined her, the boy from five and the girl from eight were obviously a couple and they started bouncing together. Peeta was still sat down as the boy from eight, Chester, approached him. He held out a hand to help the blond boy up, to not be rude Peeta accepted the offer and was hauled up. When he got to his feet he noticed how close the brunette was too him. Chester had longish brown hair swept across his forehead and he had hazel brown eyes that were quite clearly giving Peeta the once over. Chester had not released his hand when the blond reached his feet, he had kept it in a tight grip and it was making Peeta quite uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Peeta said, trying to extract his hand from the other boy's but being unsuccessful.

"Why don't we go and find somewhere a bit more private." Chester suggested as he started pulling the shorter boy out of the room. Their exit went unnoticed by the other four teens and Peeta was too shocked to shout them. Chester didn't stop in the little room with the shoes in; he carried on pulling Peeta through the corridor until he found one he deemed acceptable.

He shoved Peeta against a wall and tried to kiss him but Peeta shoved him away. Chester didn't let go of him but he didn't attempt to kiss him again.

"Come on Peeta, I just want to have some fun, what are you a prude?" He taunted.

"I have a boyfriend so I'm not interested." Peeta replied sternly.

"He doesn't have to know, it can be our little secret, I bet I can make you feel way better than he does." Chester said confidently.

"I doubt it. Trust me he knows exactly what to do to me." Peeta said truthfully.

"He may give you what he thinks you want, and you may even think it too but you need a real man Peeta, someone who will dominate you and keep you safe, I can do that. I bet your little boyfriend can't." He pressed his body closer to Peeta's and threaded one of his hands into the blond locks.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff so back off man, and I assure you my boyfriend can take care of my needs perfectly." Peeta tried to make his voice sound strong but he was actually scared.

Chester didn't reply verbally, instead he forced his mouth onto Peeta's, instantly shoving his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth. Peeta tried to reject the tongue but Chester then grabbed his crotch which caused him to attempt to protest, all he achieved was a mouth full of tongue. When the boy from eight started to massage Peeta's soft cock as well as grinding his own hard cock into Peeta's leg the boy from twelve had had enough. Peeta shoved with all his strength which sent the other boy to the opposite wall of the corridor. Peeta was fuming, how dare that boy touch him like that, he wasn't some whore for everyone's enjoyment. He stalked over to the slightly scared looking teen and punched him in the side of the face. Chester fell over from the force clutching his face.

Peeta didn't stay to find out is Chester had anything else to say. He just ran, barefoot, back to his own room. He was glad that he didn't see anyone on the way; he didn't want to explain why he had tear filled eyes and red lips. As soon as he got into his room he broke down sobbing. He felt used and dirty. He slid down his door as his legs gave out, and cried into his bent knees.  
>Cato wouldn't want him anymore, the older blond would view him as a whore, he wouldn't, no he couldn't possibly love him anymore. The thought just made Peeta sob harder and louder. He had just found happiness and it would be torn away from him so soon, life was so unfair.<p>

He didn't know how long he had been crying for when he heard a knock on his door.  
>"Go away." He shouted, not in the mood for visitors.<p>

"Peeta its Chris, come on let me in." The boy from six pleaded upon hearing the other boy's pained voice.

Deciding to let the other boy enter Peeta crawled away from the door so that he was leaning against his bed, he sat back in his fetal position with his arms encircling his bent legs and his head resting on his knees.  
>"It's open." He said just loud enough for Chris to hear him.<p>

The door opened and Chris entered the room. He saw the distraught boy sat curled up in a ball, face red and covered in tears and it made him want to cry as well. He'd always hated it when people cried, ever since he could remember he hadn't been able to stand by and watch people cry alone, even if he didn't know them. He rushed to Peeta's side, sitting beside him and throwing an arms round the smaller boys shoulders to pull him closer to him.

"Peeta what's wrong?" Chris asked, brushing Peeta's hair out of his face and wiping the tears away.

"Cato doesn't love me anymore." Peeta's voice was shaky and he sounded so small and sad.

"What are you talking about Peeta, of course he does. He's been worried sick since the girls told us you went missing." Chris tried to reassure the upset boy.

"He won't when he finds out what happened." A few more tears leaked out of the blond's eyes.

The comment scared Chris. "Peeta, what happened to you?" He kept his voice calm even though he was anything but.

"Chester.. he ki.. kissed me." Peeta's voice shook. Chris saw red, Peeta was so sweet and innocent and someone had tried to force themselves on him. He managed to compose himself, not wanting to scare the boy further.

"Was that all he did?" Chris asked as he saw the guilty expression on the other boy's face.

"Yes." Peeta replied quickly looking really embarrassed.

"You're lying Peeta, don't be embarrassed, you can tell me what happened." Chris said, stroking circles into the blond's back trying to calm him.

"Okay, well he helped me up of the trampoline but he didn't let go of my hand, then he pulled me to a deserted corridor and tried to kiss me, I pushed him of and he told me he would be better than my boyfriend, then he kissed me again and started touching me through my trousers so I pushed him of me and punched him. After that I just ran straight here." More tears ran down Peeta's face as he went through the events again.

"Shhh shh, its gunna be alright Peeta, Cato won't care that the stupid nob head did that to you. Well he will care and he'll probably try and kill him but it won't make him think any less of you or stop loving you." Chris said comfortingly but it did little to calm Peeta.

"What if he thinks I'm a whore that will let anyone touch me?" Peeta worried.

"He won't think that Peeta, I promise you that." Chris assured him. "You go and shower, it'll make you feel better then we'll go and explain this to Cato."

Peeta looked scared at the concept of talking to Cato but he got up and walked into the shower none the less.

As the shorter boy showered Chris found him some clothes to put on afterwards. He grabbed some soft denim jeans, a dark grey t shirt with the silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon on it, a pair of socks and some boxers and placed them on the bed.

Not long after that Peeta came out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist, Chris turned around to give him some privacy while he got dressed. When the blond was fully clothed they went to the elevator. As they started to descend Peeta got more and more scared/worried.

Chris didn't say anything knowing that the only thing that would make the district twelve tribute feel any better would be Cato's arms.

When they walked through the doors to the second floor they saw Cato sat on the couch looking worried. While Peeta had been showering Chris had texted the older boy telling him that he had found Peeta and would be down soon, and that he had to keep his cool.

As they sat down Peeta made sure to leave plenty of room between himself and Cato which put the older blond on edge.

"Peeta what happened? Are you okay?" Cato asked noticing that Peeta wouldn't meet his eyes and that he looked.. ashamed.

"Tell him Peeta." Chris said when Peeta made no attempt to answer. "I'm gunna leave you two alone, call me if you need me. He won't be angry at you Peeta." And with that Chris left the room leaving a scared looking Peeta and a confused Cato.

"Come on Peeta, what's wrong?" Cato said desperately, he wanted to fix whatever was wrong but he couldn't if his boyfriend wouldn't even talk to him.

A few moments later Peeta opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, it took him a few attempts but eventually he found his voice. "Chester the boy f-from eight he erm he kissed me…"

"WHAT!" Cato screamed in outrage. He was furious but he saw Peeta's face take on a frightened expression and his eyes fill with tears. The older boy managed to calm himself enough to comfort the other boy. He put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder which caused Peeta to flinch away from the contact.

"Peeta, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not mad at you, I'm furious at that stupid boy but not at you. It's not your fault." Cato comforted but didn't touch Peeta, not wanting to scare him again.

Peeta knew he had to be completely honest but he didn't want to tell Cato the rest. "Well you see." He wrung his hands together in his lap nervously. "He also kinda touched me through my trousers and ground into my hip a little." He closed his eyes expecting another outburst but one did not occur. Opening his eyes and looking at Cato he saw the expressionless face Cato had put on to hide his feelings.

The upset state Peeta was in clouded his judgment as to why Cato might look like that. The conclusion Peeta drew was that his boyfriend hated him for letting another man touch him and he never wanted to see him again.

A few tears slipped from Peeta's eyes as he stood up and started to leave the room. "I'm so sorry Cato."

Cato snapped back to reality, he leapt up and grabbed Peeta's hand so he couldn't leave. "Where are you going?" He asked hurt that Peeta would leave him.

"Back to my room so you don't have to see me anymore." Peeta kept his eyes on the floor, knowing that if he looked into Cato's silver grey eyes he would want to beg for forgiveness.

Cato tilted Peeta's chin up so the shorter boy had to look him in the eye. "I don't want that Peeta, I want you to stay with me forever so I can keep you safe. I'm not angry at you; I promise all of my anger is directed at Chester and the next time I see him I will beat him till he begs for mercy but until then I'm going to take care of you. Have you eaten any dinner yet?" Peeta was amazed at Cato's caring tone and his ability to put his anger to the side to take care of him.

"Yes." Peeta lied so he wasn't making any trouble for the older boy, he still felt terrible. Unfortunately or fortunately dependent on which way you look at it Peeta's stomach growled at the thought of food, making his lie quite clear to anyone with ears.

It unnerved Peeta how scared Peeta still seemed to be of him. He didn't know what to do; people on his side weren't usually scared of him because they knew he wasn't actually a brutal killer. Instead of speaking he just pulled the smaller boy to his chest and held onto him tight as if it would make the problems go away. It felt right to hold the smaller boy, he never wanted to let go, he buried his face in the dark blond hair and rubbed Peeta's back in a soothing manner. He would have kept his hold on his boyfriend but his stomach rumbled again letting Cato know that he needed to feed Peeta.

He removed his arms from around the boy but quickly grabbed hold of a hand as he led the boy to the kitchen. As the older boy made them sandwiches he carried on looking to Peeta and touching him as often as possible. Small innocent touches but they let Cato know that Peeta was their where he could protect him.

As they ate the food neither boy spoke but it wasn't awkward there just wasn't anything to be said. When they finished they went back to the living room.

"Can we take a nap?" Peeta asked.

"Of course we can." Cato replied as he once again took Peeta's hand and walked into his room. Peeta immediately started removing his clothes, when he was down to his boxers he crawled into Cato's bed and snuggle under the sheets before looking at Cato expectantly as the older boy just stood and stared at the spot Peeta had been striping in moments before. Seeing the younger boy looking at him reminded Cato that he had said they would both take a nap. He also striped down to his boxers and got into bed next to Peeta.

The smaller boy shuffled so his front was pressed against Cato's side and rested his hand on the older boy's lower stomach. Cato thought nothing of the position, just that Peeta was trying to get comfortable.

It became apparent that that was not the case when Peeta's hand started to stroke gently across Cato's stomach getting lower and lower as he continued. Cato didn't know what to do so he just let Peeta do what he wanted too.

The younger teen was feeling brave so he put his hand on Cato's crotch and started squeezing gently until he felt the cock harden underneath his hand.

Cato moaned, "Peeta what are you doing?" He asked, not knowing what had come over the boy.

"I'm making you feel good." He replied. It was true, Peeta's ministrations were making Cato feel incredibly good, but the younger boy was upset and the sudden jump to hornyness was strange. As if to further his point Peeta slipped his hand under the waistband of Cato's boxers and took the long thick cock in his grasp. Cato couldn't help but thrust his hips a little.

He blamed it on the testosterone flowing through his system.

"Peeta, you shouldn't be doing this now, you've had a traumatic day, you need to rest." Cato pulled on Peeta's arm in an attempt to remove the hand pumping leisurely up and down his cock. He couldn't help the moan that left his throat when Peeta slid his thumb over the head of his cock.

"No, what I need is to know that my boyfriend still wants me." With that comment Peeta swung his leg over Cato so he was straddling the older boy. He ground his hips down to show Cato how hard he was, letting out a moan as their clothed erections rubbed against each other.

Peeta leaned down and started kissing Cato's neck; he sucked harshly on the pulse point bringing the blood to the surface causing a bruise that would last for days. Peeta smirked at his handy work but that gave Cato the opportunity to flip them over so he was in control of the strange situation.

"You know that I still want you but this isn't how I want our relationship to go. I want us to do things because we love each other not because you're scared I'll stop loving you." Cato explained, trying not to moan as Peeta continued to thrust his hips up against the older boys.

Cato was stuck between a rock and a hard place, his first option was to move off of Peeta so the younger boy could no longer thrust against him, but Peeta would probably just jump on him and he would be in his previous position again. His second option was to stay above the other boy in an attempt to stay in control of the situation; the problem with that choice was that it would lead to them both coming in their underwear just like the elevator fiasco. While both of those options would probably end in sexual release Cato knew Peeta needed more than that, he needed to be comforted and cared for.

"Please Cato, make me yours, mark me in a way no one else will ever be able to do. I need it Cato I need you to prove that you love me." Peeta pleaded, his eyes showing how needy he was, the younger boy was also writhing about trying to gain more friction.

"I assure you Peeta I will make you mine, completely mine and no one else's. But not while we're here, when we go home and I can ravish you in my own bed we can have as much sex as you want." Cato tried to keep his voice even so the effect the younger boy was having on him would not be obvious be he knew Peeta could tell just how turned on he was.

Peeta realised how important it was to Cato that they waited to they were out of the training centre but he was horny and in a bed with his boyfriend so he came up with a compromise.

"Fine no sex for a little while but can you please wank me of, I neeeed," Peeta drew out the word showing just how needy he was. "to come and since you're my boyfriend it's kinda in the job description that you help out." He looked up at Cato with his big blue eyes and it was the end of the older boy's will power. Cato still considered it a success, he had managed to restrain himself from having his first time with Peeta because he wanted it to be special.

"I can deal with that." Cato smirked and rolled his hips down hard into Peeta's causing them both to moan. He then brought one of his hands between them and placed his hand inside Peeta's boxers. His hand encircled the hot hard length which he started stroking at a fast pace.

Peeta was thrashing about on the bed; his hair was totally messed up, some sticking slightly to the sweat forming on his forehead. No one but himself had ever touched his cock and he knew he had no chance in hell of lasting longer than a couple of minutes but he really did not care as long as Cato didn't stop what he was doing. It seemed that fates were not in his favor at that moment in time as Cato did stop what he was doing and he leant back so he was sat on his own feet.

Peeta whimpered at the loss of the warm hand that was making him feel the most incredible things.

"What.. why did you stop?" Peeta asked unable to stop his hips from thrusting up slightly in search of any friction.

"I thought you'd prefer my mouth to my hand." Cato replied seductively making Peeta almost blow his load right there and then. Unable to form a reply Peeta just nodded his head in approval which made Cato smile at how aroused he had made his boyfriend.

Cato shuffled down the bed slightly and removed Peeta's boxers from him. He then leaned forwards so Peeta could feel his hot breath on his dick. The first thing Cato did was secure his hands onto Peeta's hips knowing the younger boy wouldn't be able to stop himself from thrusting and he had no desire to be chocked. Peeta's cock was in Cato's opinion perfect. It wasn't quite as long or thick as his own but Peeta wasn't as big as him all together. But it was perfect and Cato couldn't wait to taste the beads of pearly white fluid he could see collecting at the tiny slit and dribbling down the sides of Peeta's dick.

Peeta made an embarrassed noise because Cato was just staring at his dick. To take Peeta's mind of his embarrassment Cato licked the tip of his dick causing the younger boy to moan loudly and attempt to thrust his hips into Cato's mouth.

Cato then took the head of Peeta's cock in his mouth and sucked on it trying to draw out any more of the fluid that tasted salty but still had something distinctly Peeta about it. The younger boy was overcome by pleasure and know he really knew he would not last long at all, Cato's hand was one thing but his mouth was something completely different.

Peeta practically screamed Cato's name when his dick was taken to the root in that hot wet cavern. The older boy hummed around the appendage in his mouth knowing it would drive Peeta crazy and he was not disappointed. The smaller teen was moaning his name over and over again, his face was flushed and his pupils blown. Cato didn't know if he had ever seen something so beautiful as Peeta at that exact moment.

Cato was running his tongue up the underside of Peeta's cock and applying more pressure just beneath the head which drew a high pitched noise of pure pleasure from the boy.

Peeta could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. "Cato I'm gunna come." He tried to push the older boy's head of his dick but Cato didn't budge, in fact he took the cock deeper into his throat and swallowed around it which flung Peeta over the edge. He came with a moan/scream of Cato's name.

Cato swallowed all that Peeta had to offer not letting a single drop leave his mouth.

Peeta was panting heavily as he came down from his high. "Wow." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows. Cato was filled with pride that he had brought the younger teen so much pleasure.

"Let me return the favor." Peeta said reaching to rid Cato of his boxers which did nothing to hide Cato's raging boner.

"No no no." Cato batted the hands away. "What's going to happen is I'm going to go and take care of that." He gestured to his crotch. "Then we're going to take a shower and then we're going to take that nap you wanted." Cato said sternly.

Before the younger boy could do anything about it Cato had disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door. The shower started and Peeta could hear the occasional moan and a couple of minutes later his own name was being moaned loudly. Peeta would have been hard all over again had he not just had the most amazing orgasm of his life not five minutes ago, had it been ten it would have been a different story. But not even his teenage libido had that quick a recovery rate.

Cato stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Come on, time to shower. Just shower." He emphasized. Peeta got up and walked into the bathroom. Cato pulled him under the hot, but not too hot, spray of the shower. It felt great, the water was relaxing and Cato started rubbing shampoo into his hair. There wasn't anything sexual about it, the situation was genuinely nice and innocent. When his hair was clean Cato pulled him directly under the spray to wash out the bubbles, he was careful not to get it in Peeta's eyes. When Peeta's hair was de-bubbled Cato washed his own hair acting oblivious to the way Peeta watched his naked body. He couldn't really comment seeing as he was doing the same thing to Peeta. After he'd washed the bubbles out of his own hair he squirted the coconut scented shower gel onto a soft sponge. He then started washing Peeta's front. After that he told Peeta to turn around so he could do his back. He started with the younger boys shoulders and made his way down his back.

"What a cute birthmark." Cato teased when he saw the star shaped pale mark on Peeta's ass. The younger boy quickly slapped a hand over the mark embarrassed.

"Don't do that Peeta I like it." Cato said honestly. Peeta cautiously removed his hand from the mark; Cato immediately traced his finger around the edge. The mark was no bigger than a couple of centimeters across but Cato couldn't help but love it, it was so damn adorable.

Cato washed Peeta then himself before they got out of the shower and were blown dry by the awesome dryers. Going back into the bedroom they noticed that the sheets had been changed and their boxers were gone. Cato pulled them both into bed and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Peeta wrapped an arm around Cato's waist too.

They fell asleep quickly to the sound of the other's breathing.

God knows how long later the sheets were yanked off them. "Wakey wak.. HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

><p>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have, feel free to do so again. I love reviews :-) The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.<p> 


	13. Meeting the family

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

Cato washed Peeta then himself before they got out of the shower and were blown dry by the awesome dryers. Going back into the bedroom they noticed that the sheets had been changed and their boxers were gone. Cato pulled them both into bed and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Peeta wrapped an arm around Cato's waist too.

They fell asleep quickly to the sound of the other's breathing.

God knows how long later the sheets were yanked off them. "Wakey wak.. HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

><p>Both teen's eyes snapped open at the loud yell. Cato turned his head quickly to see who the intruder was.<p>

"Steve what the fuck." He growled in frustration.

"Now that was not the warm welcome I expected from my baby brother when I found him naked in bed with another equally naked boy." The man, 'Steve' teased. He had the same green eyes as Cato (I realise I have said Cato's eyes are green and grey so now I'm picking green) but instead of blond hair he had brown. The comment made Peeta realise that his boyfriend's brother had just found them naked in bed together. The younger blond squeaked and grabbed the sheets that Steve had dropped so that he could cover himself.

"What are you screaming about?" another male voice asked moments before another male entered the room. This man looked a little bit older then Steve. He had blond hair and dark brown eyes. "Oh GOD I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" For all Peeta had covered himself Cato had not done the same and the new comer had just got a view of Cato's ass.

"Hey Grant, nice to see you." Cato smiled over his shoulder, he would just roll over and face them but he was naked and they didn't need to see that.

"Well I'm certainly seeing a lot more of you than usual." His oldest brother teased. "So I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Grant looked to Peeta. "It's wonderful to meet you. For you to be in Cato's bed at seven in the evening you must be pretty special."

Peeta blushed as he answered. "It's good to meet you too, though the situation could have been less embarrassing."

"True, but it could have been worse." The eldest Martin child replied. "You could have been enjoying each other's company in a different way." He winked at Peeta whose blush darkened further.

"Well as lovely as this little meeting has been I think we should leave and give these two time to be presentable." Steve looked to his watch. "Mum's making tea, its gunna be ready in five minutes so be ready by then." With that the two eldest brothers left the room.

"Now I remember. My dad said that the family is coming here." Cato shook his head at his forgetfulness.

"You forgot what your dad said to you this morning?" Peeta asked in disbelief. Cato just made a sound of approval. "So because you're an idiot your brothers walked in on us cuddling naked in our sleep." Peeta tried to be angry but the situation was actually quite amusing.

"Yep pretty much. Come on, we need to get ready so that we can go and introduce you to the rest of the family." Cato got out of bed. Completely unfased by his naked state. He got two sets of clothes out of the draws and chucked one onto the bed besides Peeta.

The younger blond pulled on the clothes. They were too long but Peeta liked the fact that he was wearing Cato's clothes. Apparently so did the older blond because Peeta felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"You look so hot in my clothes. You should wear them more often." Cato whispered in the shorter boy's ear before tracing the rim with his tongue.

Peeta shoved Cato off him. "Not now." He hissed. "Your family is through that door and we need to go and say hi."

"Fine." Cato huffed dramatically. He grabbed Peeta's hand and led him out of the bedroom.

Cato was immediately hit by two identical blurs of brown.

"Uncle Cato." They yelled, each latching onto a leg.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Using the hand that was not holding Peeta's he ruffled their hair.

"We've been helping with the rebellion, it's from my help that we're winning." The one on Cato's left leg grinned.

"Is that right? Well then, I'm very proud of you Paul." Cato smiled back. Peeta was shocked that Cato could tell a difference between the two boys. They both had mousey brown hair and dark brown eyes. Hell they both had freckles across their nose and they were identical as well.

"Noooo. he's lying. I did way more than he did. He just sat and ate chocolate all day." The other one said desperately.

"Carter, you know I did more than you. You just looked at girls all day." Paul was nearly shouting.

"Boys don't bicker." A woman scolded from the lounge. Cato's parents and siblings were all seated on the couch next to their significant others. The kids were scattered around the room playing games.

As they entered the living room, the twins having detached themselves from Cato's legs when their mother shouted, Peeta felt all eyes on him, almost like he was being inspected.

"It seems introductions are in order." Cato's father smiled at Peeta. He was the spitting image of Cato only older. "I'm Rick, Cato's dad."

"hello sweetie, I'm Peggy Cato's mother." She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked kind but like you did not want to get on her bad side.

"I'm Grant, his oldest and favorite brother, but we've kinda already met." Peeta blushed at the reference to their previous encounter.

"Don't pay him any attention dear, he likes to think he's funny. I'm Sophia, this big oaf's wife." She had the same mousey brown hair that the twins had but her eyes weren't quite as dark. He stomach was huge; she looked ready to give birth soon.

"I'm Steve, sorry about earlier. I was expecting him to be alone." He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey I'm Chrissie, Ste's wife." She had chocolate colored skin, curly black hair and deep brown eyes. Her pregnancy was much less advanced. She had a slight bump; it wouldn't be noticeable if she wasn't wearing an exceptionally tight t-shirt.

"Hello. I'm Cato's favorite biological sister Penelope but everyone calls me Penny. I apologise for anything my brothers have and will do. They're a bunch of cave men." She was a female Cato, the same light blonde hair and green eyes. She looked tiny, maybe five foot four.

"You're his only biological sister." Steve pointed out to which she just stuck out her tongue. "Oh real mature sis."

"More mature than you'll ever be." She retorted.

"Children." Peggy warned. "We are still doing the introduction so stop bickering."

"Yes mum." They both said at the same time.

"I'm Lloyd Penny's husband." He was built like a brick wall and had dark brown hair and grey eyes. The guy looked like he came from the seam.

"I'm Brian. Cato's youngest older brother." He didn't look like any of the other Martins. He had raven black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Daisy, Brian's wife and one of Cato's best friends." She was very slight. She had ginger hair, lighter than Jen's fiery red, and light green eyes.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all. I'm Peeta Mellark." The boy from twelve was in shock at how nice and smiley everyone was, after all the serious faces that had been around recently some happy ones were a sight for sore eyes.

"He's my boyfriend." Cato clarified as they sat down on the loveseat.

"Well we're all very happy for you but don't you think it's a bit quick to be having sex, I mean how many days have you known each other you've only been here for six days." Rick said causing Peeta to go very red and almost choke on air.

"We haven't had sex yet dad, we've known each other for four days and we've been officially boyfriends since yesterday." Cato explained to his father. It felt like they'd been there for so much longer than six days and the two teens felt like they'd known each other for four years as opposed to days.

"If you hadn't had sex then why were you both naked and in bed together?" Steve asked.

"We'd had a shower then gone straight to bed, we just didn't bother putting anything on." The youngest Martin sibling explained.

"Okay, we can continue this conversation later but tea's ready. Round up the children and we can all eat in the dining room." Peggy said as she got up and went to the kitchen to fetch the food.

Peeta found it amusing to watch the parents drag their kids away from the toys they didn't want to leave.

When everyone was sat around the table the food was dished up and it smelt delicious. It was lamb stew and Peeta couldn't wait to eat it.

"I'd just like to say that it's great to have the whole family back together. The rebellion is almost won and then we can go back home as a family, plus a new member." Rick looked to Peeta as he said the last part; it made him so happy that he was being accepted so easily. He had been really scared that they would hate him and make Cato dump Peeta and he would never ask him to fall out with his family. "So let's eat before the food gets cold." And with that they all started eating and by jingo was it amazing. Peeta only just managed to hold back a moan as the first bite met his taste buds.

"Wow Mrs Martin this is amazing." Peeta complimented her.

"Thank you sweetie, just call me Peggy, Mrs Martin is too formal." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So are you Uncle Cato's husband?" The little girl with light brown skin asked curiously.

"Erm, no I'm his boyfriend." Peeta answered shocked that he had just been asked if he was married to Cato.

"He will be one day Charlotte so don't worry, you haven't missed out on the chance to be a flower girl." Peeta couldn't tell if Cato was joking or not so he just sat silently trying to hide his shock.

"So I will finally get some cousins from you?" She asked hopefully, this time Peeta could not hold his reaction and he chocked slightly on the food he had been swallowing. Brian, who had been sat on his left, patted him on the back until he stopped.

"Thanks." Peeta said to him.

"No problem. If you died Cato would be all grumpy and broody, and trust me I don't want to have to live near that." He joked.

Cato decided to answer the little girl. "Give it a couple of years Char. We're only young."

"You're the same age as Auntie Daisy and she has Olly and he's one so she had him when she was younger than you." For a six year old Charlotte really was smart.

"But Peeta's only sixteen so he's younger than Auntie Daisy was when she had a baby." Cato replied, internally he was thinking about what it would be like to raise a child with Peeta.

"Sixteen is old enough to give us more cousins I think." Another little girl around the same age joined in.

"All right girls. We know you want more cousins but let's give the boys some time. They've only been together for a day. If there's no child by the time Cato's twenty then you can start annoying him about it." Sophia saved the blond teens from further baby questions.

As the meal went on no more awkward subjects were broached and for that Peeta was grateful. After they finished the stew Peggy brought out a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies. Damn could that woman find her way around a kitchen.

Then the children were collected by some avoxs who were told to take them to their rooms (the matins have been given a set of rooms for their stay.) so that the kids could shower and then go to bed.

The adults then went to the living room again so that they could question, I mean get to know, Peeta.

"So Peeta tell us a bit about yourself." Peggy asked her baby's boyfriend.

"Okay well I'm from district twelve, I worked in my parent's bakery which I loved to do. I also like to draw, I draw mostly people but I sometimes do other things. Erm, I don't really know what else to say." The younger blond rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Have you and Cato engaged in any sexual activity yet?" Grant asked with a straight face.

"…Yes." Peeta could feel his face heat up as he answered. But he somehow thought they'd know if he was lying.

"When?" It was Penelope who asked this time.

"Yesterday and today." He could not believe he was talking to his boyfriend's family about these types of things.

"Are you a virgin?" Steve asked.

"Yep, I'd only ever kissed someone before I met Cato."

"So are you impressed physically by Cato?" Brian asked him.

"Very impressed." He saw Cato blush slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"When do you think you'll be willing to have sex with Cato?" Lloyd asked.

"I already am willing, it's him who wants to wait." When Peeta said that every male in the room looked to Cato like he had lost his marbles.

"What? Is it a crime that I want it to be special?" Cato snarled defensively.

"Not at all. It's just unusual. So son when the time comes you are going to be safe right?" Rick asked his youngest son.

"Yes dad of course I will. But Peeta's a virgin so he hasn't got anything and I got checked after my last relationship so I'm clean too." Cato looked at his watch. "I promised Clove I'd meet her in a few minutes. I won't be gone long. And hour maximum, you guys can just get to know each other a bit better." And with that kissed Peeta sweetly then got up and left.

Deciding to do just as Cato had suggested the Martins and Summers (Lloyd and Penelope.) asked Peeta more questions. Albeit less sexually orientated then the previous ones. Not that Peeta was complaining.

About half an hour later Clove walked in. "Hey everyone it's great to see you again." She hugged everyone.

"Where's Cato?" Peggy asked.

"I assumed he was with you guys." She looked around confused by the lack of Cato.

"He told us he had promised to meet you." Penelope said looking worried.

"Nope. We hadn't got any plans." Everyone was getting worried now.

"So where has he gone?" Rick asked.

It hit Peeta like a ton of bricks. "He's gone to find Chester."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, i kind of ran out of inspiration.<br>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have, feel free to do so again. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.


	14. Fight and morning activities

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

Last chapter-

"Nope. We hadn't got any plans." Everyone was getting worried now.

"So where has he gone?" Rick asked.

It hit Peeta like a ton of bricks. "He's gone to find Chester."

* * *

><p>Clove's face turned to one of horror.<p>

"Who's Chester?" Grant asked. The family was worried by the shocked/scared reactions of the two teens.

"He's the dick head who tried it on with Peeta this morning." Clove explained.

"Oh dear, are you alright sweetie?" Peggy asked, her mothering instincts causing her to worry.

"I'm fine. He didn't get very far before I got away." He replied. "But Cato wants to beat him black and blue but he'll get into trouble if he does that. I need to find him." Peeta started heading towards the door but Steve grabbed his wrist.

"If they're fighting you don't want to be anywhere near it. Firstly you could get hurt if you try to split them up and Cato would never forgive himself. Secondly you don't need to see Cato like that. He can get real angry."

Peeta snatched his wrist from the second oldest sibling's hand. "I've seen Cato angry; it won't change my opinion of him. I'm not going to let my boyfriend fight because of me just because I was too scared to do something about it. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself so he doesn't need to get into trouble for beating up Chester." With that he stormed out of the room, hoping Cato hadn't done too much damage.

"You gotta respect the kid for standing up to you." Grant said to his little brother.

"I do but someone really should go with him, you know how Cato gets, he won't look to see who's pulling him off Chester, he'll just swing for them and if he hits Peeta he'll hate himself. I think we can all see how much he cares for him." Steve gnawed on his bottom lip in worry.

"I'll go." Brian stood up. "But I think Chester deserves it."

Running down the corridor Brian just managed to get his hand in the door as it shut, causing the doors to open again.

"I hope you don't expect me to leave him to murder someone." Peeta said not even bothering to look who it was, he knew it would be one of the brothers.

"No, I'm just gunna lend a helping hand so only the people who deserve black eyes get them." Grant said with a grin. He liked his brother's boyfriend. He was feisty yet sweet. "So where do you expect him to be?"

"I'm guessing he was straight forward about it and just went to Chris' room, so the sixth floor." Peeta pressed the corresponding button and the elevator started moving.

As the ding sounded and the doors open they could immediately hear scuffling. They ran down the corridor and it didn't take them long to find Cato. The blond was straddling Chester, he had one hand fisted in the boy from six's shirt and he was using the other to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"..ever touch him again I will tear you limb from limb." Was what they heard when they found him.

Peeta grabbed Cato and tore him away from the other boy. For all he wasn't the tallest of guys he was really strong. Cato started to struggle to get away from whoever was holding him; he wasn't finished with that little shit yet.

Grant rushed in front of his baby brother and grabbed his flailing fists. "Calm down Cato, it's Peeta who's got hold of you. You don't want to hurt him do you?" AS soon as those words left Brian's lips Cato stopped fighting.

Peeta loosened his grip on the older teen but did not fully let go, he knew Cato was still fuming and Chester looked dreadful. The boy from six had blood gushing from his nose, bruises forming on his cheeks, the promise of black eyes in a couple of hours and a split lip.

Cato turned around to face Peeta. It seemed to calm Cato to see that Peeta was fine and safe. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him tight to his chest; burying his head in the blond locks he could smell his own apple shampoo.

Brain, after deciding his brother wasn't going to fall back into his rage, walked over to the bloody boy who was panting to catch his breath. He held out his hand to him, it was taken with caution and Brian hauled him to his feet.

"You're gunna go back into your room, have your mentor fix you up and accept the fact that you deserved this. Had it been my girl you made a move on you'd need a hospital not a first aid kit, so think yourself lucky that Peeta didn't want Cato in trouble or I'm sure that's where you'd have ended up." Brian growled before giving Chester a slight shove towards his door. "Take this as a warning to stay away from Cato and his friends."

Turning back to his brother he saw that he hadn't even turned to look at Chester, he was totally focused on Peeta. It was so adorable and he couldn't believe how short a period of time they'd known each other.

"Come on guys, let's go and show the family that Cato is neither dead nor arrested." Brian said as he started towards the lift. The two teens stepped apart slightly and Peeta got his first proper look at Cato. His hair was ruffled, he had a faint bruise which didn't look like it was done developing on his cheekbone and his lip had a little cut but it had already clotted. Peeta gently traced the bruise, careful not to apply any painful pressure. Cato took hold of the wrist and pulled it in front of his face; he pressed a kiss to Peeta's palm before taking the hand in his own and following his brother.

When they got back to their room Cato was bombarded with family members asking what had he been thinking? Was he okay? What state was Chester in?

After he had replied things calmed down a lot. Cato's siblings and mother went to their own rooms, needing to be up early to look after their children.

"Don't worry I'm not staying for long, I just wanted to fill you in on the rebellion." Rick said as he seated himself on a chair at the dining room table, gesturing for the teens to take a seat opposite him.

"So what's happening?" Cato asked his father, holding Peeta's hand on the table.

"Well everything is going well but we have lost and unfortunately are still losing good men. These capitol defenders are stubborn but I say that in a week it will be over and a celebration will be held for those who have been killed." Rick explained.

"What will happen to all the people who've lost the only person in their family who can work?" Peeta asked. Thinking of all the single parents in twelve, people who could hardly afford scraps because the only able workers had been killed in a mine explosion.

"Energy will be set up to every district at all times, and food will be distributed via trains until we get something more permanent set up." He explained. "Okay well unless you have any more questions I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight." Both boys said at the same time.

Rick walked towards the door. "Don't stay up too late; Clove had gone to spend the night with Marvel." And he left.

Cato was tired, reuniting with his family and fighting with Chester had taken a lot of energy.

"Come on time for bed." Peeta said, getting up from the table and pulling Cato towards his bedroom.

"M'not tired." Cato mumbled wanting to spend more time with his boyfriend before he slept.

"Yes you are so you are going to go to sleep." Peeta said sternly.

"I don't want to go to bed." He whined.

"I don't care. You can either go to bed now and I'll come with you or you can stay awake and I'll go back to my room. Your choice." Peeta wasn't trying to be mean but Cato needed rest.

"Fine." The older boy grumbled in defeat, shuffling towards his room.

"Okay go and brush your teeth and then straight into bed." Spending time with Cato's nieces and nephews was bringing out his paternal side, it was really strange. Cato didn't answer he just went into the bathroom and complied with his orders and getting ready for bed. He shuffled out of the bathroom wearing just his boxers and he got into bed his eyes already struggling to stay open.

"You go to sleep. I'm just gunna get ready and then I'll join you." Peeta said quietly before kissing Cato on the cheek.

Peeta went into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed, when he re-entered the bedroom he could hear Cato's breathing was slow and even signaling he had fallen asleep. The baker got under the covers and rested his head on Cato's chest, finding the way it rose and fell as he breathed comforting.

He had no idea what time it was but from the sunlight he could see shining at the side of the curtain it was morning. Lifting his cheek from its warm pillow he saw that Cato was still fast asleep.

A plan formulated in his mind. He didn't think that it was fair that he had never seen Cato naked. Well he had seen him in the shower but he meant hard. Cato had seen him hard, hell Cato had sucked him dry and not allowed him to return the favor and to him that just wasn't fair. Sure he had felt Cato's length against his leg but he wanted to see it and touch it.

He tugged the covers from their bodies. He needed to get Cato hard so he started tracing his fingers all over Cato's torso, paying more attention to his nipples until they hardened. Cato's breathing sped up slightly but he still wasn't going to wake up. Peeta leaned down and started kissing Cato's neck. Eventually he sucked on a part which drew a moan from the sleeping boy so he continued to kiss, lick and suck on the part of skin where his neck became shoulder.

Peeta could see a bulge forming in Cato's boxers.

"Mmmm, Peeta." Cato moaned still asleep. It made Peeta grin, knowing that Cato was dreaming about him while getting hard was such a turn on.

The younger teen traced his index finger down Cato's body, over every defined muscle until he reached the waistband of his boxers. Peeta pulled the boxers down carefully so as not to wake him. Cato's half hard cock was revealed to Peeta's hungry eyes, he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking up and down. In hardly no time at all, Cato was hard as a rock in Peeta's grip, pre-come starting to form at the tip. His cock was just as magnificent as the rest of him, long thick and perfect.

The baker knew he didn't have much time until Cato woke up, the older boy's breathing had sped up a lot and his moans were getting louder, he just hoped he wouldn't freak out when he figured out what was happening.

Peeta continued to pump the hot dick in his hand and as he slid his thumb across the tip Cato woke up and groaned loudly.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Cato asked confused as to why his dream had not ended in his slumber. Confused but not ungrateful.

"Just relax Cato. I want to make you feel good like you did for me." Peeta whispered in his ear before he bit down on the lobe, drawing another moan from the older teen.

"So molesting me in my sleep is your way of going about things?" Cato asked a bit breathless.

"Oh please, you enjoyed every minute of it, but I'll stop if you want me too." Peeta removed his hand from Cato causing the boy from two to whine in protest. "What was that? Use your words Cato." Peeta teased.

"Do not stop." He growled.

"Or what?" Peeta replied cheekily.

"Or I'll get a cock ring and you'll be wearing it for hours." Cato threatened.

"What's a cock ring?" Peeta asked his expression one of pure confusion.

"It's a sex toy that I'd put on your dick and it would stop you coming until I took it off you. I could tease you for hours and you'd be unable to come." Cato smirked at the shocked expression of his boyfriend and almost chuckled but instead moaned when the warm hand returned to his cock and started it blissful movement again. A couple of minutes later Cato could feel his release fast approaching.

"I'm close." He groaned which only caused Peeta's movements to speed up. Cato was literally seconds from his release when Peeta did the most unexpected thing. He lent down and took the head of Cato's cock in his mouth and sucked hard. It pushed Cato over the edge and he came hard in Peeta's mouth, the younger teen tried to swallow it all but a few drops escaped down his chin as he sat back up.

Cato reached his hand up and wiped away his come from the boy's face, as he looked for something to wipe his hand on Peeta took the covered digits in his mouth and cleaned them with his tongue, showing just what treats he would be in store for at some point.

"You are amazing." Cato said lovingly when Peeta had finished with his hand. He then rolled on top of the smaller boy and sat back on Peeta's thighs. He placed his hand on the bulge in Peeta's boxers; it amazed him how hard the younger boy was without any physical stimulation. He supposed it was because he was a virgin and was only used to his own hand. He liked how responsive the younger boy was, how with every squeeze to his clothed dick he thrashed his head from side to side and bucked his hips up trying to gain more friction.

He didn't remove Peeta's underwear, he didn't know why but he thought it would be hot to see him come in the boxers he had borrowed off him. Cato continued to massage the hardness in the light blue boxers, the mewls, moans and whimpers that Peeta made were like music to his ears, only he'd never heard erotic music before.

As Peeta got closer and closer to release his hips started thrusting harder and faster into Cato's hand and damn if that was not one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

"Cato…please." Peeta whimpered. He had no idea what he wanted, just more, so Cato sped up his hand, squeezing and massaging his boyfriends dick through his own boxers.

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut as he came; moaning Cato's name and he filled the boxers with his essence.

As he came down from his orgasm induced high he realised what he had done.

"You made me come in my boxers." Peeta accused, exceptionally embarrassed by how inexperienced he must look.

"They're my boxers actually and yes I did make you come in them." Noticing the other's embarrassment he tried to think of the right thing to say. "I wanted to see you like this, flushed cheeks, panting, hair messy, come stain on your crotch. It makes me realise how lucky I am to be the first person to touch you like this and if I have it my way, I'll be the only person who ever touches you like this." Cato said before leaning in and kissing Peeta sweetly.

"Fine." Peeta blushed further. "I'm going to take shower now; cos for all you seem to think it looks hot it doesn't feel so good to be sat in my own come."

"Alright. I'll come with you."

With that they went into the shower and washed away any traces of their morning activities.

* * *

><p>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have, feel free to do so again. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.<p> 


	15. Laser tag

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

* * *

><p>The idea for laser tag came from Garrett250. Thankyou for putting that suggestion in your review.<p>

* * *

><p>Last chapter-<p>

"Fine." Peeta blushed further. "I'm going to take shower now; cos for all you seem to think it looks hot it doesn't feel so good to be sat in my own come."

"Alright. I'll come with you."

With that they went into the shower and washed away any traces of their morning activities.

* * *

><p>They got dressed afterwards, Peeta once again in Cato's clothes, before they went to get some breakfast. They decided to go down to the center's dining room to see if any of their friends were there.<p>

They walked down hand in hand, most people smiled happily at them but there were the few that would sneer or glare, it made Cato so angry to know that people hated them just because of who they loved. He couldn't wait till he was back home with his punch bag to relieve some of the built up anger, he wouldn't lose his temper like he had done yesterday. Not while Peeta was around.

Just thinking of going home made his anger melt away, it wouldn't be long before he was back with his friends and family, safe where they should be, and Peeta would be with him of course. He was never going to let him go again. It was shocking just how quick the boys had fallen for each other but it made them happy so it can't be a bad thing.

When they got to the dining room they saw Marvel, Chris and Clove were there at the table they had met Peeta at. The blond boys sat down with them.

"Morning guys." Peeta greeted them.

"Hey. So we all heard about your little…disagreement with Chester last night Cato." Marvel said with a smirk at how thuggish his friend could be.

"He had to learn somehow and he chose the hard way." Cato shrugged like it really had just been a disagreement not an actual fight.

"Well if that bruise on your cheek is anything to go by, the hard way didn't go exactly as you had planned." Clove pointed to the dark purple bruise on Cato's face.

Cato poked at it a bit as if to prove it was nothing but Peeta yanked the hand away knowing tit must hurt. "Nope, it went exactly as I had planned." He smirked. "I let that bastard get a hit in so Peeta would want to look after me and wake me up in the most delightful ways." Peeta blushed, now that it had all happened he was embarrassed by what he had done this morning. "Aw don't be embarrassed Peeta, I enjoyed it so so much." Cato comforted kissing his boyfriend on the cheek which got an 'awwwww' from Clove.

The girl from two looked around. "That is not as good without Jen; it sounds way better when there are two of us doing it." She pouted.

"You look so cute when you pout like that." Marvel said before leaning over to kiss said pout.

Peeta raised an eyebrow at the display of affection. "So have you got something to share with us?"

"Oh yeah. We go out now." She said happily.

"That's great guys. But where is Jen?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, she's on the phone to her mother explaining that she won't be marrying a boy from district five because her boyfriend is from district six." Chris explained casually.

"You guys got together too! Wow this is a good day." Peeta said, his excitement showing. He looked to Clove, an evil expression taking over his face. "So, you tested his swimmers yet?" He asked with a wink.

Her mouth fell open in shock. She recovered quickly. "Sure did. I assure you there are no problems in that department." She winked back.

"Swimmers. "Marvel thought aloud. "Are you guys talking about my sperm?" He asked confused and slightly horrified.

"Yep." Peeta replied casually.

"Why?" Marvel asked, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Well you see the first day we met, when the girls came to make sure I was alright we kinda ended up talking about you guys and she may have said something along the lines of 'I want lots of kids so he better have got strong swimmers.' When we were talking about you." Peeta explained, smirking at the death glare Clove sent him.

"That sounds like a really interesting conversation." Cato commented.

"Oh it was." Peeta said as Clove said. "No it wasn't."

"Because that made it sound so much less interesting." The eldest blond said sarcastically.

"Fine, tell him." Clove said as she dramatically hid her face in Marvel's shoulder.

"I remember what she said about Cato word for word.." Peeta started but was cut off.

"Yeah cos as soon as his name came up you were suddenly oh so interested." Clove teased her face still not visible.

"Not the point." He replied, a slight blush covering his face. "Anyways she said 'Yep he's gay as they come, always has been always will be. It used to annoy me, I mean I wanted to get with him and it sounds weird but I wanted his kids cos let's face it the boys got good genes, tall, blond, good looking, strong, smart and hung like a horse. Oh well, if he would rather put his cock up another boys bum then in me I'm not gunna be sour about it. The only difference with Marvel is that my kids won't be blond.' And I can now vouch that Cato is in fact hung like a horse." The younger blond smirked at the embarrassed Clove, shocked Cato and horrified Marvel.

"I cannot believe you guys talk about things like that." Marvel said with a faraway look in his eyes, like he was trying to act like he hadn't just heard what he had.

"I didn't realise just how strange I sounded when I said that but hey it's all true." Clove quickly recovered from her blush, pushing off her embarrassment like it had never been there.

"I'm sorry for the fact that I would rather put my cock up another boys bum than in you Clove." Cato teased with a smile.

It was then that Jen arrived looking exceptionally happy.

"Good morning guys, nice bruise Cato. Anyways my mum is now totally fine with me not wanting to be with a district five guy and she can't wait to meet Chris." She said excitedly not noticing all the color drain from her boyfriend's face.

"That's brilliant. Aww three happy couples all saved by the rebellion." Clove pointed out.

"Let's not think about the alternative." Marvel said, knowing how morbid a conversation that would be.

"Okay so what are the plans for today?" Cato asked Clove as it was probably her who would decide.

"I hadn't really thought about it if I'm honest, I was a bit busy last night." She winked at Marvel. "Anyone else got any ideas?" She asked the group.

"There's a laser tag area here, we could have a go at that." Jen suggested.

"Oh hell yes I rock at that." Marvel grinned excitedly.

"Laser tag it is." Clove looked to everyone for a nod of agreement before she tucked back into her breakfast.

Peeta, Cato and Jen went and fetched some breakfast before joining the others again to eat it.

When everyone had finished eating they set of in search of laser tag.

It didn't take them long to find it after they asked a random employee of the training center.

"So would you like to play as individuals or in teams?" The person running the laser tag system asked very unenthusiastically.

"Groups." Clove replied quickly. "It'll be me her and him against those three." She first pointed to herself, Jen and Peeta then Marvel, Chris and Cato.

"Okay, which group wants to be the blue group and which wants to be the red group?" He asked like he wanted to be anywhere else in Panem except there.

"We'll be blue, they can be red." Clove took charge again.

"Follow me to get your vests and guns." He led them into a small room; he grabbed three black vests with red seams which he gave to the all boy group, he then got three more vests, these with blue seams, which he gave to the other three. "Alright, take one gun each of the rack, shots will be detected anywhere on the torso, would you like me to set your guns to have a limited or an infinite supply of ammo?"

"Infinite." They all replied, knowing they would be playing for a long time.

The man pressed some buttons on the wall. "Okay when you come out we will be able to see how many times you each got shot and how many would have been direct kill shots. Have fun." And with that he went back to his chair and picked up a magazine.

The teens entered the room, it appeared to be a huge black maze, the walls were far too high to get over and it the lights were small and distributed randomly along the walls at different heights meaning some areas of the maze were a lot darker than others.

"Okay so I say we give each other five minutes to hide and come up with team strategies before first fire." Clove suggested gaining nods from everyone else. "Okay then, may the best team win." And with that she took off running with Jen and Peeta in tow.

The blue team went round many corners until they felt far enough away from the reds to start speaking.

"Okay so what's our plan?" Jen asked her team mates.

"I say we stick together, stay quiet and shoot round corners at them so they don't know where we are." Clove suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan, what about if we get separated?" Peeta asked.

"Just carry on with the plan to the best of your ability just on your own; we can have the person who got shot the least and the team that got shot the least." Jen said. "I think we should hide a little better, time must be nearly up."

The blue team sunk further into the shadows in a hope to be unseen.

Meanwhile the red team had also been making a plan.

"I say we go in strong, just run and shoot." Marvel suggested. The other boys agreed.

"We should try and separate them so there are less guns pointing at us at a time." Cato added, his idea also got approval and with nothing else to say they just waited for the five minutes to pass before they started hunting down the other team.

The blue team heard the heavy footsteps of their opponents long before they saw the shadows hurtling down the corridor. They all aimed their guns and started to fire repeatedly, tiny red lights showing where they were hitting the others.

Unable to see the girls and Peeta the other boys decided to retreat speedily before too much damage could be done. They tried firing backwards as they ran but they missed the blue team by far.

"Well done guys that went well. I think we should move now before they come back." Clove whispered to her team who then started tip toeing to a different location.

"Well that could have gone better." Chris complained as they tried to think of a way to beat the blues.

"Yep. Well if we hugged the walls and went slowly they wouldn't see or hear us." Cato pointed out.

"That would work. And if we split up any mistakes made will only end in one of us getting fired at." Marvel added.

Having their plan the reds split up all walking slowly and close to the walls in different directions.

Marvel was the first to come across the blues; they were leaning against a wall in a particularly shadowy area, apparently going slow meant he was much more observant.

He lifted his gun and started firing rapidly at the three blues. Seeing the blue dots on their vests and hearing the tiny buzz it made when they got shot sent them scattered. They ran as if it was real bullets coming their way. All three blues managed to end up going a different way. Marvel went back the way he had come, a victorious smile on his face.

Cato heard fast footsteps from his position against the wall. He had his gun ready for whenever the person came round the corner. He almost pulled the trigger as Peeta came into his line of sight but he decided against it, this situation had the potential for some fun.

He stalked the younger blond from the shadows as he continued through the maze.

Peeta carried on looking behind him, he felt like he was being watched, but he could see no one and wasn't being fired at so he could only assume he was just paranoid from the unseen attack.

The younger blond continued to walk around aimlessly. Eventually he found himself at a dead end but as he turned around to go back arms surrounded his waist and pulled him close to a body. He panicked briefly but then realised it was Cato.

"You've been following me." The shorter boy accused.

"Yep." Cato smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't notice; I've been doing it for ages."

"Why didn't you shoot me?" Peeta asked confused.

"Because I can think of something better we could be doing." He said like it was obvious before he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

They broke apart when they needed air. "Yep that is better." Peeta agreed before they went back to kissing. Their tongues danced together, tasting one another and enjoying the intimacy.

Unfortunately their session was interrupted by light footsteps heading quickly in their direction.

"That's either Jen or Clove; it's too light to be one of the guys so you need to get out of here." Peeta rushed as they broke apart.

"Crap, where am I supposed to go, it's a dead end." Cato looked around as if a new corridor would magically appear.

"Not my problem." Peeta said before he shot Cato straight over his heart.

Cato was just about to shoot back when Jen rounded the corner and saw them; she immediately started firing at Cato. Peeta joined in so as not to look suspicious and because it was fun. Looking down at his vest Cato could see a lot of tiny red dots appearing, knowing he would be unable to shoot them more than they could shoot him he started running as fast as he could away from the dead end.

The two blues followed him a short while but then stopped to take a breath.

"Wow that boy can run fast." Jen panted as they tried to find a place to hide.

"He certainly does." Peeta agreed. Jen looked at him, inspecting his face.

"You two were kissing." She accused with fake anger.

"No we weren't." Peeta defended himself; the blush that appeared on his cheeks was not helping his lie.

"You definitely were, you're lips are all red and you look way too happy to have just shot at him." She pointed out.

"Fine." Peeta sighed in defeat. "But you can't tell me if you and Chris happened to bump into each other alone you wouldn't have kissed him." He challenged.

"Good point." She admitted. "Well back to the game we need to find one of the lads to gain some points." Peeta nodded and they started tip toeing through the corridors listening out for footsteps.

They got to a part of the maze that was pitch black. Jen put her hand on Peeta's shoulder as they walked so she didn't lose him in the dark.

"Ahh." Two people yelled as they collided face first into each other. One of them was Peeta and the other was also male so the two blues raised their guns and started firing like mad men, satisfied by the red dots they saw seemingly suspended in midair because they still couldn't see the person.

The mystery person started running and after they got about three meters away the dots faded away leaving them invisible again.

They continued to play for about another hour, Jen and Peeta managing to stay together but they didn't find Clove.

A voice was magnified throughout the maze. "Can the six people in the laser tag area please make their way to the exit, it's twelve o'clock and the game is closed for two hours, Thank you." It was the boring man who had let them in.

The lights brightened throwing light onto all the walls making the arrows pointing to the exit visible.

Jen and Peeta started following the arrows and a couple of minutes later they found Chris, he took Jen's hand as they continued towards the exit.

"So have you guys put any thought into what you're going to do after the rebellion?" Peeta asked the couple.

"Yep I'm gunna follow Jen wherever she goes." Chris replied smiling at his girlfriend.

"Aww how romantic." Peeta cooed before horror covered his face. "Oh no, I sound like Clove." The others laughed at him until he recovered from his scared state. "Anyway, are you thinking your gunna stay in five Jen?"

The red head nodded. "Yeah at least for a year or two while my brother grows up a bit more. Hopefully it will be easy to get between the districts so we'll be able to come and visit you other guys."

They soon found the door and when they exited the maze they saw that the others were already there. Cato walked over to Peeta and helped him get the vest off before they all looked to the man to tell them which team had won.

"Okay well the blue team got shot 105 times, 59 of those were direct kill shots." He droned, obviously bored. "The red team got shot 176 times, 93 of them were direct kill shots." Jen, Clove and Peeta cheered while their boyfriends groaned in defeat.

"Who got shot the most and the least individually?" Clove asked the man who looked like he had just been asked to run six marathons in a day.

"Erm." He looked on his computer screen. "You." He pointed at Marvel. "Got shot the most, 71 times to be precise. And you." He pointed at Peeta. "Got shot 20 times which was the least." And with that he left to go have his dinner.

"I wouldn't have lost if Peeta hadn't run into me." Marvel complained.

"That was a joint effort, you ran into me too." Peeta replied. "It's not my fault I had back-up and you didn't." He and Jen high fived and Marvel just stuck out his tongue.

"Can we go and eat now, I'm starving." Chris stated.

"Of course you are." Clove teased. "Yeah let's go down to the dining room, I think they're serving chicken stew today, it's amazing."

The group headed down to the dining room and managed to sit at their table. As predicted it was the chicken stew and as Clove had said it tasted delicious. About half way through their meal a small group of people entered the dining room. Jen gasped as she looked at who it was. Her reaction caused everyone else to turn and look at the newcomers. It was Chester and some other tributes. He looked terrible. Both of his eyes had deep bruises along with his nose, his lip had a nasty gash on it and he just looked all round defeated.

"Oh my god Cato, were you trying to kill him?" Clove whisper shouted at him.

"It crossed my mind." The eldest teen admitted not looking guilty at all.

"Don't say things like that." Peeta said shocked.

"He made me mad; I don't think properly when I'm mad." Cato explained.

"Well you need to work on that because you know what the guys are like in two, they'll flirt like hell with him just because they can." Clove said as she continued to eat.

Cato was going to reply but a voice started speaking and was sent through every speaker in the building.

"Hello this is Rick Martin, some of you will know that I am leading the rebellion. I have some brilliant news. The last groups of capitol resistance have surrendered.

The rebellion has been won!"

* * *

><p>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have, I really appreciate you doing so. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.<p> 


	16. The rebellion is over

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

* * *

><p>Last chapter-<p>

"Hello this is Rick Martin, some of you will know that I am leading the rebellion. I have some brilliant news. The last groups of capitol resistance have surrendered.

The rebellion has been won!"

* * *

><p>Shock.<p>

Shock was the first thing everyone felt upon the announcement. The dining room was silent, everyone was sat wide eyed trying to process the information.

It's over. The fighting is over. The worry, the panic, it's all over.

Everyone seemed to be having the same thoughts as the wide eyes filled with joy and people leapt up cheering.

Peeta felt his feet leave the ground as Cato picked him up and swung him round. When the world stopped spinning Peeta looked up into Cato's forest green eyes and saw pure undiluted happiness which he knew was mirrored in his own. Leaning up on his tippy toes he pressed his lips to Cato's. The older teen responded eagerly, opening his lips to allow Peeta's tongue access.

The couple were in their own little happy bubble, not noticing that the room had fallen silent. When they broke apart for air they saw that everyone was looking to the door where Rick was stood. Rick on the other hand was looking at his son and his son's boyfriend.

He tilted his head back, gesturing for them to follow him as he turned and walked back down the corridor.

The two blond teens hugged all their friends before leaving; they made their way back to the second floor where Rick had already arrived and Brian and Daisy were also situated.

"So I see you too were celebrating the good news." Rick smirked as Peeta blushed; having his boyfriend's dad talk about anything to do with their physical activities was exceptionally embarrassing and strange.

"Yeah well what do you expect, we just found out we get to go home." Cato replied, taking Peeta's hand and leading him to the dining room where his dad, brother and sister in law were. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, people are going to be going home tomorrow, we just need to know where Peeta wants to go, back home to twelve or to two with us." Rick didn't say it with any pressure as he didn't want to stress the teen.

"You're not going back there." Cato said sternly.

"Cato it's his decision." Daisy scolded like the mother she was.

"You don't understand, I can't protect him there." The older blond practically growled.

Brian's brow creased in confusion. "Can't protect him from what?"

Cato really wanted to tell them but he knew it wasn't his place and regardless of how close he was to his family, Peeta hardly knew them so he couldn't expect him to want to tell them his deepest secret.

Peeta saw his boyfriend's internal struggle and his family's confused/concerned stares. With a sigh the younger blond answered. "My mum, well she…hits me sometimes." He looked down embarrassed.

When no-one said anything he looked up cautiously. He looked to Daisy first, she looked really sad and close to tears. Rick and Brian both looked furious, bad tempers must be in the family.

Rick looked torn as he spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that Peeta, you never have to go back there if you don't want too but we can't stop you from going to your family." His sons and daughter in law all looked at him like he was crazy but they knew it was true, they couldn't drag Peeta onto a train with them, it wouldn't be fair.

"I don't want to go back." the Martins all looked thrilled. "But all my things are there and I have people I want to say good bye too." Their faces fell at the thought of Peeta going back to abuse.

"You could come back to two, get settled then we can go and get your things in a week or so." Cato suggested, loathing the idea of anyone hurting Peeta ever again.

"Fine." Peeta agreed. "But don't think I'm wearing your clothes forever." He joked.

Cato pouted. "But you look so good in my clothes."

Brian rolled his eyes at how lovey dovey his brother was being. "That's great, but it's now one o'clock and you both need to pack before dinner so you can have an early night because our train leaves at seven sharp.

"We only have the outfit we came in; I don't think that will take very long to pack." Peeta replied.

"You get to keep all the clothes in your room because they were tailor made for your size so they wouldn't fit other people right." Rick informed them. "So you have a fair amount of packing to do."

"Oh that's good, I love the clothes here, they're awesome." Peeta said enthusiastically. "Well I'll see you at dinner." He said to Cato before he got up, kissed the older blond on the cheek, waved to his boyfriend's family and left the room.

On the way up to his own room he thought about his decision to not go straight home. Was going to two the right thing? He definitely wants to be with Cato but thinking about it they hadn't known each other for very long so should he be moving in with him.

Yes.

When it came down to it he knew Cato was the best thing that had ever happened to him and that wouldn't' be changing any time soon. Going back to twelve could possibly be painful, he knew his mother had been glad to see the back of him and getting him back without the money that the victors got would make her really angry.

Walking into his room he saw there was a suitcase on his bed, he went to his wardrobe and started taking things off the hangers, folding them neatly before placing them in the case.

It took him longer than he anticipated since he had never had so many belongings to take somewhere before. By the time he had squished all the clothes and shoes into the case it was six o'clock. When he had done that he decided to take a shower, luckily he had left out some clean clothes having already thought that through. After he was clean and clothed it was nearly seven o'clock, wow had he been in the shower for a long time, looking at his fingertips he saw they were all wrinkled. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had not finished his lunch and he should go and eat soon.

On his way through the lounge he saw Katniss also going down to the dining room.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello. How are things going with Cato's family? Gale told me he's seen Rick and his family around the building."

"They're going great, they're all really forward about..well everything but I'm getting used to it..sort of. At least you won't have problems like that, you already know your mum loves Gale and his mum loves you." Peeta pointed out.

"True, I think our mum's have wanted us to get together for ages." She smiled at the happy families' life she would get now twelve wouldn't be so poor.

They got into the elevator and headed down. When they got into the dining room Katniss went over to Gale while Peeta went over to the table he liked to think of as their table.

All the others were already there so he grabbed some food and joined them.

"So this is like at least meal isn't it." Jen joked but in reality it was a sad truth. They were going their separate ways, at least for a little while.

"We can't think of it like that, soon enough we'll all meat up." Clove said quickly. She wasn't the type to make lots of friends and in such a short amount of time she had gotten so close with so many people, it made her tear up just thinking about leaving them. At least she got to keep Cato and Peeta, the others would be alone.

"Let's not think about leaving, let's just enjoy it while we can." Marvel put an arm around Clove and pulled the sad girl into a hug, truth be told he was sad too but he knew that if they all let it show then it would be all they could think about.

They continued their meal, keeping a good atmosphere, teasing each other and just joking around.

"So did everyone remember to leave clothes out to put on tomorrow?" Peeta asked.

Chris, Marvel and Clove all got an 'I cannot believe how stupid I am' expression on their face.

"I think that's a no from those three." Jen smirked at the annoyed look she received.

"Damn, I put my comfy clothes at the bottom of the case as well." Chris said defeated.

"Well that was smart." Cato teased.

They finished of their meal with regular chit chat and before they knew it they all had to go back to their own rooms so they could be escorted to the right train in the morning.

They went into the corridor and that was as far as they got before Clove broke into floods of tears and grabbed hold of Jen who also started crying.

None of the guys knew what to do, crying girls were scary. They just stood awkwardly until the girls grabbed them and forced them into a group hug. They couldn't tell who was who but soon enough all the guys were tearing up too, whether it be the fact that they were leaving their friends for the foreseeable future or because they didn't like seeing the girls upset they did not know.

When they broke apart they all hugged each other individually, saying how soon they would see them again.

When Clove hugged Peeta she whispered. "I want all the gory details of your first time the next time I see you." Before pulling away, giving him a watery smile and taking Marvels hand.

When the goodbyes were over Cato and Peeta got into the elevator and went up to the twelfth floor. The older teen leaned down and kissed Peeta sweetly. He didn't rush it; it was just a simple brush of lips.

"Just like our first date." Peeta smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yep. And tomorrow we get to go and start a life outside of all this madness." Cato buried his head in Peeta's neck, unsure of what the future held.

"The first thing I'm gunna do is find your bed." Peeta said half-jokingly.

Cato chuckled. "Your mind is in the gutter, can you think of nothing else." He teased.

"Nope, not when I'm pressed up against you and were you any different when you were sixteen?" Peeta held on tighter to the older blond.

"I wasn't quite like this but then again I wasn't in a relationship when I was sixteen."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" He asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to know." Peeta pulled back to look at Cato.

"I was fourteen when I first had sex with girl, almost fifteen my first time with a boy." Cato saw Peeta's face fall, he assumed it was because the younger teen thought he was a man whore but it wasn't.

"Of all the people you could have had, why are you choosing me, the inexperienced boy who doesn't have a clue how to please you?" Peeta looked down like the floor was suddenly oh so interesting.

Cato tipped the shorter boy's chin up forcing him to meet his eyes. "I don't care that you're a virgin, in fact I think it's hot cos it means that if I get my way, the only person you'll ever be with is me."

"But what if you decide I'm not good enough when it...you know...comes too it." His face went red as he tried to get his message across.

Cato smiled. "You're honestly worried I won't be satisfied by you in bed? God if only you could be in my head and know my thoughts. You are by far the most attractive person I have ever seen and I love you which kinda means the only thing I'm worried about is coming as soon as we get started." He admitted hoping it would make the younger teen feel better. "And did I honestly look unsatisfied when you woke me up this morning or in the elevator when it broke down?"

"Well no but…"

"No buts." Cato said sternly before kissing his boyfriend gently. "When it happens the fact that it's you will make it perfect for me."

Peeta finally seemed to accept it and smiled before leaning in to kiss the older teen again.

When Peeta tried to deepen the kiss Cato pulled away.

"Not tonight. I've got Grant and Brian stopping in my room tonight so I do not need you making me all hot and bothered before I have to go see them." Peeta just pouted which was so adorable.

"Fine, well I'll see you tomorrow on the train I hope."

"Of course you will. My dad says that our family, which now includes you, has a compartment to ourselves."

"What about Clove?" The younger teen asked with concern.

"Her cousin is here, she hasn't seen them yet but she's riding back with them." Cato explained. "Anyways, I think you need to get some sleep, not that you need any beauty sleep to, you're already stunning, but I don't want you falling asleep on the train tomorrow. Trust me it is the last thing you want to do in a room full of hyper active children. Someone will stand on your lap and they're too young to understand that feet in the crotch area hurt. That is not a mistake I will be making again." He winced at the memory.

"Okay, night night." Peeta kissed Cato again before he went into his room where Haymitch was watching the TV.

"Hey kiddo, I heard that you ain't going back to twelve tomorrow." It was kind of phrased like a question, the mentor just wanted confirmation.

"Yeah. I'm going to two for a week or so, and then I'm going to fetch my things and make the more permanent." He admitted.

"Good for you, it ain't as big a secret as you think, you know, how your mother treats you. Trust me we all want to help but saying something would probably only make it worse." He said guiltily.

"Yeah it would've. Would you let my dad know what's going on, I don't want him thinking I've abandoned him." He looked sad as he thought of his father, the only member of his family who cared.

"Of course I can. I think I'll leave out a few details like the elevator." Haymitch smirked as the teen blushed.

"That would be much appreciated. I'm gunna go to bed now, you know with the seven o'clock leave tomorrow."

"Alright, sweet dreams kid." He went back to watching his program.

Peeta went into his room, brushed his teeth, striped down and got under his covers. He fell asleep quickly wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, no excuse just an apology.<p>

If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have, I really appreciate you doing so. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.


	17. Going home

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

* * *

><p>Last chapter-<p>

"That would be much appreciated. I'm gunna go to bed now, you know with the seven o'clock leave tomorrow."

"Alright, sweet dreams kid." He went back to watching his program.

Peeta went into his room, brushed his teeth, striped down and got under his covers. He fell asleep quickly wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>Peeta groaned as his alarm went off at six.<p>

He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the light coming in between the curtains. He slammed his hand down on the beeping device and sighed in content when it stopped. Rolling over to face the wall he tried to fall back to sleep but then he remembered why he was up so early. Today's the day he goes home with Cato.

He shot out of bed; ignoring the chill from his lack of clothing he went into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He then yanked on the sweats and t-shirt he had left out when he packed.

He went to the kitchen to find an Effie making pancakes.

"Morning." He said happily.

"Good morning Peeta. Are you excited about your move to district two?" she flipped the pancake and put it on the plate with the rest.

"Yeah I can't wait, how did you know about that?"

Effie slid a plate with some pancakes on in front of the teen before passing him some cutlery and syrup. "Eat up; you've got a long journey today. Haymitch told me after he spoke to you last night." The colorful woman joined him eating pancakes.

"That wasn't until quite late, I didn't think you'd still be awake and you weren't in the living room when I got back." Peeta stated, his brain trying to figure it out.

At that moment a very tired looking Haymitch walked out of Effie's bedroom yawning and rubbing his eyes. Peeta's eyes went wide and Effie blushed at the obvious conclusion to jump too.

"No Peeta it isn't… it wasn't… we didn't… it's not what you think." She finally found the words causing the teen to laugh around a mouthful of pancake. "He just came in to chat but he fell asleep and he needed the rest so I let him stay." She rushed to defend her innocence.

"Okay Effie, I believe you." He winked just to annoy her.

"Just finish your breakfast and get you suitcase ready." She ordered as Haymitch entered the kitchen. He started the coffee machine going, incapable of speech before he had his morning caffeine.

The teen just grinned at the irritated woman as he finished his food, he put his plate in the sink before going to fetch his case, and he placed it by the door for when he was collected. He then went to brush his teeth and when he finished it was twenty to seven.

Going back into the room he saw Haymitch and Effie laughing together, he couldn't help but smile knowing there would be no problems with those two.

At bang on quarter to seven there was a knock on the door then a man came in. "I'm here to collect Peeta Mellark for the seven o'clock train to district two."

"I'm ready." He hugged Effie and Haymitch. "I'll see you both soon, and please tell Katniss and Gale I'll see them when I come back to twelve."

"Of course dear, take care." The escort said with teary eyes before the peace keeper grabbed Peeta's bag and lead him out of the room.

The man led him down to the ground floor and then further, apparently the train station they were using had an underground location. The stone corridor with lit by lights on the wall but Peeta still didn't like it. After about five minutes they could see a crowd of people, obviously the other passengers of the train to two.

"Okay you're in compartment eight which is the one at the very back." the man said as he led the teen around the group to the back where he could see Daisy was stood holding a sleepy Olly.

"Thank you." Peeta said to the man who just smiled before leaving to go god knows where. "Hello Daisy." He smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning Peeta, the others will be down soon, they're just getting the kids ready." She shuffled her son slightly trying to get comfy.

"I imagine that could be quite an ordeal."

"Oh you have no idea. I'm glad Olly is still at the age where he doesn't care what he wears."

"Before you know it he'll be at school." Peeta joked.

"He will. It seems like I only just left school but I'm already married with a child."

"Do you miss it?" The red head looked at Peeta confused. "The freedom, a full night's sleep, no responsibility." He elaborated.

She chewed on her lip as she pondered it. "No. I don't miss it per say, sure it's different, really really different but I love it." She said honestly. "And I'm sure you'll love it too."

"What?" Peeta spluttered in shock.

"Oh come on." She smirked. "Are we going to lie to each other and pretend we don't think you and Cato are in it for the long run? We both know you love him and he loves you. I'm guessing it won't be long before you decide to commit to it with rings and then off to the adoption center you'll be." She predicted.

The blond just stared at her with wide eyes. "I think that's a possible scenario at a later point in our lives." He tried to avoid admitting how much he liked the sound of that without making it seem like he didn't want to commit to Cato.

Daisy just dropped the subject and shuffled Olly in her arms again, trying to get the circulation in her hand back.

"You alright there?" Peeta asked concerned.

"Yeah he just gets heavy after a while." She smiled reassuringly.

"You want me to hold him for a while?"

"That'd be great." She replied.

"How do you hold a baby?" He asked unsurely. Daisy chuckled slightly at his lack of knowledge.

"I'll pass him too you and basically all you have to do is not drop him." She instructed as she maneuvered her son so he was vertically against Peeta's chest. Peeta placed one arm bellow his bum and the other hand went on his back. "Good. He's comfortable like that."

Peeta couldn't wipe the grin of his face as Olly rested the side of his face against his chest and shut his blue eyes.

"He's so cute." Peeta said as he admired the black mop of hair and pale unblemished skin. "He looks so much like his dad." He said without thinking.

"I'm glad to hear that you think my husband is 'cute' I will definitely sleep easier with that knowledge." She teased causing the blond to blush darkly.

"No. that wasn't what I meant." He kept his voice quiet; mindful of the sleeping child he was holding. "I meant he has the black hair and the blue eyes like his dad and he's cute because he's a baby." Peeta tried to defend his mistake.

"I know." She laughed. "I'm just messing with you, trust me you aren't the first person to have said that."

"Great, you just like to torture people for fun." He accused with a smile.

A couple of minutes later the rest of the Martin clan arrived, all children holding the hand of an adult.

"Having a test run Peeta?" Steve teased half serious as he spotted the blond holding his sleeping nephew.

"He doesn't need it he's a natural." Daisy complimented causing Peeta's cheeks to go light pink at the scrutiny he was under.

"Yeah he doesn't go to sleep easy." Brian put his arm around his wife.

"You've got lucky there Cato." Grant said. "He doesn't even need training."

"Alright stop embarrassing Peeta kids." Rick warned even though he was smiling at the teen's obvious distress. Cato walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and through his closed lids Peeta noticed a flash of light. When they separated he looked around quizzically for the source of it, Penny was holding a camera with a smug smile.

"You have no idea how cute you looked then, like a proper little family."

It was then that the train pulled up and the doors opened automatically. The compartment that the Martins had been assigned had a window all along the opposite wall to the door and that wall had two medium sized windows so the room was really bright. There was a bench of comfy looking seats all around the compartment with a small gap where the door was. They all pilled in the adults taking one side while the children took the other. Peeta was still holding Olly because the infant had a tight grip on his t-shirt even in sleep.

Not long later the train started moving with a slight jolt before the fast motion was hardly noticeable.

"So what's it like in two? All I've seen of it is the reaping's." Peeta wondered about his future home.

"Oh it's lovely." Chrissie began. "The sun is always out; it's fresh, clean and safe. Near where you'll be living there's a wonderful forest and a river runs straight through it. You'll love it Peeta." She assured.

The children were completely ignoring the adults, they had been given some paper and felt tips and were currently attempting to draw their massive family.

"Peeta dear I'm sorry to bring this us but it does unfortunately need discussing, Rick told us about your mother and we're all so sorry that that happened too you but we were wondering if you could tell us a few of things." Peggy said with a frown.

"Sure, ask away." He had anticipated a conversation with the details of his abuse would come up.

"I'll just say all the questions and then you can answer them but feel free to leave any out if you don't want to tell us." Her brown eyes showed her empathy. At Peeta's nod she continued. "When did it start? Why did it start? What triggers it? How often does she do it? How severe has it been?"

Cato put a protective arm around Peeta as he started to speak. "Well I'd say it started when I was about five because I spilt food dye on my trousers but she shouted a lot before that. As for what triggers it I'd say, when I don't live up to her perfect standards, if I overcook something or wake her up when I get up early for example. It tends to happen every couple of weeks or so and it can range from a bruise on my arm to a messed up face like Chester's and I'm pretty sure she cracked a rib or two a couple of times oh and once she burnt me but I think that was an accident." He shivered at the memory.

"How could she burn you accidently?" Lloyd could barely keep his anger under control, looks like the temper doesn't just run in blood.

"Well, you see, she'd told me to go and fetch a shovel from the garden cos she was selling it to someone, so I grabbed a piece of not used firewood set the end on fire and went out to find it. I guess I'd scuffed the floor with my boot or something because the next thing I know she was storming outside after me, she shoved me over but I dropped the wood on my way down and somehow ended up landing on it with the back of my knee."

Cato's grip tightened on his shoulder. "How come I didn't see the scar?" He was confused.

"Were you really looking at the back of his knee when he was naked?" At any other time Grant's comment would have been funny but the current topic removed all humor from the situation. Cato didn't bother replying everyone knew the answer.

"How can a woman…no a mother, do that to her own child? It's monstrous." Sophia had a couple of tears running down her face, I guess that's pregnancy hormones for you.

No one could answer the question but Paul looked up and saw his mum crying and rushed over, paper grasped tight in hand. "What's wrong mummy?"

"Oh it's nothing sweetie, just the baby making everything more extreme, what have you drawn?" She changed the subject quickly.

"I've drawn the family." He thrust the paper into his mother's hands allowing her to look at it.

There were five couples with a man and a woman, one woman was holding a toddler. There were also two men stood together the shorter one holding a baby. Finally there were seven children of varying sizes playing together.

"That's wonderful sweetie but why is there an extra baby then we're expecting?"

"Because it's in the future, see," He pointed to the woman holding a toddler. "Aunty Chrissie's baby is about twoish and by then Uncle Cato will be twenty so he has to give us a cousin so Peeta is holding their first baby." He explained like it was obvious. Peeta couldn't believe the thought that had gone into it, nor that he was being accepted not just by the adults but by the kids as well. He was also slightly shocked at the casual comment about him and Cato having a baby.

"Let us all have a look." Rick wanted to see what his oldest, by seven minutes, grandson had drawn. Chrissie held up the picture for them all to see. It was amazing; the amount of detail on it was outstanding. Each person looked quite like the person they were meant to be, it looked like the work of a sixteen year old not a ten year old.

"Wow, that's incredible Paul. Peeta likes to draw you know, he's really good too." Cato grinned, knowing Peeta didn't like to be talked up.

"Really, that's so cool; I can't wait till you're my uncle." He said cheerfully to the younger blond before returning to the other kids.

Before Peeta could be annoyed at Cato for his comment the sleeping child in his arms began to stir. First his eye lids fluttered as he tried to figure out who was holding him. When he couldn't see his mum or dad his face started to scrunch up indicating he was about to cry. Peeta immediately started rocking him side to side with a little jigging motion which made the baby happy again.

"See I told you he's a natural." Daisy said to Penny but they all heard and they couldn't help but agree.

Olly was settled for a little while but then he actually started crying and rocking didn't fix it. "Oh don't cry." The blond cooed to the baby but his little face stayed red and watery. "Crying babies go back to their mummy or daddy." He decided quickly standing to pass the baby back to a parent, Daisy pointed at Brian so Peeta gently placed the baby in his daddy's arms.

"He just wants feeding." Daisy passed a jar of baby food and a spoon to her husband. "Oh and Peeta said you were 'cute' earlier." She winked at the teen knowing it would embarrass him.

"You said what?" Cato asked shocked.

"Can't say I blame him, I am quite pleasant on the eyes." The raven haired man said cockily.

"No." Peeta's face was on fire, everyone was giggling. "I made the mistake of saying Olly was cute before commenting on his similarities to Brian, I meant the hair and eyes obviously."

"Oh." His boyfriend calmed down a lot.

"You keep telling yourself that Peeta, don't worry I'll make sure Cato is need somewhere one night and we can have a night of passion wrestling in the sheets."

Peeta just blushed further and shook his head.

"What's 'wrestling in the sheets'?" Carter asked.

"Is it fun?" Paul added.

Sophia elbowed him for letting her children hear that.

"I'll explain it when you're older." It was enough to send them back to whatever game they were playing before, possibly eye spy.

Peeta had hardly looked out the window but when he did it was a shock. The obviously weren't in the capitol anymore because everything looked 'normalish' but he wasn't sure if it was one or two. But the universe, or more specifically the driver, answered his question through the overhead speakers.

"Five minutes till our arrival at the train station that's five minutes everyone."

Those five minutes passed exceptionally fast and before they knew it the train was jerking to a stop. The parents and children left the compartment first due to the small bladder of a child. Cato slotted his finger between Peeta's and led him out onto the platform. He could see for miles, there were houses and other buildings, people walking about and trees surrounding the district as far as he could see.

"Welcome home." Cato whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. And that's exactly what it felt like.

Home.

* * *

><p>If you like it please review. Thankyou if you already have, I really appreciate you doing so. The next update will probrably be in a weeks time.<p> 


	18. The end

I do not own the hunger games.

Warning: There will be a male/male relationship in this story. This is an M rated story for later chapters.

If that offends you don't read this story.

* * *

><p><span>Son of a wise man<span>

* * *

><p>Last chapter-<p>

He could see for miles, there were houses and other buildings, people walking about and trees surrounding the district as far as he could see.

"Welcome home." Cato whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. And that's exactly what it felt like.

Home.

* * *

><p>The sex scene idea was given to me by <strong>RiverStorm16 <strong>who I would like to say a huge thank you too.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Was all Peeta could say. His brain was having a hard time processing that he was actually there in two as part of Cato's family.<p>

Looking around it was a lot cleaner than twelve, the coal dust got everywhere making all the buildings look a bit grim but not here, oh no, the buildings where amazing. There were houses made from white or beige stone and the people were different too. They weren't rushing around or painfully thin. They were joyfully welcoming back the people from the train and they all looked healthy.

Cato started to lead his boyfriend towards his family who had returned from the toilets, they were standing by a mini bus, Rick chatting with the driver.

"All aboard." Grant said when he saw the last two had arrived. They all piled into the vehicle and set off towards the Martin house. It took about half an hour to get their seeing as they lived at the edge of town in a secluded bit of the district.

"Wow." Peeta said again as he got out of the mini bus and saw Cato's house. It was massive. It was three stories high with lots of windows. The front garden had lots of flowers all blooming beautifully and on the other half of the garden there was a miniature playground. There were swings, a climbing frame, a slide, a sea saw and a roundabout.

"You like that word don't you." Cato teased, grinning at Peeta as he did a wonderful goldfish imitation.

"Home sweet home." Peggy went up the path and unlocked the door. "Come on Peeta I'll give you a tour while everyone else gets back to their own house then we can have some tea." All her children sighed in disappointment that their mother would not be cooking for them again. Peeta followed her into the house, surprised but at the same time not, at how amazing the inside was.

"Well this is the living room." She led him into a large room in neutral colors; it contained a huge flat screen television, a stereo, a huge bookcase, two sofas and a few comfy looking chairs. She then went into a room that was obviously the kitchen. "This is my sanctuary, I love this room."

"You have a wonderful home." Peeta complimented her causing her grin to get even wider.

"Thank you honey. This is the dining room." It had the biggest table Peeta had ever seen. Peggy chuckled when she saw he was looking at the table like it might eat him. "For when the whole family comes around." She explained. "Anyway, through that door is the toilet and through that one is Rick's office." She then started going up the stairs so Peeta followed. "There isn't all that much up here, it used to be the kids bedrooms but obviously I only have one left at home." As she walked down the corridor she said who's name of the person the room used to belong too. "Steve's, Brian's, Penny's, Grant's and this one is Cato's." She pointed to the door at the very end of the hallway. Feel free to have a look in all the rooms when you have some time, there isn't anything personal in them anymore, it'll just show you how they all liked their rooms to be when they were younger. All the rooms have bathrooms attached and there's another one through that door." She then went up to the third floor with Peeta trailing behind. "That's mine and Rick's room. This is the game room." She led Peeta into said room and he was gob smacked, there was an air hokey table, a pool table, a motor bike simulation game and some dance mats. "Don't worry I'm sure Cato will be making you spend lots of time in here, he is so determined to beat all of his siblings high scores. Well that's it for in the house, I'll show you the back garden now." They descended back down the floors and went out the back door into; you guessed it, a huge amazing back garden. There's a pool and an outdoor seating area with optional cover, a jacuzzi and a few porch swings.

"Wow." Peeta said for the third time that afternoon. Peggy just laughed and went back inside.

Cato saw his mother enter the house without Peeta so he went out into the garden to find Peeta just looking around.

"Shocked?" He asked as he put his arms around Peeta's waist from behind, resting his head on the shorter teen's shoulder.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it. Everything is different. I guess it'll just take a little while to get used to it all." He relaxed into Cato's arms.

"Just let me know if it gets too much, even in all this hecticness we can have our privacy."

Before Peeta could reply someone stepped into the back garden and announced their presence. "So this is the boy I've heard so much about from…well everyone."

The teens span around to see a man who was obviously old but didn't look frail in the slightest.

"Granddad!" Cato shouted as he ran to the man and threw his arms around him in a huge bear hug. The old man returned the hug, laughing at his grandson's enthusiasm.

"Come on Cato I believe introductions are in order." The man prompted.

"Oh yeah." Cato pulled away from his granddad and grasped Peeta's hand. "Granddad this is my boyfriend Peeta, Peeta this is my granddad Rodger."

'Rodger' had black hair, or at least he used too, it is currently well on its way to being grey, and electric blue eyes. That explains where Brian's looks came from.

"Good to meet you Peeta." Rodger held out his hand.

"You too sir." Peeta nervously shook the hand and almost squealed when he was yanked forwards into a firm hug from the old man.

"You're family now son so you better get used to hugs." The man warned with a warm tone. When Rodger released the teen he was immediately pulled into Cato's strong arms.

"I feel like a rag doll." He complained, secretly not minding at all, he was really loving the whole 'family' atmosphere.

"I'd get used to that too, Cato is known for being quite touchy feely." Peeta's cheeks flamed. The siblings cracking sex jokes was kinda expected, the parents was just about manageable, but a grandparent, that is just wrong on so many levels. "Anyway, Peggy sent me to come and fetch you in for tea; she couldn't be bothered to cook so she heated something up from the freezer." The three guys walked inside and sat at one end of the humongous table.

A couple of minutes later Peggy and Rick brought plates full of food through and they all dug in. Of course the food was delicious and they all cleared their plates quickly. Rick went and fetched desert while Peggy cleared the table and soon they all had a serving of vanilla ice cream and chocolate brownie.

"So you decided to start a rebellion." Cato said randomly.

Rodger sighed having anticipated this conversation would come around. "Yes."

"Why now?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Because we had the resources and I wasn't going to let them turn you into a killer or have you be murdered for fun." Rodger was hoping that his grandson would stay calm but apparently his hopes don't always come true.

"But we had the resources months ago and you sat and did nothing. People have been starving and freezing to death and it could have been stopped but you didn't do anything. You just sat and waited until someone important to you was a risk but all those people who died were important to people too." Cato was stuck somewhere between rage and sadness.

"It wasn't like that Cato. For the other districts to help they needed a huge reason. I understand that people were dying because of the appalling conditions but that is what they were used too so me popping up and saying 'please risk you're lives to randomly start a rebellion' would not have worked. The games were the perfect opportunity to bring it all together successfully. It gave everyone a joint reason to fight against the capitol because killing teenagers is wrong in every district." The old man explained and it calmed the teen too an extent but the anger was still obvious in his eyes.

"Hey." Peeta got his boyfriends attention. "That doesn't matter anymore. All that suffering is over and things are only going to get better now until all the pain is a distant memory. And in the future when no one is around who was actually here through the rebellion it will be a story with the warning of what happens when one man rules thinking he is superior. He held Cato's hand under the table and the contact worked wonders. Cato relaxed immediately and nodded to his granddad signaling he understood.

They had nearly all finished eating when Cato next spoke. "So it's completely safe here now?"

"Yes all the capitol fighters have been captured." Rodger replied raising an eyebrow as is silent query as to what had spurred on Cato's question.

"So it would be alright for me and Peeta to go camping in the woods? I think I need to get away for the night, clear my head you know." Cato looked pleadingly to his parents and grandfather.

Rodger looked to Rick. "We did do a thermal scan of the whole of Panem, and there's no unexplained activity."

Rick turned to his son. "Fine, the camping stuff is in the shed."

"Thanks." Cato smiled to his family before dragging his boyfriend outside to get all the things they would need.

"We're going camping" Peeta said unsurely.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing and I know the best place for us to go."

"Alright but if we got lost I will be so pissed at you." Peeta warned.

"We won't get lost I know those woods like the back of my hand." Cato opened the shed and started rummaging through it. "We need to find some blankets, the double sleeping bag, matches but they'll be in the house with the torch and the tent just in case it rains which it isn't forecast to do."

With Peeta's help they found all the stuff in the shed quickly before they went inside to finish collecting things.

After hunting down the matches and torch they went up to Cato's room where both of their suit cases were.

Cato rifled through the younger teen's case and pulled out some black walking trouser, a blue t-shirt and a thick jacket. "Put those on and I'll pack you some clothes to sleep in." Cato instructed before pulling more clothes from the case and going over to his own wardrobe to find some suitable attire and sleepwear. Peeta couldn't help but stare at Cato as he changed, he was so gorgeous, the muscles flexing and relaxing as he moved. Peeta had to check he wasn't drooling after Cato pulled his own walking trousers over his perfect ass.

Cato went into the bathroom and packed things such as a comb.

They ventured back downstairs to see the adults had gone into the living room and were watching TV.

"We're all packed so I guess I'll see you tomorrow either late morning early afternoon." Cato said to his family, eager to have some alone time with his boyfriend.

"Not me. I'm off the capitol tomorrow to get everything sorted but I'll come back as quick as I can." He promised hugging Cato then Peeta. "See you boys." He waved them off.

Peggy and Rick followed the teens to the door.

"Be careful you two." Peggy said as she hugged her son and his boyfriend.

"Yeah what she said." Rick also hugged the boys.

"We will don't worry." Cato assured them before saying bye and leaving his house.

"So we're where exactly?" Peeta asked as they walked hand in hand through the dense trees the moon the only light guiding them.

"Just to this place I found." Cato answered vaguely.

"How do you know other people won't already be there?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows where it is. I've never shown it to anyone before so think yourself lucky." Cato led Peeta through the woods, helping him over logs and pushing low branches out of the way.

"I already do because I somehow managed to get you to like me." Peeta said truthfully.

"I don't just like you Peeta. I love you, why don't you understand that?" Cato stopped and looked Peeta in the eye.

"Because you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, we may be perfect for each other but no one is quite perfect." Cato pulled Peeta into a hug. "But you come damn close." He murmured in his ear. "But we have to keep moving or it will be sunrise by the time we get there." They started walking again.

"I love you too." Peeta said as they walked through the woods.

The woods were magnificent. The trees had all their leaves, the leaves silhouetting black against the moon lit sky. There was a slight breeze rustling through the trees, it was the only noise in the otherwise silent woods. The boys wondered without talking, the presence of the other was enough to satisfy them.

"We're almost there." Cato said cheerfully. Peeta had no idea how the older boy could know that because one tree looked very much like another tree, but as they continued onwards light could be seen between the tree trunks as opposed to just above them.

They broke through the tree line and Peeta couldn't believe his eyes. It was far more beautiful than the house. They were standing at the edge of a meadow. Wild flowers were growing in shades of blue, yellow and purple. Towards the edge of the meadow there was a pond with a narrow stream flowing in at one end and another flowing out at the other, keeping the water clear and fresh. The sky was void of clouds so the stars were all visible twinkling in the dark sky.

"It's beautiful." Peeta whispered not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence.

"I know and it's our place, no one comes to this part of the woods so it will always be just our place." Cato led Peeta into the middle of the meadow and placed all their bags on the ground.

"It feels like we haven't been alone in ages." Peeta turned slowly trying to take in all the scenery.

"But we are now and no one can disturb us." Cato started making a comfy sleeping area with blankets, he then tugged the sweats and t-shirt he had packed to sleep in out of the bag but he only changed into the sweats seeing as it was surprisingly warm. He then lay down on the blankets looking up to see Peeta staring at him with pure love in his eyes.

Cato smiled up at him. "You gunna join me?" Peeta nodded before getting his own sleepwear from the bag and changing, he also ignored his top and lay down next to the older teen.

For a little while they just lay down holding hands looking up at the stars.

"This is perfect." Cato mumbled, he was happy for the first time in a long time. He had nothing to worry about. He had finally found someone who he wanted to spend his life with, his family loves him and he now lived with him.

Peeta turned onto his side resting his head on Cato's shoulder. "It definitely is." He started tracing his fingers over Cato's chest, he then moved his hand lower to his stomach, moving his finger between Cato's defined abs. when he got bored of that he moved lower still until he was tracing his finger from side to side just above the waistband of Cato's sweats.

"Peeta what are you doing?" Cato asked warily.

"It's the perfect time, you said so yourself." Peeta didn't give Cato time to reply, he moved so he was on top of Cato and joined their lips together in a hot urgent kiss. In Cato's mind he was telling himself he was still in control of the situation and nothing would happen but his hands were roaming Peeta's naked torso as his tongue explored Peeta's mouth like it was searching for gold.

Cato's hand came up Peeta's chest to his nipple which he pinched between his finger and thumb causing the younger teen to moan and thrust down, showing Cato just how hard he was. Peeta carried on grinding his hips down pushing their clothed erections together pulling moans from them both.

Cato finally managed to fight through the lust induced fog in his mind to access his logical thinking. He gently pushed Peeta's shoulders away so he could talk to him.

Seeing the rejected look on Peeta's face he knew he needed to explain himself quickly. "We can't Peeta, we aren't prepared and I don't want to hurt you." He said a bit breathless.

"What if we were prepared?" Cato failed to see the sly look that quickly crossed the shorter teen's face.

"Then I would make love to you right now." Cato could hardly keep his gaze from Peeta's kissed red lips but he did manage to restrain himself from bruising them further.

Peeta grinned a stood up of Cato and went over to the bag. Cato stared at his back in confusion as his boyfriend rummaged through the bag.

Peeta turned around with a 'cat that got the cream' look. He waved a little bottle of lube at Cato before throwing it too him.

"No excuse now." Peeta teased as he sat back down next to Cato.

"Condom?" Cato placed the lube on the blanket beside him.

"We don't need one, you're clean, I'm clean, I can't get pregnant and I want to feel you not a piece of latex." When Peeta finished talking he started placing open mouthed kisses on Cato's neck sucking occasionally to leave a mark.

"Alright, if you're sure you won't regret this is the morning." Peeta gave him a look that clearly said 'are you serious I keep on throwing myself at you'. "Okay but I just want you to do this because you want to not because you think I want you too."

"I love you Cato and this is just the natural thing to happen next, I think it's time you stop denying yourself something that you obviously want." He gestured to the prominent bulge in the older teen's sweats.

"I love you too, I guess your right and you probably don't want to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway, if you want me to stop at any point you tell me, alright?"

"Okay."

Cato pushed Peeta down so he was lying on the blankets before covering his body with his own. He immediately attached his mouth to Peeta's letting their tongue battle for dominance which the older teen won quickly. Cato placed kisses along Peeta's jaw and down his neck, he sucked hard where neck met shoulder and pulled back slightly to admire the red mark he knew would soon bruise purple. Peeta whined in protest about being marked again but it quickly became a moan of pleasure when Cato sucked on his nipple using his fingers to toy with the other one. Peeta was thrusting his groin against Cato's hip desperately wanting friction. The older blond switched and gave the same attention to the other nipple sending his writhing boyfriend crazy. He then ran his tongue down the center of Peeta's chest and stomach before sitting back slightly to blow cool air across the wet stripe. Peeta groaned at the sensation unable to stop from thrusting up again.

Cato sat up on his knees and reached down to the waistband of Peeta's sweats, slowly pulling them, along with his underwear, down and off his legs leaving Peeta naked beneath the starry sky. The moonlight bearing down on him made his skin shine and Cato couldn't help but stare. Peeta blushed as green eyes roamed his body.

"Stop staring." Peeta whined when he began to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Cato mumbled as he pulled his eyes away from the gorgeous specimen below him. He shucked of his own sweats leaving him naked and it was Peeta's turn to stare. The younger teen didn't think it would be possible for him to ever get tired of the sight of Cato's body. The sun kissed skin stretched over the powerful muscles that flexed as he moved. Peeta looked down his boyfriend's body stopping when he reached his lower regions. Cato's dick was arching towards his stomach. Peeta reached down and traced his finger up the vein on the underside before taking it in his hand and pumping from base to tip a few times, loving the feel of the hot hard length in his hand. Cato was moaning and thrusting his hips into his boyfriend's hand.

The older blond took Peeta's wrist in his hand and gently pulled him away from his cock.

"Unless you want this over before it begins you're going to have to not touch me there anymore." Cato warned, Peeta just blushed a bit but moved his hands to rest beside himself.

Cato spread Peeta's legs and settled between them, he grabbed the lube from the blanket and met Peeta's eyes giving him an out. Peeta just stared at him hungrily so Cato opened the bottle and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers. He moved his hand down and circled Peeta's entrance with one lubed finger. He leant down and took Peeta's throbbing length in his mouth as he slid the first finger in hoping to make the odd feeling go unnoticed. The younger teen moaned loudly, he quickly got used to the finger inside of him and then he didn't know what to do, he wanted to thrust forwards into the wet heat of Cato's mouth but at the same time he wanted to get the finger deeper inside himself. Cato noticed Peeta's dilemma and added another slippery finger to the virgin hole before stilling while the tense muscles relaxed. Peeta felt the sharp pain at first but it quickly faded away leaving him desperate for more. He thrust his hips back onto the fingers, Cato took that as a sign to start moving them so he began to pump them in and out of Peeta, crooking them when they were in to the knuckle hoping to find his prostate.

"More Cato." Peeta demanded with a moan and Cato obliged, inserting a third finger into the tight heat, crooking them straight away causing Peeta to moan in shocked pleasure.

"Found it." Cato boasted to himself before he started to scissor the fingers inside Peeta, stretching him so as not to hurt him too much later on. He stopped crooking his fingers and slowed down the bobbing of his head so Peeta wouldn't come before he was inside of him. Peeta whined at the slow pace threading his hands into Cato's hair but not forcing his head down on his dick.

The younger blond let out small whimpers and moans as Cato finished stretching him before he gently pulled his fingers from his hole and removed his mouth from his cock. Peeta hissed at the loss and the cool air hitting his hot wet dick.

Cato squeezed more lube from the bottle which he applied generously to his length. He met Peeta's eyes once again checking for approval. Peeta just wrapped his legs around the older teen's waist and pulled him closer as his answer.

Cato lined himself up with Peeta's hole and pushed in about an inch before stopping to let the panting boy beneath him adjust to the large intrusion. Peeta tensed up at the initial pain but soon managed to relax knowing it would feel better if he did. Cato pushed in inch by inch until he bottomed out, Peeta was panting, Cato's dick felt big in his hand but it felt even bigger in his ass.

The older teen leaned down and kissed his boyfriend in an attempt to help him relax, it worked and as Peeta kissed him back passionately Cato could feel him relax more.

"M'ready." Peeta moaned between kisses. Cato didn't break the kiss as he slowly drew his hips back before pushing in slowly. He groaned at the tight heat surrounding his cock and fought the urge to start thrusting wildly. Peeta moaned into Cato's mouth at the new pleasurable feeling. Cato pulled out again but before he could push back in slowly Peeta yanked him in with the legs around his waist. The younger teen moaned loudly and Cato feared he had hurt him but he soon realised he had actually hit the shorter boys prostate. Cato soon found his rhythm, managing to hit Peeta's prostate with every thrust. Peeta started thrusting his hips up into Cato's, moaning again at the increased pleasure.

Cato reached between them taking Peeta's weeping cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The younger teen was overcome by all the pleasure coursing through him. He was whimpering and writhing beneath Cato as he felt the boiling hot pleasure settle low in his stomach. Cato was close to the edge as well, leaning down he secured his mouth over the fading hickey Peeta pretended to hate so much and sucked hard. Peeta came screaming Cato's name into the open night sky, the muscles clamping down on him paired with his boyfriend screaming his name sent Cato over the edge. He groaned Peeta's name and filled him with his seed.

Cato pulled out of Peeta slowly as they came down from their orgasm induced highs. He then grabbed the t-shirt he had planned to sleep in and used it to wipe the come from their bodies. Peeta was only just awake but he had the biggest grin on his face as Cato took care of him. The older blond covered them with a blanket; there really wasn't any need for the sleeping bag with how warm the night was. He cuddled up to the smaller teen wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That was perfect." Peeta whispered, once again not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Yes it was." Cato agreed before a grin overtook his features. "You looking forward to the walk home tomorrow?"

Peeta groaned. "Oh god, I hadn't thought about that, you may have to carry me." He said seriously.

"Well we can cross that bridge when we come too it. For now sleep." Cato said before kissing the back of Peeta's neck and they both fell into the land of slumber happier than they had ever been.

In each other's arms they knew they would be happy. Life would no doubt throw obstacles their way but they weren't scared, they can overcome anything together.

_Five months later_

Peeta unlocked the door to his and Cato's house. He never got over saying that. He and Cato owned their own house, well Rick had it built in the Martin's secluded part of the district but it was theirs now and they loved it. It was quite simple but all Cato's siblings had been cracking jokes about how they would need to add a third floor when they started to adopt kids of their own and frankly he couldn't wait for that time.

He had been into the main part of the district to get a new pair of jeans which he quickly took upstairs and put away. "Cato!" He shouted on his way back down stairs not yet having heard his boyfriend's presence in their house.

"In the kitchen." Cato yelled back, glad his boyfriend was home. Peeta walking into the kitchen and gasped in shock, the room was lit only by candles and Cato was putting two plates of delicious looking food on the table.

"Wow." Peeta mumbled, Cato grinned at him as he walked over to him. Cato wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm going to start going out more if this is the welcome I get." Peeta said when they broke apart.

"No, I don't like it when you're gone for too long." Cato whined into Peeta's neck which of course had a hickey on it.

"You're out nine while two most days working, so don't you complain when I leave for a couple of hours to go shopping. I have to entertain myself for five hours and I always end up thinking about you and then I'm horny and you aren't here to take care of it." Peeta pouted.

Cato shook his head. "I'm so sorry I have to leave your sex drive alone for a few hours but I think you'd wear me out if I didn't get those hours to rest."

"Don't act like you don't love it when I'm horny and needy."

"I admit I love it when you're horny and needy, it means you'll do whatever I want but right now we're going to eat because the food will be getting cold." Cato grasped his hand and led him over to the table, pulling out a chair and tucking it in as Peeta sat down before he went and sat down opposite him.

"What's the occasion?" Peeta asked when he saw the wonderfully platted stuffed chicken marsala before him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to cook for my amazing boyfriend." Cato replied with a charming smile before he started eating his own food. Peeta followed suit still thinking something was up.

When they finished the food Peeta noticed Cato staring at him intensely.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Peeta wiped his chin but saw nothing on his hand.

"No there's nothing on your face, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Peeta." He took both of Peeta's hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

_The end_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story I had a load of fun writing it. Sorry if it didn't live up to peoples expectation.<p>

I may write a sequel about their life together or going back to see Peeta's mother but there are absolutely no promises on that front and if it were to happen it wouldn't be for a couple of months.

Sorry about all the mistakes in the story but I am human and we all make mistakes at one point are another.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to all those people who have followed this story since I started writing it, you're the reason I carried on.


End file.
